Kashish(a difficult love story)
by mithi
Summary: Hey... So this time I came with single couple story basically... khani do ajnabiyon ki Jo ldte ha jhgdte ha, pyr krte ha, Kbhi paas toh kbhi door... Kbhi pyr toh kbhi nfrt, pr in dono k beech ki kashish in he sath rkhti ha... To know read inside...RAJVI Centric
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiiii...**

 **Its new emotional love story... its rajvi story... include sajal too..**

 **but sajal ka role only supporting ha...**

 **So this is introduction of characters of my story... its not a sweet love story...**

CHARACTERS

Rajat: famous successful film director... arrogant, stubborn, n short tempered... don't talk much... avoid girls... childhood frnd of sachin.. lived with his mother.

Purvi:sweet, simple, talkative, bubbly girl. wanna an actress a successful actress... shifted Mumbai from palampur... Lived with kajal...n gd frnd to her. n hardworking

Sachin:Superstar... Crush on Purvi...little bit flirty..very good frnd to Rajat...really talkative.. Kajal is just a frnd for him nothing much...

Kajal:assistance director.. very sweet n introvert.. Working with Rajat n sachin since long..madly in love with sachin...but ever tried to avoid him..n really a good frnd...lived with Purvi...

 **Kasish... kyi baar do log ek dusre ko psnd nhi krte ya unse koi rishta nhi hota pr fir bhi do ajnabee ek dusre ki trf khinche chle jate ha... ek ajeeb sa khichanv hota ha un logo mein jo na chahte huye bhi unki trf khinche chle jate ha... vo hi hoti ha kasish...**

 **aisi hi khani ha yeh...**

 **Kashish...a difficult love story...**

give ur precious reviews...

Bye

TC.

Mithi...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii**

 **thankyou so much for liking Kashish characters.**

 **n here is first chap of Kashish...**

 **Hoped u like it...**

 **Warning:Smoking n drinking is injurious to health...**

 **here chap starts**

 **...**

A well furnished apartment... sound of prayers n fragnance of agarbatti spreaded all over in apartment.. a beautiful girl wearing salwar kurti with wet hairs doing arti of Lord Shiva...after finishing her prayers she went to room n shouts

7 bj chuke ha.. ab toh uth jao...mujhe bhi jldi niklna ha agr late ho gyi toh prblm ho jayegi.. c'mon get up

a beautiful girl with messy hairs shout in sleepy tone

bs do minute aur..

Girl 1: agr late ho gyi toh yeh mauka bhi jayega.

Girl 2: zalim ldki sone bhi nhi deti... uth gyi devi kajal.

Kajal:good chlo ab jldi se ready ho jao.. aaj tumhara screen test agr aaj select ho gyi toh yeh film tumse koi nhi chheen skta... chlo purvi jldi kro.

Purvi nodded n rushed to washroom...got ready in few minutes.

Purvi:gd mrng kajal.. m ready

Kajal:looking pretty...chlo jldi se breakfast kro aur jao... Rajat kumar ko late ane wale log bilkul nhi psnd.

Purvi gulping her food: tum nhi jaogi.

Kajal: mujhe late hoga... aaj rajat final auditions lene wala ha toh main kucch location dekhne ja rhi hu

Purvi: ok

Kajal:do baaton ka dhyan rkhna... Rajat ko hr wqt yes sir yes sir krne wale log nhi psnd ha.. tum kya sochti ho usi hisab se jwab dena...vo tumhe uljhane ki koshish krega pr agr tumhe haan kehna ha toh confidently kehna. aur sachin vo apni flirtness se tumhe nervous krne ki koshish krega.. tum dhyan dena na toh zyada free hona na hi nervous...jitna zruri ho utna hi jwab dena... aur jo ho jaisi ho vaise hi rehna kisi ko impress krne ki koshish nhi krna

Purvi while saluting her: yes mam

Kajal:nautakhi...ja ab. best of luck...

Purvi hugged her n moved out...

Here at other side a young handsome guy with dark complexion driving his car he is in very bad mood.. n looking annoyed suddenly his car stopped...he tried to start again n again but all in vain... he bang her hand on steering in frustration.. n got down...he checked the tyre n shout in frustration

crap! ab ise bhi abhi flat hona tha..what i do now?

he stood there with super annoyed expression.. n then he thought for hire a taxi...

he shout for taxi: Taxi

Then a taxi stopped in front of him...he opened the door n got inside but his head hit something.

he scream:aah

aah

he surprised to heard a female scream...

Rajat saw a girl is getting inside car with him.

Rajat:ae ldki chlo niche utro yeh taxi maine roki

She:dekhiye mujhe jldi ha aap koi aur taxi le lijiye.

He: look u just got down.. agr itni hi jldi hoti ha toh ghr se jldi nikla kro

She got angry on this n said

pehle main baithi thi toh tum koi aur gadi lelo.

He shouts:get down..

She sat stubbornly n said

main baith gyi tum apna intezam krlo.

He pushed her aside n too sat n said while adjusting his goggles...

main bhi dekhta hu tum kaise jati ho is taxi se

Driver were confused n irritate till now asked

Kahan chlu

both together: Film city

Driver:saab memsaab kahe ko mch mch krte ho dono ch ko ek jgh ch jana ha toh sath mein ch chlo na.

He shouts: maine tumse salah(advice) nhi mangi. (to girl) ae ldki chlo neeche

She thinks:yeh pagal akdu ha kon aise hukm chla rha ha jaise k purvi tu iski gulam ho...

He snapping his fingers: kya soch rhi ho chlo

Purvi:driver dada aap chliye hum dono aapko adha adha kiraya de denge...

he: huh.. chlo pr jldi jana aur (to purvi) ae ldki tum agge chl k agge baith jao.

Purvi:huh(whispers)akdu n sat at passenger seat.

Driver started car n drove to film city.

He was glaring her angrily n povs: smjhti kya ha yeh khudko. knhi ki mahraani ha kya ...

he removed a packet from a pocket n took one cigarette n burnt it... he start smoking...

Suddenly purvi smelt that cigarette smell n turned back... she snatched cigarette from him n threw it out n say

r u crazy? itna bhi ni pta public mein cigarette peena allowed nhi ha. upr se yeh health k liye bhi thik nhi hota...

he in anger:you

Purvi cuts:I knw tum kisi rayees(rich) baap ki bigdi huyi aulad ho.. aur tum chahe cigarette se apni zindagi barbad kro ya kisi aur trh se pr mere samne yeh sb nhi chlega... understand u better mr. akdu ...

she looked at front...n took a sigh..

They reached Film city with some more nok jhok n khit pit...

Driver:yeh lo saab aap dono ka filmcity...

both got down. n Purvi asked

kitna huya dada

Driver:200 k hisab se dono ka 100 100 huye..

Purvi gave him fare n moved hurriedly...He gave him a note of 1000 saw the 1000 ruppee note n say

kya Saab kyu khali peeli tym khoti kr rha ha.. ab chhuta kahan se lau mein

He almost shouts:keep the change...

moved inside...

Driver:ajeeb pagal ha 100 ruppee k liye 1000 ka note de k chla gya. apun ko kya apun ka toh din bn gya...

he drove away..

Other side purvi reached inside n took lift... she pressed the button of top floor...lift door is about to close.. but someone stopped lift by stepping his foot inside... he keenly watched whole lift n gave angry looks to Purvi ... Purvi glared him angrily..

actually they r doing their khit pit without saying anything...

Purvi povs:ek toh baar baar isse akdu se tkra jati hu... upr se vo rajat kumar pta ni kon ha kaisa hoga...phew...

He just passing her angry looks...

After few minutes lift stopped n they stepped out...he held her wrist tightly n removed cigarette from his packet took in mouth n say

place public ho ya private main vhi krta hu jo mujhe krna ha. aage se apna lecture apne paas rkhna.

tighten his grip on her wrist ... with this purvi felt pain n tears formed in her eyes...Purvi screamed in pain

Aah! chhodo mujhe

He jerked her n say

ldkiyo k muh lgne ka koi shonk nhi ha mujhe aur tum jaisi k toh bilkul hi nhi.

he moved forward leaving her behind ...

Purvi wiped her tears n povs

shiv g main zindagi mein kbhi is akdu ka muh bhi nhi dekhna chahti.. plz mujhe kbhi isse mt milana.

she moved forward but collided with someone.. she is about to fall but two strong arms held her from waist... he smiled n she too smiled back... Purvi couldn't believe her eyes. she is front of superstar Sachin whom she wished to be her hero...a sweet n romantic person...

Sachin:r u ok?

Purvi:jee.. thankyou n sry glti se tkra gyi

Sachin:bde bde desho mein aisi chhoti chhoti baatein hoti rehti ha sanorita

Purvi smiled..

Sachin:bnde ko sachin kehte ha...naam toh suna hi hoga..

Purvi:jee.. Purvi

Sachin:final audition k liye ayi ho

Purvi nodded as yes

Sachin:chlo fir

Purvi:aap kitne sweet aur jolly types ha aur ek vo ek number ka akdu ... jb se mila ha bs lde ja rha ha

Sachin thinks:lgta ha inki Rajat se bhent(mulakat) ho hi gyi.

Sachvi entered inside..

A big luxurious Cabin.. Someone sat on bossy chair with turning to other side... His back facing others

Sachin sat on chair n say

Rajat un 5 finalists mein se ek ha...

Rajat:huh

Sachin:tune audition videos toh dekhe hi ha toh yeh Purvi ha iska screen test le lete ha..

Rajat:I have selected a girl already for this movie..

Sachin:pr final test k bina

Rajat:table pe file pdi ha usmein third page pe uska profile ha...

Sachin picked file n smiled after seeing profile

Purvi felt bad after listening this.. she was really angry with that guy but now Mr. Rajat Kumar made her angry... so she shouts

wht the hell? main yahan itne sare levels cross kr k pahunchi hu aur aap bina final audition k kisi aur ko kaise select kr skte ho.

Sachin cuts:Purvi calm down

Purvi cuts:what calm down..jb se us akdu ki shkl dekhi ha tbse sb glt hi ho rha ha...

Meanwhile kajal entered n say

gd mrng guys...

Purvi yelled: what is good abt this morning kajal.. tumhare is Rajat kumar ne bina mera talent dekhe kisi aur select kr liya ha

Kajal smiles:Purvi tumhare screen test ki zrurt nhi ha

Purvi had tears:tu bhi inke sath mil gyi.

Kajal:Purvi u r already selected .

Purvi:toh kya huya mera (then she realizing whta kajal said) kya main

Sachin:haan jhansi ki rani tum...

Purvi smiled n jumped in happiness...but then she smelt something n say

cigarette kon pee rha ha.

Kajal:Rajat

Rajat still sat in same position ..Purvi went toward him n say

sir cigarette achi adat nhi ha...ho ske toh chhod doh

Sajal were shocked...n exchanged glances worriedly...

Sachin whispers:Kajal yeh kya kr diya isne. . yeh toh gyi.

Sajal conversation stopped by rajat's voice.

Tum dono bahr jao.. mujhe is ldki se kucch baat krni ha...

Sajal nodded n went.

Rajat:kya keh rhi thi k cigarette

Purvi cuts:smoking habbit is very bad... aap chhod dijiye ise

Rajat stood up n turned to her ...shouts

dobara bolna

Purvi saw his face n shocked to see him.. she got frightened n tears formed in her eyes...

Rajat moved toward her n she is taking her steps back...Purvi became so much scared n say

m sry ... aap jo chaho kro

But rajat is moving toward her n she hit the wall... Rajat held her both hands n pinned her to wall...Purvi shut her eyes... Rajat moving his face closed to her...purvi face became wet with sweat...she is trembling badly... she says

m sorry mr Rajat kumar .. main agge se kucch nhi bolongi . plz mujhe chhod doh...

But Rajat didn't... she struggling hard to escape but he tightened his grip on her...Tears r rolling down from her eyes... but Rajat didn't melted with that...he still stood in same position...Purvi was scared till core n requesting him to leave but he behave like stone which will not effected by anything...He is moving closer to her n their lips were inch apart... purvi was crying continuously. Rajat is abt to touched his lips to her but but ...

 **...**

 **So what next?**

 **to know stay connected.**

 **waiting for reviews**

 **bye**

 **tc**

 **mithi...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: drinking n smoking injurious to health...**

...

...

...

...

Rajat is abt to touched his lips to her but but ...

he pushed her aside...with this she fell on floor..n her hand start bleeding... Rajat shut his eyes n put his hand on wall... Purvi was shocked n scared with his behaviour n she is crying continuously. Rajat went to his table...n sat on chair...he start clapping... Purvi saw him confusedly...

Rajat shouts: wah kya acting krti ho ansu bhane ki...ae ldki yahan koi shoot nhi chl rha k tum ansu bhayogi aur director tali bja k khega.. gd shot.

apni yeh ankhein saaf kro pehle...

Purvi stood in anger.. n shouts

mera naam purvi ha ae ldki nhi.

Rajat: tum koi bhi ho mere liye sirf ek ldki hi ho... agr yahan kaam krna ha toh meri baat dhyan se suno aur use dmag mein ache se bitha lo...

Purvi gave him an annoyed look...

Rajat:mujhe advice krne ki glti dobara mt krna.. aur mujhse uljhne ki koshish spne mein bhi na krna..

Purvi:mujhe koi shonk nhi ha aapse uljhne ki.

Rajat:good yeh shonk palna bhi mt... last but not least mere samne ankhein aur awaz neeche..

Purvi:you

Rajat cuts:Sachin

Sajal entered n say

kya huya

Rajat:ise le ja aur yahan k rules smjha de aur baki sb bhi... schedule bhi bta de agr koi changes chahiye aaj hi bta de ...

Sachin toward purvi: chlo

n both moved out...Kajal was watching him keenly.

Rajat:kya huya

Kajal:yhi toh main pucch rhi hu kya ha yeh... kyu bhdke uspe...

Rajat:mujhse uljhne ki glti ki ha usne

Kajal:mano ya na mano baat kucch aur ha...tum gusse wale ho pr gusse mein aake kisi hurt nhi krte ho... yeah janti hu main.

Rajat:mujhe us bare mein koi baat nhi krni...vaise tumhari dost ha na vo

Kajal nodded as yes

Rajat:use sb ache se smjha dena.

Kajal nodded n abt to leave...

Rajat:vo first aid kit le jao.. uske hath pe chot ayi ha dressing kr dena.

Kajal:agr mrhm hi lgana ha toh chot kyu dete ho

Rajat in stern voice:leave

Kajal nodded n moved out

Rajat sat on chair n closed his eyes... Purvi face came front of his eyes...He open his eyes with jerk...

Rajat povs:kya huya tha mujhe... main use sirf drana chahta tha pr main khud uski ankhon mein khota chla gya...nhi Rajat tu itna kmzor nhi ha k kisi ldki ki ankhon mein kho jaye...koi baat toh ha usmein jo main uski trf khinchta chla gya...nhi Rajat dur reh usse vo barbad kr degi tujhe...

haan glti se bhi use apne paas mt ane de ...

He took a deep sigh...

koi baat toh zrur ha usmein... koi kashish jo mujhe jo kheench rhi thi...he jerked his head...he lost in his own thoughts. ...

...

...

...

...

...

Here other side Purvi was crying continuously... her eyes were red...Sachin tried to console her...

Purvi had tears:mujhe yeh movie nhi krni... main nhi kr skti us janwar k sath kaam

Sachin:look Purvi vo bura nhi ha bs thoda gusse wala ha ..jb use koi tokta ha toh thoda sa jhalla jata ha...stop crying dear... tum bs apne career pe dhyan doh...

haan sachin shi keh rha ha...tum usse dur rho n just concentrate on your work ...

Kajal said while sat beside her

Purvi:pr unki ankhon mein koi drd chhipa ha...vo jaise ki mujhse kucch keh rhi ho.

Sachin cuts:that's none of ur business Purvi... just do your work ... aur faltu ki baaton pe dhyan na do.. Kajal smjha do apni dost ko

he moved out.

Kajal:lao hath do... dressing kr du

Purvi extended her hand n Kajal did dressing

Kajal:Purvi Rajat aisa nhi ha...main use 12 salo se janti hu...

Purvi cuts:ek number ka khdus ha akdu knhi ka

Kajal:aur tumhari chot k liye mrhm bhi usi akdu khdus ne bheja ha...

Purvi was surprised n confused by his act...n thinks

ha kya yeah Rajat Kumar. ajeeb prani ha... bs kisi trh yeah project ho jaye uske baad kbhi is akdu ka chehra nhi dekhungi...

...

...

...

...

Purvi was reading script meanwhile Sachin came n say

Purvi script chhodo...pehle yeh dance rehearsal kr lete ha... klse shoot shuru ho jayega ..

Purvi nodded...they started with dance rehearsals...but purvi is still lost n scared of Rajat...Sachin noticed this n tried to divert her mind...

Sachin:hey purvi tum kya soch rhi ho...us akdu ki baatein... vo akdu ha hi aisa...dhyan mt doh.. tumhe pta ha ek baar toh usne mujhe bhi mara

Purvi just nodded...

Sachin thinks:kucch zyada hi soch rhi ha.. lgta ha Rajat zyada hi bhdk gya...

Meanwhile Rajat came n said

Sachin mujhe kucch kaam ha... toh tum aur kya naam ha iska dono rehearsal kr lo...aur ise chhod dena...

He gave a stern look to Purvi... Purvi got scared n held sachin's hand tightly...Sachin noticed this n pressed her hand with other hand... Rajat saw this n say

Sachin agr tum dono ka consoling session khtm ho gya ho toh rehearsal shuru kr do...

Purvi hid behind Sachin... N he gave a look to Rajat.

Rajat moved out n Sachin followed him..

Sachin:Rajat suno yr

Rajat:haan bol

Sachin:tu kyu uske samne hitler bn rha ha...jbki tu aisa nhi ha

Rajat:dekh sachin vo mujhe psnd nhi

Sachin:Psnd nhi toh use liya kyu

Rajat:she is talented.. aur main apni personal aur professional life ki alag krna janta hu..

Sachin:personal seriously tumhari koi personal life bhi ha... mujhe toh nhi pta.

Rajat:Sachin

Sachin cuts:dekh Rajat bahr aa in sbse... kyu khudko is nfrt aur gusse k pinjre mein qaid kr liya tune...kahan gya mera bchpn vala rajat Jo hsta tha msti krta tha...mt kr apni zindagi barbad

Rajat:mujhe usse dur rehna ha

Sachin teasingly: tere qrib bhi kon ha...

Rajat gave him a look..

Sachin:Rajat usne tumhari ankhon mein vo pdha Jo aaj tk koi nhi pdh paya.. mtlb use lgta ha k koi baat tujhe andr hi andr khaye ja rhi ha.

Rajat shouts:vo ldki mujhse jitna dur rhe utna hi acha ha...

he moved hurriedly..Purvi heard their conversation.

but before Sachin could see her she went inside...

Sachin took a sigh. n abt to turn but collided with Kajal ... she is about to fall but Sachin held her.. Kajal lost in him.. n sachin smiles seeing her lost.

he povs:wah Sachin tera charm ka jadu ab Kajal pe bhi chlne lga .. chlo ise thoda tng kr lu...

He placed his hand on her head. n gently moved on her face...she shivered by his touch...n came out of trance...

Kajal hit his shoulder:yeh kya kr rhe the

Sachin while looking into her eyes:pyr

Kajal:tumhara kucch nhi ho skta...jao Purvi wait kr rhi ha

Sachin hugged her from behind:haye zalim zmana hum yahan aapse ishq farmane ki taiyari kr rhe ha aur aap hume bhgane ki...

Kajal nodded her head in disappointment... n jerked him

Sachin:arrey Darling kya kr rhi ho.

Kajal:sachu darling yaad rkhna k main koi tumhari fan nhi hu Jo tumhari baaton mein a jaungi.

Sachin:acha g.

Sajal laughed at this

Kajal:vaise suna ha aajkl koi nyi ldki date kr rhe ho. kahan tk puhanchi baat

Sachin: yr pehli date mein hi boar ho gya...

Kajal pushed him n shouts

ja rehearsal kr.. vrna Rajat

Sachin:jata hu jata hu Rajat ki chmchi...

Kajal smiled at this... n thinks

pta nhi kbhi tum pyar ko smjh bhi paoge ya nhi...

khair tum apni duniya mein khush rho yhi chahti hu main.

n she left

Here at Rajat side... he reached his home... n directly rushed to his room...her mom was quite surprised but didn't say anything..

Rajat start punching her boxing bag...he is so much annoyed...her eyes were red due to anger... some voices echoed his ears...

sorry he is dead...

Ma yeh kon ha...

beta yeh tera bhai ha...

Rajat tu cigarette pee rha ha...

tune shraab pi rkhi ha...

n a sound of slap...

he sat on floor with thud.. he took a bottle of wine n start drinking... .

His mother saw this from door... n her eyes had tears... she sat beside him.. Rajat placed his head in her lap...n start sobbing

Rajat mother:Savitri

Savitri:aaj kya huya

Rajat:aaj vo sb ek bar fir yaad a gya...

Savitri:Sachin nhi aya

Rajat:late hoga use.. rehearsal mein busy ha. kl muhurat shoot ha

Savitri:suna ha koi nyi ldki li ha

Rajat expression changed n he became violent... He got up n pick the vase n throw it on floor...n start throwing things ..

Savitri became shocked n shouts

Rajat hosh mein a... kya huya ha tujhe... aisa bhi kya kr diya us ldki ne.

Rajat:ma uski ankhein bht kucch kehti ha.. ek baar dekha toh kho gya... vo ldki pagal kr degi mujhe.. jb se mili ga tbse dmag ghuma diya.

Savitri:aisa bhi kya kiya usne...

Rajat:ma vo meri ankhon mein dekhne ki himmat rkhti ha... pta nhi kyu mujhe aisa lgta ha k vo

Savitri:kyu khud ko tkleef deta ha...agr tujhe lgta ha k tu uski ankhon mein kho rha ha...to try to feel...ho skta vohi ho jo tere liye bni ho...

Rajat got up n shouts

mujhe koi nhi chahiye.. aap aur Sachin ha mere liye...

n he left room in anger

Savitri took a deep sigh...

n povs

pta nhi in sbse kb bahr niklega...gussa ata ha toh tod fod krta ha... kya kru main iske gusse ka . saalo se hsna toh dur muskuraya bhi nhi ...

n she start cleaning mess..

...

...

...

...

...

Here at other side Sachin came to drop Purvi...Purvi is still lost ..Rajat annoyed face roaming in his mind.. Sachin stop car n saw her lost...he lightly pressed her hand but she scared n threw his hand with jerk.

Sachin:main hu sachin

Purvi:ghr a gya

Sachin:chlo main bhi chlta hu aaj ynhi rukuga. .

Purvi gave a confused look to him...

Sachin thinks:Ghr ja k Rajat ki tod fod dekhne se acha ha ynhi ruk jau.. bdi ma k ansu bhi nhi dekh paunga...knhi na knhi responsible toh main hi hu...

Purvi shook him little: kahan kho gye

Sachin:chlo chlte ha.

Kajal open the door n say

ayo Sachin.. mujhe pta tha isiliye khana bna liya ha...

Sachin:mujhe bhookh nhi ha.. main room mein jata hu...

Kajal:pr sachin

but Sachin left without listening her.

Purvi felt strange on this.. but she didn't ask anything...she silently went to room.

Kajal:khana

She shook her head as no.

Kajal held her hand n made her sat on chair.. she took a plate n forcefully feed her... Purvi ate silently n her eyes r wet...

Kajal:Purvi tum yeh sb bhul jao bs apne kaam se kaam rkho...uski baat chup chap sun lo...

Purvi nodded n went to room..

Kajal povs:ab sachin ko dekhti hu...pta nhi kya chl rha hoga uske dmag mein

She moved to his room.. n saw him sitting on couch with face in palms...

Kajal sat beside him n presses his shoulder.. Sachin turned to her..

Kajal:kya ho jata ha tumhe jb Rajat ko gussa ata ha... tum ghr hi nhi jate...

Sachin in anger:Kajal yeh hmare ghr ka mamla ha.. tum beech mein mt pdo

Kajal:tumhara ghr tum toh dost ho na uske toh

Sachin held her hand n pushed her out of room n say

mujhe akela chhod doh.

n he shut door...

He again sat n some voices echoed his ears

yeh kon ha mumma..

Papa kahana ha

Yeah mera bhai

mumma yeh ghr kiska ha

Mumma aap kyu chli gyi.

bdi ma mumma ko roko na... utho na unhe

n scene of car crash came in front of his eyes...

he opened his eyes with jerk...

He still lost in thoughts. n slept with these thoughts.

 **A/N: big thnkew to all of you...**

 **always waiting for ur lovely reviews...**

 **bye**

 **tc**

 **stay blessed**

 **mithi...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiii**

 **Warning:this chap contain some illogical stuff... so don't laugh after reading..**

 **tried to show Rajat's other side n bringing rajvi close.**

 **Here is chap**

 **hoped you liked**

 **... ... ...**

...

...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **KAJAL HOUSE**

it's around 6 AM... Kajal woke up n directly went to kitchen.. she took a vessel n placed it on dining table...she sat there...

Meanwhile Purvi came n say

gd mrng

Kajal was surprised to see her so early...she says

Aaj suraj kahan se chda ha.

Purvi:kl raat ache se neend nhi ayi.

Kajal:knhi Rajat k bare mein toh nhi sochti rhi

Purvi: nheee...apne bare mein soch rhi thi k abse us rajat se koi mtlb hi nhee rkhna bs kaam se kaam rkhungi...

Kajal: good.. chl ab tu yahan baith main nha k ati hu .. dudh le lena aur haan ek litre zyada lena.

Purvi: kyuuu

Kajal:Sachin bhi yahin ha aur Rajat bhi a jayega. dono k liye kheer bnaungi. Rajat ko bht psnd ha

Purvi was shocked n say

us kdwe krele ko mitha bhi psnd ha

Kajal: zyada baatein mt bna...jo bola vo kr aur main ati hu

Purvi nodded n Kajal moved inside room..

Purvi talking herself: shi kaha Kajal ne mujhe Rajat se nhi uljhna ha...but kl bht rulaya usne mujhe ab main use mza ckhaungi vo bhi bina kisi ki nzro mein aye...so khdus kdwe krele ab dekhna purvi ka kmaal...

her thoughts disturbed by door bell..

She took vessel n opened the door...she saw milkman n put vessel front of him n say

aaj ek litre zyada dena.. kajal devi ko smaaj sewa ka bhoot chda ha...huh... us khdus akdu kdwe krele rajat kumar k liye kheer bnayi ja rhi ha...yr tum hi btao jo khud itna kdwa ho use kya mitha psnd hoga.. kheer khayega main khilaungi use kheer chuhe marne wali dwa daal k..(paused for while.).. nhi baba baad mein pta chla k uska bhi koi asr nhi huya uspe...vaise na kajal shi bolti ha k main kucch zyada hi bdbd krti hu..jiski vjh se main hmesha. prblms mein fs jati hu..

She is too much engrossed in her complaints that she didn't noticed Rajat.

milkman gave her milk n say

Lijiye memsaab

purvi nodded her head n entered inside..

She sat n still murmuring..n she totaly forgot to shut door

kya keh rhi thi main. haan kl hi dekh lo faltu mein Rajat se uljh pdi...ab se aisa nhi krungi...pr usne mujhe kl bht rulaya iske liye toh main use mza ckha ke hi rhungi...

But her thoughts disturbed by Rajat voice

Miss purvi

Purvi shocked to see Rajat there

Purvi:aap... yeh koi wqt ha kisi ke ghr ane ka...

Rajat shook his head n sat on couch...

Purvi opened her mouth in shock bcz he didn't say anything...

Rajat turned to her n say

bde bzurg shi keh gye ha k bolne se pehle soch lena km se km aas paas dekh lena chahiye.

Purvi nodded as yes ..

Rajat:ab pani bhi nhi pucchogi..

Purvi still in shock: aain haan

Rajat:ek aur baat vo kya keh rhi thi tum haan akdu khdus kdwa krela(purvi shook her head as no) meri kheer mein chuhe marne wali dwa...main jaisa bhi hu zehr ka asr mujh pr bhi vaisa hi hota ha jaise normal logo pe..

Purvi widened her eyes in surprise..

Rajat:ek aur baat main kheer mein mitha thoda zyada leta hu

Purvi instantly:fir bhi itne kdwe

Rajat:kdwa ummm tumhe kaise pta...tumne kya mujhe taste kiya ha

Purvi again got a shock on this n looks down..

Rajat: oh madam tum kheer bnao main Sachin k paas jata hu...

Rajat moved n Purvi still stood in shock n thinks

yeh kdwa krela itna mitha kaise bn gya...khair chl ise kheer khila xtra mithe wali... n she smiles herself...

Rajat looked her n thinks

miss Purvi tumhe track pe lane ka trika bhi mil gya...kdwa karela huh.. ab bs dekhti jao...

he entered inside Sachin room... where Sachin lying on bed with closed eyes... he slept like an innocent kid...Rajat sat beside him n caressed his hairs..with this he open his eyes..n say

Rajat a gye tum

Rajat:ab mera sachu mere gusse ki vjh se ghr na aye toh mujhe hi use lene ana pdega na...

Sachin:Rajat tu vo sb bhul kyu ni jata

Rajat in stern voice:tu bhul paya ha

Sachin:teri trh khud ko us sbke liye responsible bhi toh nhi manta main

Rajat shouts:kyuki main responsible hu .. khair chhod chl aaj teri jhansi ki rani kheer bna rhi ha jldi uth

Sachin smiles:yeh Kajal bhi na

Rajat:main Purvi ki baat kr rha hu.

Sachin smiles..

Rajat:chl uth main tere kpde le aya hu...fresh ho ja

Sachin nodded n leave.

Rajat placed his clothes on bed n settled on couch.

n closed his eyes..he lost in pool of thoughts...

Rajat tu Sachin aur ma k liye hi shi gusse ko control kr.. sachin bhi kitna dr jata ha. sahi kehta ha mujhe sb bhulna hoga..pr kya kru us din jo bhi huya vo sb meri zid ki vjh se... n a tear fall from his eyes...

but someone is watching him from door..

Sachin came out of washroom.. n saw Rajat with tears...he went to him n simply hugged him.. Rajat open his eyes with this..n hugged him back..

Rajat:kya huya

Sachin:yaad ha jb hum chhote the aur jb bhi meri ankhon mein ansu ate the tu aise hi jadu ki jphi deta tha aur mere ansu chhoo mantr...pr shayad meri jadu ki jphi mein vo magic hi nhi isiliye itne salo se try kr rha hu pr tujh pe koi asr hi nhi hota.

Rajat:a bahr chle..purvi kajal wait kr rhi hogi

Sachin dramtically:kajal ya purvi

Rajat gave him a look

Sachin:acha baba sorry.. chl ab..

both moved out...n joined kajal n Purvi on table.. Rajat quietly took his bowl n start eating...Purvi was just smiling itself... Sajal just surprised to see both so silent together...

Rajat:Kajal kheer achi ha

Kajal:Purvi ne bnayi ha

Rajat starts coughing... Purvi stood n start patting his back...Sajal eyes got widened...

Kajal whispers:Sachin ek raat mein aisa kya ho gya.

Sachin:mujhe toh yeh toofan k pehle ki shanti lg rhi ha...

Kajal nodded...

Purvi:aap thik ha

Rajat nodded as yes n whispers

kheer mein rat poison toh nhi dala.

Purvi shouts:nheee

Sajal confused:kya nhee

Rajat:kucch nhi vo film mein ek kissing scene ha na iska usi ko na keh rhi ha...

Sajal nodded...

After sometimes all left for shoot location...

...

...

...

...

whole day passed without any pnga means rajvi khit pit...bcz both decided to avoid each other n they well succeed in it...so many days passed like this...but rajvi ever avoid each other...

one day team went for shooting in chawl...

Sachin is reading his script... meanwhile Purvi came n sat beside him...

Sachin: kya dekh rhi ho

Purvi:ek baat puchhu

Sachin:haan

Purvi: vo Rajat

Sachin cuts n shouts: apne kaam se kaam rkho.

n he left...

Purvi sat there in shock n thinks

yeh chkr kya ha yeh bnda itna sweet ha pr is swal pe chila k chla gya aur vo bnda ek number ka khdoos lekin aaj uska ek nya roop dekha... kya sch ha vo jo dikhta ha ya vo Jo aaj maine dekha..

 **FLASHBACK Start**

a boy near about 10 year in chawl standing near municipal tap n he is crying continuously..

Rajat saw him n went toward him...he sat on his knees n say

kya huya beta aap kyu ro rhe ho

kid:bhayia yeh balti( bucket) bht bhari ha uthayi ni ja rhi.. aisi 10 balti bhrni ha agr nhi bhre toh mera munna kya piyega..

Rajat: bs itni c baat.. aapke bhayia ha na lao balti...aur tum yeh chocolate khayo.. btao kahan bhrna ha

boy pointed him toward tap...he filled bucket n went to boy's home..in this way he helped them to stored water for 2 days.

Rajat: beta aapke mummy papa kahan ha

Kid: ma bhgwan k paas chli gyi baba ne dusri shadi krli. .aur nyi ma but he didn't complete his words.

Rajat hugged him tightly n tears r coming from his eyes. .

Rajat: beta aapko yahan rehne ki zrurt nhi ha aap aur munna mere sath chlo hum aapko pdhayenge aur bht achhe se rkhenge

Kid:haan n he hugged rajat

meanwhile someone come n separated them forcefully..

Rajat: kya btmeeze ha yeh

Man: yeh mera beta ha knhi nhi jayega..yeh chla gya toh ghr ka kaam kon krega...

Rajat slapped him...n held him from collars

itne chhote bche se kaam krata ha... tujhe toh abhi police mein deta hu..

Man held his feet n start crying

maaf krdo saab aap le jayo ise. .

Rajat: agr aage se bablu ya munna k aas paas bhi dikha toh tumhari vo halt krunga jo tum soch bhi ni skte...

Rajat picked munna n held bablu hand...he moved toward his car..n settle them inside n drove.

Purvi saw this n a smile came over her lips..

she thinks: itna akdu dikhne wala aadmi itna emotional ho skta ha k ek anjaan bche k liye uski ankhon mein ansu a jaye. aapko toh janna hi pdega..

 **FLASHBACK over**

she is disturbed by loud voice of Rajat... she opened her eyes n smiled to see Rajat... it was not less than a shock for him.

Rajat povs: yr iske samne baitha hu. hath mein cigarette ha fir bhi smile de rhi ha.. zrur koi khichdi pkka rhi ha

Purvi thinks: aise smile degi na rajat ko toh use heart attack a jayega

Rajat shook her little n say

shot ready ha...apne dreamland se bahr ayo aur jao..

Purvi make faces..n went.

its scene between sachin n purvi n their argument

Scene starts

Sachin: kon tha vo

Purvi: kon

Sachin:jisse hs hs k baatein kr rhi thi.

Purvi: aap pagal ho main wife hu aapki aur aap

Sachin raised his hand toward her but she held his hand n pushed him.. with this Sachin fell down

n he screamed loudly

aah

scene cut

with this Rajat got panicked n came to him.

Sachin sat on floor n Rajat saw blood on his hand.. he shouts

koi doctor ko bulao, first aid kit lao koi..

Sachin: rajat thoda hi ha

rajat cuts in anger: thoda ha itna khoon beh rha ha... chup chap baith..

Sachin smiled at this n Purvi was just shocked n surprised to this new avtaar of Rajat .

Rajat bandaged his hand n shout .

pack up

Kajal:Rajat itni c chot k liye pack up

Rajat shouts:tumhe yeh itni c baat lgti ha..dekh uska hath kitna khoon bha

Kajal nodded.

Purvi to Sachin: tum thik ho na..

Rajat shouts: kya thik ha. dekho tumhari vjh se chot lg gyi use...ab pta ni kitna pain hoga...lightly push ni kr skti thi.

Purvi smiled at his concern about Sachin

Rajat:pagal ho gyi ho. main daant rha hu aur tum hs rhi ho

Purvi:sorry

Rajat:Sachin chl ghr chl..

Purvi:Rajat aap kbhi kbhi hs liya kro...uska tax nhi lgta...

Rajat glared her n Sachin gave unbelievable looks.

Purvi:I knw aap ko hsna nhi ata pr try kroge toh ho jayega see...( n she draw a smile on her face by fingers)

Rajat:ho gya ..toh chlu main

Purvi:ohho Rajat at least try toh kro plz

Rajat try to control anger: miss purvi aap

Purvi cuts:lgta ha mujhe hi help krna hoga...

she extended her hand toward Rajat lips... n placed her index finger n thumb on sides of lips.. start making curve

n say

bs thoda aur. yeh ho gya . haye main mr jawa kitne pyare lg rhe ho smile krte huye.

Rajat freezed at his place n lost in her touch...n really try to smile... whereas sajal stood in shock n Purvi busy in making him smile... Purvi too stared his face...both r lost...

 **BG Music**

 **Hum tumse na kuchh keh paaye tum humse na kuchh keh paay**

 **hum tumse na kuchh keh paaye tum humse na kuchh keh paaye**

 **lagta hai darr ye baat ye dil ki dil mein na reh jaaye hum tumse na kuchh keh paaye tum humse na kuchh keh paaye..**

...

Rajvi came to sense with rajat's phn rang...he jerked purvi hand n shouts

dur rho mujhse... jitna qreeb ayogi utne hi ansu milenge...n he moved in anger.

Purvi povs:dr mujhe nhi rajat aapko lgta ha k knhi aapke qreeb ake koi aapka drd na pehchan le.. pr kya kru yeh akdu mujhe acha lgne lga ha toh dur kaise rhu

Kajal shook her n say

kahan khoyi h

Purvi:kucch

Kajal nodded n both moved from there...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **NEXT DAY**

its late night at Rajat's film studio...All has left except Rajat...

its near about 10.. Rajat took his stuff n moved out. he approaches lift n entered inside.. but he was shock to see Purvi in lift.

Rajat:shoot toh 4 bje hi ho gya tha toh tum late kyu

Purvi cuts:Rajat vo kl dance sequence ha usi ka rehearsal kr rhi thi

Rajat nodded n both stood silence... none of them speak...suddenly lift stop..

n lights went off...

Rajat:lift ko kya huya

Purvi making faces:mujhe kya pta

Rajat tried to open the lift but all in vain...

Rajat starts shouting: help.. koi ha bahr ... somebody open the door plz

he got panicked n start banging door... Purvi felt strange n say

Rajat is wqt yahan koi ni hoga...sb 7 bje tk chle gye the... lgta ha subh tk wait krna hoga...

Rajat shouts: I cant wait... kholo ise...

Purvi:pr main kaise

Rajat start searching something in his pocket.. but he didn't find..so he ask Purvi

cigarette ha..

Purvi became shocked n say

aap ko abhi bhi cigarette sujh rhi ha...hey shiv g kaisa admi bnaya ha aapne

Rajat: listen Purvi mzak mt kro tum mujhe cigarette doh

Purvi:Rajat mere paas nhi ha... aapke paas toh hmesha rehti ha toh

Rajat:hoti toh tumse mangta...upr cabin mein reh gyi ha...n m addicted to cigarettes...

Purvi:Rajat aap pani pijiye yeh lo n she gave him bottle.

Rajat drank water but he is restless. ..

Purvi try to calm him. n say

Aap baith jayiye..n she start shouting

koi ha kya...hell yr phone bhi toh kr skti hu...

n she removed her phone from purse but yelled

battery ko abhi dead hona tha.(to rajat) aap phone dijiye

Rajat strammed:na...nahi ha...v...vo khr...khraab ho gya...

he became sweaty n shivering badly...

Rajat:plz purvi kro kucch I need cigarette...

Purvi felt bad for him..her eyes got moist... n she sat beside him...she hugged him tightly.

Rajat jerked her n say

Purvi agr tum mujhe cigarette nhi dogi toh main yeh dard bear ni kr paunga.. plz do something

Purvi:hum lift mein bnd ha aur koi nhi ha yahan..toh main ab kya kru...

Rajat leaned his back to lift...n buried his stomuch in knees to control his this cigarette addiction ill effects...but he couldn't able to bear this...

Purvi heart pinched to see him like that...she cupped his face n say

Rajat look at me...Rajat saw her with fiery eyes.. Purvi can see his pain in those brown eyes...both lost in each other eyes

 **BG Music**

 **Hum tumse na kuchh keh paaye tum humse na kuchh keh paaye**

 **hum tumse na kuchh keh paaye tum humse na kuchh keh paaye**

 **lagta hai darr ye baat ye dil ki dil mein na reh jaaye**

 **hum tumse na kuchh keh paaye tum humse na kuchh keh paaye**

...

Rajat hugged her tightly.. Purvi hugged him n start rubbing his back..with this he relaxed little... Rajat felt n extreme peace n sooth in her arms... slowly he shifted his head to her lap...Purvi caressing his hairs... Rajat is relaxed till now n he slept in her lap..

Purvi is still moving her hand in his hairs..she smile to saw him slept.. she softly pecked his forehead...Rajat slept like a scared kid...suddenly his expression changed... he tightened his grip on purvi hand...Purvi shut her eyes in pain but didn't say anything...she didn't wanna disturb his sleep.. she continuously caressing his hairs...

Rajat murmurs in sleep

 **Ma yeh kon ha..**

 **nhi chahiye aapki koi cheez**

 **Ma meri vjh se huya yeh sb... mujhe sza doh ma**

n tear fall from his eye

Purvi listened him carefully...n she felt pain in his voice or may be something really painful buried in bottom of his heart...

she is thinking about this n slept in same position..

they spent whole night in lift...

...

..

..

 **end of chap**

 **A/N:I knw little illogical but tried to show other side of Rajat.. n abt addiction it doesn't matter whether its good or bad.. but addiction of anything is unbearable pain for person...**

 **big thankyou to all of you...**

 **always waiting for your precious reviews...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**

 **stay happy**

 **mithi**...


	5. attention

Hiiii

this is not an update...I made some of readers disappointed in pvs chap.. bcz i used sharayu's

(parise22)idea.. actually whether it was knowingly or unknowingly but it was my fault..so I admit it.

I m sorry...

thankyou cidfan n rewati u told me abt that...even I read that os... m cursing myself how could I forget that...

so big sorry from my side to all of you...n spcly to shrayu...sry dear..

n I did some changes in starting not totally but little have a look..

I announced my break but I wrote this bcz I think i have to apologise.

again sorry guys never wanna hurt anyone...

TC

yours mithi...


	6. kanhi pyar na ho jaye

**SAME NIGHT**

 **RAJAT HOUSE**

Sachin is walking in tnsn...He is in hall...Meanwhile Savitri came n Saw him in tnsn...She went toward him n asked

Kya huya sachin...abhi tk nhi soye

Sachin:bdi ma rajat abhi tk ni aya...3 bj rhe ha...

Savitri:toh phone krlo...

Sachin:aaj fir gusse mein phone tod diya...

Savitri:toh kajal ko pucch lo shayad vahan ho.. ghr k baad studio ya kajal k vnhi jata ha...

Sachin:vahan nhi hoga...vahan ab purvi rehti ha toh nhi hoga

Meanwhile Sachin phone ring... its Kajal's call...

Sachin:haan kajal

Kajal:Sachin purvi tere sath ha

Sachin:nhi kyun

Kajal:toh ghr kyu ni ayi...

Sachin in tnsn:Rajat bhi ni aya..

Kajal:Sachin main studio k liye nikl rhi hu...tum bhi a jayo...

Sachin:haan chl...I'll be there in 15 minutes..

Sachin cut call n rushed hurriedly...

...

...

...

...

 **OUTSIDE KUMAR STUDIO**

Sachin reached there n met Kajal...Both headed toward entrance...n asked Security

Sham Rajat aur Purvi nikle yahan se

Sham:nhi sir

Kajal:vo andr kya kr rhe ha

Sajal went inside...

Here in lift Rajvi were slept... Then Rajat opened his eyes n confusedly Watched around...n saw himself lying in Purvi's lap.. He got with jerk ...but Purvi still sleeping peaceful...Rajat recalled whole incident n looking her carefully...he lost in her... Her hairs r coming on her face...he extend his hand gently remove her hairs from face...

He's lost in her n her every word echoed in his ears.

 **Hsne ka tax nhi lgta...**

 **Kdwa krela**

 **Haye main mar jawa smile krte kitne pyare lgte ho**

he placed his thumb n index finger on side of his lips n trying to made curve ...

MUSIC

 **Kahin pyaar na ho jaaye - 2 Pyaar na ho jaaye**

 **Ae dil bataa yeh tujhe kya hua Tu hai kyoon beqaraar itnaa..** **2**

 **Kahin pyaar na ho jaaye -4**

Purvi open her eyes n surprised to see rajat...he was trying to smile...she smiled broadly...

 **Ae dil bataa yeh tujhe kya hua**

 **Tu hai kyoon beqaraar itnaa - 2**

 **Kahin pyaar na ho jaaye -4**

Rajat saw purvi staring her.. He immediately... n remove his hand...n say

Kya dekh rhi hu

Purvi try to hide smile n nodded as no

Rajat:lift kb khulegi.

Purvi dramatically: main abhi finger lgaungi aur khul jayegi

Rajat turned his face to other side...

Purvi thinks: muh ghuma k smile kiya ja rha ha...wah purvi tera asr hone lga ha inpe

Purvi:Rajat aap cigarette ko le k itne addict kyu ha..

Rajat:14 saal ki umr se pee rha hu na

Purvi shockingly: kya itni km umr se aur aapki ma ne kucch nhi kiya

Rajat:yeh gaal dekh rhi ho (pointing his cheek) zordar tmacha khaya ha ek nhi kyi baar.

Purvi: haww fir bhi ni chhodi

Rajat:kyi baar situation hmare hath mein nhi hoti...hum shi glt ka frk bhul jate ha...aur apne dil ka bojh km krne k liye glt rasta hi chunte ha...

Purvi:pr wqt rehte us glti ko sudhara ja skta ha

Rajat:kucch gltiya kbhi sudhari nhi ja skti...vo ek aisa zkhm bn k reh jati ha k na toh hum mrhm lga skte ha na hi khula chhod skte ha...

(Purvi stared him n rajat to saw her for a while)acha yeh chhodo tumne kbhi apne bare mein nhi btaya k ma papa sb kon kon ha ghr mein

Purvi with weak smile:jb koi ha hi nhi toh btau kya..

Rajat:mtlb

Purvi:I am an orphan... Palampur k orphanage mein rehti thi...2 din ki thi jb koi orphanage k bahr chhod gya tha...pta nhi mera ana psnd nhi tha mera ma baap ko ya mera ldki hona...jb school gyi kajal se dosti ho gyi...pr kucch wqt baad kajal apne parents k sath Mumbai a gyi...aur apne spno ko pura krne main bhi yahan a gyi...(purvi eyes had tears)

Rajat saw her with tears unknowingly he too felt bad for her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder... She placed her head on his chest

...

..

...

 **Outside lift.**

Sajal approached lift...n pressed button...but didn't work

Kajal:ise kya huya ab

Sachin:lift khraab toh nhi ho gyi..

Kajal:ho skta...

Sachin:chlo stairs se chlte ha.

Kajal:haan...

Both went upstairs...

Sachin:ho skta ha..

...

...

...

.

 **INSIDE LIF** **T**

Rajvi were still in same position... Both were silent.

Rajat decided to broke silence

n say

Purvi mujhe bhukh lgi ha..

Purvi sweetly:aap yahan baithiye vo Jo kitchen ha na(pointing toward corner of lift) vahan se aapki kheer bna k lati hu

Rajat:Rat poison

Purvi cuts:nhi dalungi.

Purvi moved her hands in air as she is preparing food...n after sometimes she extend her hands toward rajat n say

Kheer taiyar ha zyada mithe wali bina rat poison

Rajat:lao

n he acted as he is eating

Purvi:kaisi ha

Rajat:bht achhi pr mitha thoda km ha

Purvi sadly:maine itni mehnt se bnaya n aapko psnd ni ayi.. Huh

She turned her face to other side..Rajat saw her n say

Sorry kheer bht achi ha

Purvi turned her face n say

Sch

Rajat:much

Purvi laughed at their foolishness...n rajat smiled lightly n lost in her laughter.. She is glowing like moon in dimmed lift...He stared her without blink.

.

 **MUSIC**

 **Jee chaahe jee bhar ke chaahoon usse main**

 **Chaahat ka mausam na beete kabhi**

 **Uske khayaalon mein khoya rahoon main**

 **Manzil mujhe to milegi vahi**

 **Yeh hai aitbaar dil ki pukar**

 **sun mere yaar, hoho**

Purvi saw him staring at her.. She felt little uneasy...but she too lost in him..

 **-Kahin pyaar na ho jaaye...2**

Both were lost...n moving closer...

 **Kahin pyaar na ho jaaye ...2**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **OUTSIDE LIFT**

Sajal reached Rajat cabin..but didn't see him...then they went to rehearsal hall ...but again they didn't find them... Hopelessly they moved out...

suddenly they heard some laughing sounds.

Kajal:office mein toh koi nhi toh yeh awazein...

Sachin:lift se a rhi ha...knhi vo dono andr toh nhi ...

Kajal: chlo dekhte ha

Sajal went toward lift n start banging lift door..

Sachin:Rajat purvi tum ho kya..

Kajal:Purvi

n they were shouting...

...

...

...

 **INSIDE LIFT**

Rajvi were still lost...n moving toward each other...n just abt to kiss but distracted by Sajal voice...

Both came to senses back n turned their heads in embarrassment...

They again heard voice..

Rajat:lgta sachin ha

Purvi nodded n both stood... starts shouting n banging lift door...

Rajat:Sachin tu ha kya.. Main aur purvi andr bnd ho gye ha..

Open it

...

...

...

 **OUTSIDE LIFT**

Sachin:haan rajat krta hu kucch...tu thik ha na

Kajal:main mechanic ko phone krta hu...

Sachin:pani aur kucch khane ka arrangement bhi kr lena...

bhukhe honge dono

Kajal nodded n moved out

Sachin:Rajat tu tnsn na le... Mechanic ata hi hoga.

Rajat:Sachin cigarette bhi mnga de

Sachin in disappointment:thik ha

Rajat:dekh jldi kr...5 ghnte se nhi pee.

Sachin in anger:ok

Rajat took a relieved sigh..

Purvi:aap cigarette chhod kyu in dete

Rajat:mushkil ha but I'll try

Purvi smiled...

After struggle of half an hour lift got open n Rajvi came out.

Sachin hugged Rajat: tu thik ha na

Rajat:haan mujhe kya huya ha.. M fine

Sachin:yeh le teri cigarette..

Rajat took packet n kept one in his lips...he is about to lighten it he stopped n keep packet inside pocket...

Sachin was shocked n Say

Kya huya

Rajat:abhi mn nhi ha

Sachin nodded...Rajat looked Purvi...Purvi smiled at him.

Kajal:chlo 5 bjne wale ha kucch kha toh lo ..

Rajvi:kha liya.

Sajal confusedly:kb

Rajat:mtlb bhukh nhi ha...chl ghr chlte ha

Sachin nodded n all moved out..

Sachin sat in car but Rajat looking behind actually purvi who's going with kajal...

Rajat thinks: turn purvi...turn

Purvi tuned to him..Rajat waved his hand.. Purvi too bid him bye

n passed a smile to him...

 **MUSIC**

 **Ae dil bataa yeh tujhe kya hua**

 **Tu hai kyoon beqaraar itnaa**

n both settled into car n drove to different directions...Purvi is still lost n smiling remembering lift incident..

 **Sapnon mein jo mere aane lagaa hai**

 **Apna voh lagne lagaa hai mujhe**

 **Harpal jo aankhon mein rehne lagaa hai**

 **Pyaara voh lagne lagaa hai mujhe**

 **Mujhe baar baar hai intezaar kab aaye yaar hoho**

Rajat reached his home...n directly went to his room...he stood front of mirror n trying to smile...

 **Kahin pyaar na ho jaaye**

 **Kahin pyaar na ho jaaye**

 **Ae dil bataa yeh tujhe kya huaTu hai kyoon beqaraar itnaa-**

 **Kahin pyaar na ho jaaye**

 **Kahin pyaar na ho jaaye - 2**

Rajvi slept with these thoughts...

...

...

...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

Its about 10 AM...Rajat is still sleeping.. Someone entered his room... n say

Good morning sir...aapki coffee

Rajat got up with this n saw an unknown person in his room.. He took coffee mug n threw it in anger n shouts

Who the hell r u? How dare r you to enter my room...

he pushed that man out of room n shouts

Ma Sachu

Both came n asked about matter

Rajat pointing man:who is he

Sachin:bhai kon ha tu pehle toh kbhi nhi dekha

Savitri:yeh nya servant rkha ha..

Kyu

Rajat:toh ise ghr k rules nhi btaye.

Savitri:huya kya ha

Servant:madam aapne kaha tha k chhote babu ko utha doh vhi toh krne aya tha pr chhote babu toh bhdk gye

Rajat:ma ne tujhe chhote babu kaha tha vo yeh ha(pointing sachin) main nhi...

Sachin: chhod na rajat nya ha main smjha dunga

Rajat: dekho Jo bhi naam ha tumhara...yeh mera room ha aur glti se andr ane ki glti mt krna...mujhe mere room kisi ka ana psnd nhi ha...got it(shouts at servant)

he moved inside..n shut door

Savitri:dekho raju agge se iske kmre mein mt jana...ise psnd nhi ha

He nodded n left

Sachin: bdi ma kucch kro iska...

Savitri:itne saalo se try kr rhe ha huya kya kucch

Sachin:nhi..

Savitri:chl aja.

Both moved to hall...After sometimes Rajat too entered hall...

Savitri:Rajat aja

Rajat angrily:aap log hi pujiye ise mera koi vasta nhi ha inse

n he moved out

Sachin:kya bdi ma aap kyu is khdus ko bulati ha...chlo prashad dijiye

Savitri gave her n say

Acha kitna kaam bcha ha film ka

Sachin:bdi ma zyada nhi..2 mhine toh ho chukke bs hopefully within a month it will be completed...

Savitri:thik ha jao ab..

Sachin moved out...

...

...

...

...

 **FILMCITY**

All reached there...Purvi is in her vanity...n very much tensed...Sajal is trying to convince her...but she is not in mood to listen...

Sachin:Purvi yeh hairstyle acha ha

Purvi:no sachin

Kajal:acha yeh straight cut kaisa ha

Purvi:no

Sachin showing him some more haircuts...but she denied..

Mean while rajat passed from there n saw them tensed... He entered n asked

Wht happened?

Sachin:Rajat yr ise koi hairstyle psnd ni a rha ..m fed up yr

Kajal:haan rajat is purvi ki bchi ne dmag ghuma diya hmara. .. Hair stylist bhi bhaag gya iske nkhro se tng ake...

Purvi:toh rajat aap ji btayiye hairstyle se personality achhi honi chahiye toh main kyu koi aisa vaisa hair style choose krke apni personality khraab kru

Rajat:can I suggest something

Trio:haan

Rajat gently held her hair from ends n say

Yahan pe curl de do...aur yeh upr forehead pe chhote flick dedo...bht pretty lgogi..(while looking her)

kajal:yr flicks bht purana fashion ha

Sachin:haan rajat kucch nya

Purvi cuts:perfect...yhi hairstyle thik ha...

Sajal were shocked...n Rajat gave her look n moved out...

Purvi got ready for shot..it's a dance shoot...

Sachin:ready...dance k liye

Purvi nodded

..

...

...

Dance start...

Purvi start dancing...

 **Manwa laage...o manwa laage**

 **Laage re sanware Laage re sanware**

 **Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re**

 **Manwa laage.. o manwa laage Laage re sanwareLaage re sanwareLe khela maine jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya kahai daav rere**

Rajat was lost in her n imagining himself at place of sachin...

 **Musaafir hoon main door ka Deewana hoon main dhoop ka Mujhe na bhaye..**

 **na bhaye, na bhaye chaanv re**

 **Manwa laage.. o manwa laage Laage re sanware Laage re sanware**

 **Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv rehey hey...¸¸**

Sachin forgetting his step again n agian...rajat n sachin got frustrated with it...Rajat got up n went toward them n say

Kya ha sachin...bhul kyu rha ha.

Sachin:yr pta nhi kucch smjh in a rha...choreographer ko bula

Rajat: main krke dikhau

Kajal was drinking water with this glass fell from her hand..n sajal eyes got widened n shouts.

Tum

Rajat:kyu main ni kr skta. Chl baitho vahan aur dhyan se dekho

Sajal went n Rajat stood with Purvi n took his position..

He held her from waist...n Purvi placed her hand on his shoulder...they start dancing

 **Aisi kaisi boli tere naino ne boli Jaane kyon main doli Aisa lage teri ho li main, tu mera..mm..**

Rajat start twirled her

er

 **Tune baat kholi kacche dhaago me piro li**

 **Baaton ki rangoli se na khelun aise holi main naa tera..**

 **O kisi ka toh hoga hi tu Kyun na tujhe main hi jeetun**

 **Khule khabon me jeete hain, jeete hain baawre**

Both lost in each other forgetting outer world...

 **Manwa laage.. o manwa laage Laage re sanware Laage re sanware**

 **Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv rehey hey...**

Both were totally lost in each other...even didn't realise that song has ended... All claps... n they separated with sounds of clappings ...

Sachin:Wah rajat tu toh bht acha dance krta ha...main toh kehta hu tu hero bn ja

Rajat:ab smjh aya toh shot shuru kre...

He nodded n they completed shot...

In a month they have completed their project...with time rajvi start sharing an unnamed n unknown bond...

...

...

...

...

 **End of Chap**

 **A/N:big thank you to all readers n reviewers**

 **Waiting for ur precious reviews.**

 **Bye**

 **TC**

 **Stay Happy**

 **Mithi...**


	7. Chapter 7

**RAJAT HOUSE**

Rajat is in his room...n looking happy...he was thinking...n a big smile appeared on his face...he povs

Aaj trailor launch party ha...aur m sure that m in love with her... So purvi aaj main confess krunga.. Btadunga kya ho tum mere liye.. Ma yahan nhi ha vrna sbse pehle unhe btata aur vo kitna khush hoti...

he opened his wardrobe... n searching for a dress...he shouts in frustration

Oh gosh!Ek acha dress bhi nhi ha...yeh itne dull color pehn k jaunga... proposal sunne se pehle hi mna kr degi...kya kru

Then he shouts

Sachu

...

..

...

...

Here sachin is in lost somewhere...n smiling himself...he thinks

Kya feeling ha yeh...aaj se pehle kbhi nhi huya aise...is this love...uska hsta chehra hmesha nzro k samne rehta ha...lgta ha mujhe pyar ho gya..aaj hi bta dunga use...

He came out of his thoughts with rajat voice

Sachu

Sachin shook his head n povs

Bdi ma is khdus ke paas mujhe akela kyu chhod jati ho...

again he heard rajat voice

Sachu

Sachin got up n said

Aya

He moved hurriedly to rajat's room..n ask

Kya ha rajat

Rajat:yr aaj party k liye koi dress nhi sujh rha...sb kitne dull aur outdated ha...shopping chle

Sachin eyes widened with this..n he moved toward him touched his forehead n say

Fever toh ni lg rha...tu thik ha na

Rajat surprisedly: kyu mujhe kya hona ha

Sachin: tujhe apne kpde out dated lg rhe ha aur tu shopping k liye bol rha ha

Rajat: ohh nautakhi chlega ya nhi yeh bta

Sachin: arrey mera bhai pehli baar shopping k liye bol rha ha toh kyu ni jaunga...

Rajat: chle

Sachin nodded n they went out for shopping...

...

...

...

...

 **SHOPPING MALL**

Purvi n Kajal is roaming in mall...they looked for a dress..

Kajal:Purvi yeh gown try kr

Purvi:yeh toh bht acha ha

Kajal:chl try krle

Purvi is about to move she saw rajat n he signalled as no

Purvi povs:Pagal purvi hr wqt rajat...tu bs yeh baat dmag mein rkh vo tujh mein interested nhi ha...chl try kr ja k

She is about to move but someone covered her eyes.

Purvi was surprised

Kajal:chl bta purvi kon ha

Purvi:Sachin

Sachin:oh hr baar kaise pta chl jata ha..

Purvi:bs chl jata ha

Sachin look at her dress:yeh le rhi ho achhi ha but kucch aur try kr...kyu rajat

Purvi looked at rajat with surprised n say

Aap

Rajat:kyu

Purvi:nhi kucch time pehle jb aap...but she quiet...

Sachin: kya huya

Kajal:jis kaam se aye ha vo krle

All nodded...

Sachin: purvi look at this...

Purvi took that n looked at rajat

.. He denied

Purvi:nhi sachin kucch aur

Kajal:sachin sirf iske dress choose kroge mere liye nhi

Sachin: arrey kyun nhi tum toh jaan ho meri...chlo hum dusre store mein chlte ha...

Kajal nodded n both moved out leaving rajvi behind...

Purvi silently seeing dresses... But she is so confused...n looked at rajat but he is no where...

Purvi povs:huh jb sachin bta rha tha tb bina mtlb k sr hila rhe the aur jb btana chahiye toh gayab ho gye...

Meanwhile salesboy came n give her a saree n asked

Mam yeh pack krdu...

Purvi:kr dijiye...

He packed n gave her...

Purvi:bill kitna huya

Boy:mam vo toh sir ne de diya...

Purvi surprisedly: kon sir

Boy signal towards men section

Purvi turned n saw rajat there..

She smiled n moved to him...

Rajat: party mein yeh pehn ke ana...

Meanwhile sachin came n say

Purvi kucch liya kya

Purvi:haan saree

Sachin: o c'mon purvi yeh saree varee nhi pehn rhi ho tum..

yeh maine tumhare liye gown liya ha yeh pehnna...

Purvi took that packet from sachin n looked toward Rajat.

Rajat gave who cares look n said

Sachin agr tera flirting session ho gya ho toh Jo kaam krne aye ha vo krle...

Sachin:haan (to purvi) u have to wear this

Rajat dragged him...Purvi tried hard not to laugh...kajal gave a confusing look to purvi...

Kajal:tu kyu hs rhi ha...

Purvi smiles:kucch nhi...

Kajal:ghr chle

Purvi nodded n both left for home...

..

.

Other side rajat n sachin went to parking lot...sachin was confused...n asked

Kya huya is trh kheench kyu laya...aur teri shopping

Rajat in anger: bhaad mein jaye shopping...nhi krni mujhe...chlo ghr

Sachin murmurs: khdus ha khdus hi rhega.

They drove away..

...

...

...

 **RAJAT HOUSE**

Rajat is in bad mood...he is not ready till now...Sachin came n saw him...he gave irritated looks n said

Oh director Saab ready nhi hona...party ka tym ho rha ha

Rajat: mujhe ni Jana

Sachin: chl na yr...kya huya

Rajat got up n say

Jldi a jaunga main

Sachin: tu chl toh shi...

Rajat nodded...n got ready..

After sometimes they left for party hall...

...

..

...

..

 **VENUE**

Rajat n Sachin reached there... Both met guests... n party is in full swing...but there is no sign of kajal n Purvi...

Sachin:yeh purvi aur kajal ni aye ab tk...

Rajat in anger:mujhe kya pta...

Sachin thinks:yeh khdus bhi na

Rajat:main chlta hu...

He turned toward exit but stopped seeing purvi on entrance...he lost in her...she wored same saree...she is looking gorgeous in off white shimmering saree...Rajat smiled to see her...

Sachin pressed his shoulder n ask

tum ja rhe the toh gye kyu nhi

Rajat:main soch rha hu trailor launch k baad hi jaunga..

Sachin in low tone:ajeeb toh pehle se hi ha ab pagal bhi ho gya ha...

Sachin moved toward Purvi n kajal...sachin side hugged kajal n purvi...

Kajal:kaisi lg rhi hu

Sachin flirts:kya btau party ki shaan bdh gyi...

Kajal: ohh

Sachin: schi

Kajal:huh

Sachin:purvi tum hi btao

But miss purvi is looking for rajat but he is no where... Sachin snapping his fingers front of her eyes n say

Kahan khoyi ho

Purvi nodded as no..

Sachin:aur yeh kya yeh kyu pehna vo kyu nhi...kitne dil se laya tha...mujh gareeb ka toh dil hi tut gya ouch...

Kajal:Sachu darling ho gya tumhara

Sachin making faces

Purvi:Sachin baki sb nhi aye

Sachin:sb toh ha

Kajal:Rajat kahan ha

Purvi:haan vo kahan ha

Sachin:may be he left...

Purvi face fell down...n say

Kajal hum bhi jldi chlenge...m not feeling well.

Sachin:kya huya...

Purvi:bs kucch khas nhi

Kajal:chl party enjoy kre...

Sachin nodded but purvi moved to corner n sat...she is not interested in all...her eyes searching only for rajat...

Meanwhile someone came n say

Mam drink

Purvi without looking:nhi chahiye

Waitor: mam yeh orange juice lijiye na

Purvi: no thanks

Waitor:mango shake le lijiye

Purvi frustrated n shouts: bola na nhi chahiye...

waitor:ek baar nzr ghuma k dekh lijiye

Purvi shouts n turn:tu jata kyu nhi ha...ek toh rajat bina mile chle gye upr se tu

She stopped while seeing person... She smiled broadly...

Purvi:aap yahin the...

Rajat: achhi lg rhi ho.

Purvi smiles...

Rajat:vaise tum kise dhuhnd rhi thi...

Purvi:vo...vo...aap...nhi...vo kajal

Rajat smiles n thinks

Rajat party k baad ise bol dena... Shayad yeh bhi wohi chahti ha...

Both stood silent...meanwhile Sachin announced for dance..

Rajvi looked each other... meanwhile kajal came n dragged her to another side... They were talking n laughing... Rajat lost in her...

 **Music**

 **Chhaaya hai jo dil pe kya nasha hai**

 **Aisa lag raha hai pyaar ho raha haiHo,**

 **chhaaya hai jo dil pe kya nasha hai**

 **Aisa lag raha hai pyaar ho raha hai**

Purvi steal glances to Rajat while talking Purvi

 **Beqaraari mein bhi kitna maza hai**

 **Aisa lag raha hai pyaar ho raha hai**

Sachin move toward Purvi n took her to dance floor...Rajat saw this n felt jealous to see them close... He went to dance floor with kajal.

 **Apni palkon mein mujhko chhupaaya hai**

 **Ek chehre ne mera chain churaaya hai**

 **Har taraf shokh mausam ka saaya haiIn hawaaon ne mera aanchal udaaya ha**

 **Dil mein jo chhupi hai ek dilruba hai**

 **Aisa lag raha hai pyaar ho raha hai**

 **Beqaraari mein bhi kitna maza hai**

 **Aisa lag raha hai pyaar ho raha hai**

While partner exchanging Rajvi came together...He held her from waist she shivered on his touch... both lost

 **Main to deewaani teri hone lagi**

 **Ajnabi khayaalon mein khone lagi**

 **Kuch khabar hui na mujhko teri kasam Kab aur kahan yeh chaahat hui sanam**

 **Dard hai chubhan hai haya haiAisa lag raha hai pyaar ho raha hai**

 **Chhaaya hai jo dil pe kya nasha haiAisa lag raha hai pyaar ho raha hai**

 **Hm,beqaraari mein bhi kitna maza hai**

 **Aisa lag raha hai pyaar ho raha hai**

 **Aisa lag raha hai,aisa lag raha hai**

 **Aisa lag raha hai pyaar ho raha hai**

 **MUSIC ENDS**

Rajvi went to another corner..

Rajat: Purvi ek baat bolu

Purvi:jee

Rajat:ummm aaj tum bht pretty lg rhi ho

Purvi raised her eyebrow n said

aap yeh baat 15 times bol rhe ho...kucch baat ha jo bolni ha

Rajat:baad mein btau

Purvi: okkk

Rajat:toh bta du

Purvi:aapki mrzi

Rajat:vo i

But he cut by sachin...

Rajat tum dono yahan kya kr rhe ho...chlo lets dance

Rajat:nhee yr

Purvi denied too

Sachin:Rajat ka toh smjh ata ha pr tumhe kya huya...chlo mere sath is khdus ko rehne doh..

n he took her with him...

Sachvi start dance...Purvi eyes were fixed on Rajat...he smiled lightly...Purvi too smiled...

Other side Kajal stood beside Rajat n said

Lgta ha iski nyi gf purvi hogi...

Rajat was shocked: what

Kajal:tum kyu shock ho rhe ho... Yeh toh iski purani adat ha nyi nyi ldkiyo ko date krna...

Rajat:toh tum use apne dil ki baat bta doh

Kajal:vhi toh nhi kr skti...vo aise hi khush ha...shayad rishto ko seriously lene se drta ha...lgta ha rishto mein gehri chot khayi ha isiliye bs rishto ko sirf entertainment smjhta ha

Rajat lost:chot toh bht gehri ha...jiski chubhn aaj tk ho rhi ha...

Kajal:kya

Rajat:kucch nhi...

Kajal nodded...Rajat eyes again fell on sachvi...they were dancing n laughing...Sachin hand is on her waist...

Rajat look them in anger...he felt uneasy..in anger he left the place...

Here at Sachvi side... Purvi stopped when she didn't find rajat...

Sachin:kya huya

Purvi:m tired...

Sachin:ohk

Both went down n moved to drink corner but purvi's eyes searching him...

Kajal:kya huya kise dhund rhi ha

Purvi:main kucch der bahr jau.. M nt feeling well..

Sachin:main chlu

Purvi nodded as no

Sajal nodded n purvi moved out

Sachin:ise kya huya

Kajal:kucch dino se kafi weird behave kr rhi ha...pta nhi kya huya

Sachin:chl tu bta chlti ha kya

Kajal shook her head in disappointment...n moved from there...

Sachin thinks:aaj main apne dil ki baat bolne wala tha i think pehle rajat se baat kr lu...pta ni is rishtey ko accept bhi kr payega ya nhi...

He lost in his thoughts

.

...

...

...

...

Here outside hall Purvi is standing n talking to her self...

Huh bina btaye chle gye...baat bhi adhuri reh gyi...kehna kya chahte the...lekin bta toh skte the na ki vo ja rhe ha...main kyu tnsn lu...jate ha toh jaye... ab main bhi chlti hu...kajal toh late ayegi main taxi le leti hu...

She is waiting for taxi...a car came n stopped front of her...

Someone pulled her inside car..

Purvi was scared with this...she didn't understand anything... she start shouting...she saw fiery red eyes of person n became more scared...She was crying... Person raised his hand n slapped her...n shouts

Chup...quiet...mujhe shor psnd nhi smjhi tum...

Purvi shut her mouth with fear...

After sometimes they reached a bungalow... Person said her to come inside but she denied... So he forcefully took her inside..

They entered a big room... Person dragged her to middle of room...n switched on the lights.

She was shocked to see her photographs in room... All walls r covered with her photographs...

Then he saw person... n said

Yeh sb kya ha...

Person: abhi bhi btau

Purvi:mujhe Jana ha n she about to move

Person held her wrist n locked her in hug...

Purvi became more scared n shut her eyes...

She was sobbing... n saying

Mujhe jane doh please...

Person nodded as no...

Person:meri baat sunke chli Jana...

Purvi was crying continuously.. Tears r rolling down to her cheeks...n tried free herself from his hug

...

..

.

...

 **...**

 **End of chap...**

 **A/N: so who's this man?**

 **A big thnkew to all readers n reviewer**

 **Keep reviewing...**

 **TC**

 **Stay blessed**

 **Mithi..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiiii**

 **i knw m too late...but I wasn't able to give updates...but now m back with new update...**

 **so here is next chap**

 **R n R**

..  
..

A quick recap: Rajat decided to confess his feelings to Purvi...n Someone took Purvi forcefully with him...

...  
...

Purvi stood center of room...which is filled with her photographs... She tried to escape but He locked her in hug...She was crying continuously n struggling to escape...

He is moving closer to her n about to touch her lips... she was so scared..she pushed him hard n only one word came from her mouth

Rajat

He moved back due to her force...n he again held her from waist..n gripped tightly n say

 **Meri ankho mein chupe pyar ko mehsus toh kar..!**

 **.mein woh hun joo tuje dil se teri ruh tk ko chahta hu.**

Purvi had tears:plz rajat chhodiye...kyu kr rhe ha aisa aap...drd ho rha ha mujhe...have you drunk..

Rajat:kyu jb sachin tumhare qareeb ata ha tb toh tumhe bura nhi lgta.. vo tumhe touch kre toh frk nhi pdhta

Purvi eyes got widened with this n say

rajat aap yeh kya keh rhe ha...jb hum pehli baar mile mujhe lga k aap ek janwar ho pr dhire dhire mujhe lga aap achhe insan ho pr nhi aap ne aaj sabit kr diya k aap janwar ho... aap bht bure ha I hate u rajat just hate u...

He pushed her aside n say

main hi pagal hu tumne 2 baar hs k kya baat ki main kucch aur smjhne lga... tumhare kehne pe bdlne chla tha pr tum dusre new comers k jaisi ho...jaise k vo successful logo ko use krte ha vaise hi tum mere naam ka use krne ja rhi thi...aur mujhe lga k shayad tum alag ho...nhi tum bhi vaisi hi ho... look miss purvi main nhi bdlunga jao tum...just go

Purvi was shocked to see him like this n about to move...But rajat held her hand...she looked him...

He:plz mt jao Purvi main manta hu main khdus hu.. bura hu bht bura... meri ek glti ne meri ma se uska pati chheen liya ..Sachin se uska bchpn chheen liya...hmare ghr ki khushiya khtm kr di maine...drta tha koi mere qareeb ayega toh meri vjh se use bhi tkleef na ho isiliye kat gya tha sbse... siwaye kaam se koi rishta nhi kisi se mera... pr tumhare ane se main bdlne lga...duniya achhi lgne lgi...khul ke jeene ko mn kiya...main main na rha tumhare rng mein dhlne lga.. n start throwing things on floor.

Purvi was just staring him... she couldn't able to say anything... She was looking straight toward him...Rajat leave her hand n say

m sorry Purvi aaj gussa a gya toh yeh kr diya...pr kya krta tumhe sachin k sath dekh bht gussa aya.. aur gusse mein aa ke yeh glti kr di...jao tum main agge se kbhi tumhare raste mein nhi aunga...jao

he turned his face to other side... Purvi turn toward door start stepping forward...Rajat saw her going he wanna stop her..  
he shouts

I Love You Purvi...apni sari zindagi bitayogi mere sath ...

But Purvi didn't turn... Rajat sat on his knees hopelessly...n eyes got wet... He says

Purvi main manta hu k main glt hu mera trika glt ha pr meri feelings glt nhi ha...I really love you Purvi... main bdl jaunga apna anger bhi control krunga pr tum mt jao plz..  
ruk jao Purvi...

Purvi stopped at door...but didn't turn...Rajat still sat on his knees with closed eyes...

Purvi about to stepped out she heard a voice

kahan ja rhi ho...

Purvi saw here n there n saw her image front of her...n say.

kon ho tum

Image:tumhara dil jo rajat se pyar krta ha...use zrurt ha tumhari aur tum ja rhi ho

Purvi:main nhi rukungi.. aaj hum kisi rishtey mein bhi nhi ha fir bhi yeh sb...kl ko agr hum rishtey mein bndh gye tb kya...

Image:pyar toh janwar ko bhi bdl deta ha vo toh fir bhi insan...ja tham le uska hath...

Purvi start thinking...n she heard another voice

kya soch rhi ha...knhi apne dil ki baat maanne toh ni chli...dil ki mt sun tu dmag ki sun...meri sun chli ja rajat se door... barbad kr dega vo tumhari zindagi

both her heart n brain start arguing...she covered her eyes to resist these voice n both images got disappeared...Purvi looked back toward rajat..  
Rajat sat on his knees at floor with wet closed eyes her heart pinched inside to see him like this...

She closed the door n moved back to him... n sat front of him...Rajat didn't realise her presence...She cupped his face n kissed his both eyes...He opened his eyes n hugged her tightly...n say

really sorry purvi...tum mujhe sza doh pr plz chhod k mt jana...main ab is andhere se bahr niklna chahta hu...plz mt jao

Purvi separated him from hug n looked into his eyes...n say

nhi jaungi...kbhi nhi jaungi...pr aap

Rajat cuts:tumhari qasam bdl jaunga...jaise bologi vaise hi...

Purvi wiped his tears n say

toh ab no rona dhona...

Rajat smiles lightly n say

purvi sorry for what i did to you.. main nhi krna chahta tha pr

Purvi stopped him by sealing his lips.. this was unexpected for him...he start responding after few minutes...They kissed passionately...n separated when they were out of breath...

Rajat stared her n she downed her gaze while blushing...

Rajat: Purvi vo

Purvi cuts:ab bhul jayiye vo sb hum aaj se new beginning krte ha...

Rajat nodded...

Both stood up...n Purvi gave a look to room.. all things r scattered on floor...

Rajat:kya dekh rhi ho

Purvi:aapka gussa n signal toward things lying on floor...

Rajat smiled..

Purvi:ab aap mujhe ghr chhod doh plz

Rajat:kyu

Purvi:ab main yahan thodi na rhungi...Sachin a jayega aur aapki ma bhi hogi...toh hme sath dekh k kya sochenge

Rajat:ma Delhi gyi ha aur sachin aaj kajal k sath jayega kyunki uske paas car nhi ha...aur yahan sirf main aur tum ho..

Sound of thunder Strom.. Purvi got scared n hugged him .

Rajat:haan mausam bhi khraab ha mtlb barish hone wali ha n u knw Mumbai ki barish...so aaj ynhi ruk jao.

Rajvi excitedly: barish

Purvi looked him n say

aap bhi..

Rajat:chlogi.

Purvi nodded n moved toward door..

Rajat: kahan ja rhi ho

Purvi: niche garden mein.

Rajat went toward her n picked her in arms n moved toward other side of room...Purvi was confused...Rajat gently put her down n opened the door here...n say

chle Purvi

she nodded n shocked to see a beautiful terrace garden... she hugged him in joyness n ran outside in rain...she was jumping running like kids n playing with droplets n Rajat smiled... n lost in her..

He went toward her n extend his hand toward her n signal something.. Purvi placed her hand in his hand n placed her feet on his feet... Rajat wrapped his arms around her waist n she put her arms in his neck... Both looking each other eyes n rajat start moving...both were lost..

 **BG Music**

 **In lamhon ke daaman mein pakiza se riste hain koi kalma mohabat ka dohrate farishte hain khamosh si hai zameen hairaan sa falak hai ek noor hi noor sa ab aasman talak hai**

 **nagmein hi nagmein hai jagti soti fizaon mein husn hai sari adaon mein ishq hai jaise hawaon mein...2**

both were lost...Rajat is about to kiss her she lightly pushed him n ran..  
Rajat smiled while ruffling his hairs...n start following her...after sometime he caught her.. he leaned toward her n she closed her eyes... they r about to kiss but sound of loud thunderstorm distracted them...it starts raining heavily..

Purvi: Rajat andr chliye barish bht tezz ho gyi ha..

Rajat held her hand n both went inside room... Purvi n Rajat r totally wet... Purvi stood in a corner front of fan n tried to dry her saree... Rajat shut terrace door n saw toward her... He lost in her...she is totally wet..droplets were falling from her face n hairs... how could he control himself seeing her like this...he went toward her n picked her in arms.. Purvi got confused... n say

Rajat yeh

Rajat didn't say anything.. He gently lied her on bed.. n sat beside her...both lost in each other eyes...

 **Kaise yeh ishq hai kaisa yeh khwab hai kaise jazbaat ka umda salab hai din badle raatein badli, baathein badli jeene ke aandaz hi badlein hai**

he went toward her she became more nervous n say

Rajat

Rajat put his finger on her lips n say

shshhhhh

He gently kissed her cheeks...n start sucking water drops from her face.. she start shivering with his touch... her eyes were closed...he moved to her lips n finally their lips met...they were gentle at beginning n but afterwards it turns to wild n passionate one...

I **n lamhon ke daaman mein pakiza se riste hain Koi kalma mohabat ka dohrate farishte hain**

Both separated when they were out of breath... both were breathing heavily.. Rajat lied on her n start planted soft kisses on her neck...Purvi hands r playing with her hairs... suddenly she felt his sharp teeth on her neck which give her pain n she moaned loudly n say

Rajat

Rajat innocently: kya huya

Purvi glared him n say

u knw better

Rajat smiles n again got busy with her kissing n bitting work ..

Purvi is still thinking about whole incident till he took her forcefully with him...some thoughts occupied her mind

kya yeh shi ha...means mujhe is sb k baad rajat pe trust krna chahiye...dil aur dmag mein uljh gyi main...she tried to move but rajat pinned her to bed with his body weight...n she decided to listen her heart...she turned him n say

Rajat no more shaitani aap mujhe mera room btayiye...she said while getting down from bed...

Rajat nodded disappointly n say

Rajat: shayad tumhe mujhpe bhrosa nhi vrna tum guest room ka na pucchti haq se mere room mein rukti...shayad tumne maaf hi nhi kiya mujhe...thik bhi ha...khair chlo room dikha du

she was shocked..n cupped his face n say

Yeh aap kya keh rhe ha...  
aap aisa kaise

Rajat: toh kyu ja rhi mujhse door..

Purvi looked into his eyes which r filled pure love for her... she hugged him...he too hugged her back... Rajat attacked her neck again...n she is just moaning in pleasure of their completeness...

 **samay ne yeh kya kiya badal di hai kaya tumhe mene paa liye mujhe tumne paya mile dekho aise hai hum ke do sur ho jaise madham koi jyada na koi kam kise aag mein ke prem aag mein jalte dono hi the tan bhi hai man bhi man bhi hai tan bhi**

after sometimes they were lying on bed while covering their bodies with quilt...while feeling each other, their love n feeling of completing each other...

they slept after spending some quality time...

...  
...

 **OTHER SIDE**

Sajal is leaving from party... sachin stood worriedly roadside same time kajal stopped his car front of him n say

kya huya raat k 2 bje tumhare chehre pe 12 kyu bje ha...

Sachin: yr main aur rajat ek gadi se aye the vo toh chla ab is barish mein taxi bhi nhi milegi...

Kajal: mere sath chlo

He nodded n get inside kahan ha

Kajal:vo chli gyi...tum btao tum khush kyu ho

Sachin:I am in love

Kajal:is mein nya kya ha hr hfte toh tumhe pyar hota ha

Sachin: No Kajal this time serious wala...I wanna marry her...

Kajal was shocked to hear this n her heart broke with this...she felt she lost her love...  
Kajal pressed the break with jerk...

Sachin:kya huya

Kajal:kon ha vo

Sachin:I love Purvi

Kajal eyes were widened with shock...

...  
 **end of chap**

 **A/N: this chap is filler one but yeh raat itni asani se khtm nhi hogi...bht se raaz khulne baki ha.**

 **to knw stay tuned**

 **Thankyou so much for reviews..**

 **keep reviewing**

 **tc**

 **stay blessed**

 **mithi...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiiiii**

 **so here is next chap... u'll be shocked after reading this...so many unexpected things to be unfolded.**

 **R n R**

 **/.../.../.../.../.../.../**

Sachin:I am in love kajal n this time I am damn serious...

Kajal composed herself: kon ha vo

Sachin excitedly: I love Purvi

Kajal was shattered from inside...She wanna cry but tried to compose herself... she managed her smile...Sachin got down from car n extended his arms n tried to feel raindrops...

Kajal too got down n saw him carefully,his smile n brightness of his face...

Kajal:Sachin chlo

Sachin:I love u Purvi

Kajal stared him...

Sachin burst into laughter...n hugged kajal

Kajal was really confused..

Sachin:kajal shkl dekho apni aisa lg rha ha k tumhara BF kisi aur se shadi krne ja rha ho.

kajal confusedly:means

Sachin:mtlb tum jaisi budhu ldki aaj tk nhi dekhi maine...yr maine kbhi relations ko seriously liya ha kya...agr mujhe shadi krni hogi main tujhse krunga bcz I trust you n I love you

Kajal was more confused: abhi toh Purvi ko abhi mujhe

Sachin cuts:Kajal main Purvi se vhi pyar krta hu Jo tujse krta hu mtlb sirf ek dost k jaise

Kajal:ek minute abhi toh Purvi I love u bol rhe the

Sachin smiles: vo toh rajat bolega na Purvi ko winks*

Kajal became more confused:sachin tum kya bole ja rhe ho

Sachin:yr dekh tujhe ni lgta k rajat n Purvi mein kucch

Kajal:impossible

Sachin:silly girl...Purvi vo ldki ha Jo rajat ki hsi vapis la skti ha...isiliye rajat ko kucch dino se insecure kiya ja rha tha...

Kajal shaking her head: mujhe chkr a rha ha

Sachin:chlo may be kl tk rajat Purvi ko bol dega

Kajal:kya

Sachin loud:I love u Purvi

Kajal:mtlb tum Purvi se

Sachin: kitne saalo se janti ho mujhe...fir...main aur serious abt relations... na na

Kajal smiled:means u

Sachin thinks:kajal jb main janta hu k tu mujhse itna pyar krti ha toh main kisi aur ke bare mein kyu sochu ...aur tum nhi janti k main bhi tujhse pyar krta hu pr mera past mujhe is rishte ko apnane nhi dega... agr sch bta diya toh tum chli jaogi nhi btaya toh dhokha hoga isiliye hmara rishta dosti ka hi rhega...

Kajal shook him: kahan kho gye

Sachin: tumhe pta ha rajat aur Purvi jb lift mein bnd huye the tbse yeh story shuru hui ha...tune note kiya kya rajat ka cigarette pina km ho gya ha...aur vo khush rehne lga ha...aur toh aur aaj shopping mein Purvi ko help kr rha tha... aur vo saree rajat ne hi di ha use Jo aaj party mein pehni thi...

Kajal:hawwww Purvi ki bchi ne mujhe nhi btaya

Sachin:maine socha k dil mein jo aag lgi ha use zra bahr nikalte ha isiliye Purvi ko khud k sath busy rkha aur rajat k dil k sholay bhadak gye...aur bs aaj dono sath ho...most probably sath hi honge...

Kajal:phone kru Purvi ko

Sachin:nhi abhi nhi

Meanwhile his phone rang

he picked up n say

hello badi ma...kaisi ha aap

Savitri:Sachin rajat phone ni utha rha...kya baat ha

Sachin exictedly:sch bdi ma vo phone ni utha rha thankyou bdi ma kya news di ha

Savitri:kya bole ja rha ha mujhe tnsn ho rha ha

Sachin:badii ma fikr not... vo aapki hone wali bahu k sath ha...

Savitri:sch kon ha vo

Sachin:vo main nhi btaunga vo rajat hi btayega

Savitri:chlo bdi bahu toh final huyi...ab tum kajal ko kb apne dil ki baat btaoge

Sachin stern voice:kbhi nhi

Savitri:kyu

Sachin:bdi ma vo meri schayi k sath accept nhi kregi mujhe...sch bina btaye shadi krna cheat hoga... so never

Savitri:she's truely love u...n vo sch janke bhi tera sath nhi chhodegi

Sachin:bdi ma superstar sachin se toh koi bhi shadi kr legi pr Sachin Kumar se koi nhi kregi...

Savitri took sigh:jaise teri mrzi

She hung up...

Sachin turned n saw kajal dancing in rain...she wore black netted saree with silver border...he lost her innocence smile

..

some kids from nearby roadside r playing n dancing with kajal...

they start singing

 **Chakdhoom dhoom chakdhoom dhoom...(4)**

 **Ghode jaisi chaal haathi jaisi dum**

 **O saawan raja kahaan se aaye tum...(2)**

 **Chakdhoom dhoom chakdhoom dhoom...(4)**

Sachin too joined them n start singing

 **Koi ladki hai jab vo hansti hai**

 **Chakdhoom dhoom chakdhoom dhoom**

 **Chakdhoom dhoom chakdhoom dhoom**

 **Koi ladki hai jab vo hansti hai**

 **Baarish hoti hai chhanar chhanar chhumchhum**

Kajal stopped n looked him confusedly

 **Koi ladki hai jab vo hansti hai**

 **Baarish hoti hai chhanar chhanar chhumchhum**

Sachin start dance with kids...n Kajal lost in him..

 **Koi ladka hai jab vo gaata hai**

 **Chakdhoom dhoom chakdhoom dhoom...(2)**

Sachin stared her n gave her a smile...Kajal start dance

 **Arre koi ladka hai jab vo gaata hai**

 **Saawan aata hai ghumar ghumar ghumghoom**

Sachin stared her n signal her to dance...she start dancing

 **Koi ladka hai jab vo gaata hai**

 **Saawan aata hai ghumar ghumar ghumghoom**

Sachin held kajal's hand n dragged her to car...kids are still dancing..

 **Chakdhoom dhoom chakdhoom dhoom**

 **Chakdhoom dhoom chakdhoom dhoom**

both settled in car...n drove to kajal house...

...

...

...

...

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

 **RAJAT ROOM**

Purvi is sleeping peacefully... she moved her hand on bed to find rajat beside her... but there is no one...she open her eyes n saw her alone on bed.. she switched on table lamp n checked time

n say

raat k 3 bje kahan ja skte ha rajat... then she wrapped blanket around her n got down to find rajat...she check whole room n washroom but he is nowhere... She got panic n start shouting his name

Rajat...Rajat

She is about to open the door of room then she heard sound of door from other side... she went to terrace door...it's already open... she went out n saw rajat sat on recliner... she went toward him n hugged him n say

kya ha yeh.. aap bina btaye yahan kyu aye... kitna dr gyi thi main..

Rajat smiled:Purvi meri neend tut gyi toh dekha barish ruk gyi ha toh kucch der yahan ake baith gya n he made her sit beside him..

Purvi:huh sidha sidha boliye na cigarette pine aye ha...(she snatched the cigarette n throw it)... Aap chhod kyu ni dete

Rajat:try toh kr rha hu...ab just ekdum se thoda chhod skta hu...i need time

Purvi shook her head n placed her head on his shoulder... he side hugged her... both were silent enjoying night view after rain... none of them speak for few minutes...then rajat decided to break silence..

He:purvi 1-2 din mein ma a jayegi main tumhe unse milwa dunga...pr

Purvi:pr kya

Rajat:I want k filhal hmara relation sirf hum tk rhe means I don't wanna reveal this...main nhi chahta media ya industry k baki log koi question kre so i want k tum apne career pe dhyan doh...

Purvi nodded..

Rajat lost somewhere

Purvi shook him:kya soch rhe ha

Rajat:tumne kbhi sanjeev Kumar ka naam suna ha

Purvi:haan vo famous chef .

Rajat smiles:nhi mere dad ka naam tha...jinki death ka reason hu main...

Purvi confusedly:what

Rajat:mere dad bht bde business man the...kisi friend k kehne se unhone films ko sponser krna start kiya...he was a producer...bde bde stars unke sath kaam krte the... aur mujhe lgta ha k vohi unki sbse bdi mistake thi unhe Bollywood mein nhi jana chahiye tha...his eyes got teary...he closed his eyes to avoid eye contact...

silence for few minutes

Rajat:I really loved him... I trusted him a lot but he broke my trust...u know Purvi mere hr birthday pe vo 2 din pehle se hi mujhe gifts dena shuru kr dete the...pr mere 13th birthday pe Jo gift mila I will never forget that...us din ne hmari zindagi hi bdl di...

Purvi:Rajat

Rajat cuts:bht bdi party thi late tk chli...party k baad main dad k sath baitha tha aur ma guests ko see off kr rhi thi...aur

..

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

13 years of Rajat sitting with his father...both were having fun...guests had left already...Savitri is busy in wrapping up things...

Rajat:ma ayiye na kl kr lena yeh sb...

Savitri:bs 5 min

Rajat:huh! kro apna kaam meri toh kyu value hi nhi ha

 **(Sanjeev:Rajat's papa)**

Sanjeev:Rajat yeh lo tumhara gift

Rajat excitedly: wow! papa ek aur gift

He opened the box n there is beautiful platinum chain...two words R&S embedded in it...he was confused n say

Papa R se Rajat but S

Sanjeev:shi time pe pta chl jayega...

Rajat:papa S se toh aapka aur ma ka name ha...

Sanjeev:nhi yeh hmara naam nhi ha...u just wait

Meanwhile door bell rang...

Sanjeev:is wqt kon hoga

Savitri:sham dekho zra

He opened the door..

A lady about 30 came with a boy of 8-9 years...

Savitri:jee aap

She:namstey savitri g main radhika

Savitri:ayiye

they went to sitting area where rajat n sanjeev were already sitting...Sanjeev saw them n stood with shocked expression

Sanjeev:tum

Savitri:shayad aap hi se milne aye ha

Boy went to sanjeev n hugged him..Sanjeev lightly hugged him back

Radhika:Rajat

Rajat:jee

Radhika:Sachin ko apna room nhi dikhaoge

Rajat smile:jee

he held his hand n took him with him...

 **Rajat Room**

both entered inside... Sachin was really happy...

n start jumping

wow rajat kitna big room ha...

Rajat smiles n say

acha...u knw ghr ka sbse bda room ha

Sachin saw a picture of rajat with his parents hanging on wall n say

hey rajat mere dad (pointing that picture)

Rajat:nhi sachin vo mere papa ha...

Sachin innocently:wow mere tere papa ek hi ha

Rajat smiles: sachin aisa nhi hota agr papa same ha toh mumma bhi same hote ha...pr teri aur meri ma toh different ha...toh papa kaise same huye

Sachin touching throat:I swear rajat yhi mere papa ha...

Rajat start thinking n Sachin start playing with toys...suddenly he fell from bed...Rajat ran to him n helped him to get up...he was crying rajat was consoling... suddenly his eyes fell on sachin neck chain...He was shocked to see same chain gifted by her father..

he:Sachin kitna accha chain ha kisne diya

Sachu:papa ne

Rajat:accha in words ka kya mtlb ha(pointin in chain)

Sachin:S se sachin aur R se nhi pta...papa ne bola shi time pe btayenge

Tears slipped from Rajat's eyes... he composed himself n say

Sachin tum milk shake peeyoge

Sachin nodded as yes

Rajat: tum baitho main lata hu...

Sachin nodded n Rajat left

...

...

...

 **HALL**

Sanjeev:tum yahan kyu ayi

Radhika:Sanjeev majburi na hoti toh kbhi na ati

Sanjeev:ab kya chahiye tumhe , Sachin ko diya na sb...property mein share business ka 50% toh ab kya chahiye

Savitri was just confused

Savitri:Sachin ko share kyu

Radhika:plz Sanjeev ab sachin ki responsibility nhi le skti main...ab aap apne bete ko apne paas rkhiye

Sanjeev:kyu

Savitri:yeh sachin ki responsibility kyu le... kya lgta ha vo inka

Sanjeev:sorry Savitri maine nhi btaya k yeh meri wife ha maine 9 saal pehle isse shadi ki thi...

Savitri slapped him... n shouts

itna bda cheat kiya tumne ab rajat ko pta chlega toh socha ha kucch

Sanjeev:m sorry but hmare pass koi option nhi tha.. .jb radhika ki pregnancy ka pta chla toh

Savitri cuts: thik ha Jo kiya so kiya pr ab yeh yahan kyu ayi ha..

Sanjeev:haan radhika yu achank

Radhika:bs Sachin ko chhodne ayi hu...ab zyada wqt nhi ha mere paas...

Savitri:kyu ab koi aur mil gya

Radhika:nhi mujhe cancer ha doctor ka kehna maximum one month

Sanjeev n Savitri was shocked to hear this

Radhika:meri last wish ha k sachu apne dad aur bdi ma k sath rhe

Sanjeev eyes had tears n he hugged radhika... Savitri sat on sofa with thud...

Meanwhile rajat came n say

yeh sb kya ha

with this Sanjeev n radhika broke hug..

Savitri:rajat tum sachin

Rajat cuts:ma apne pati se pucchiye yeh aunty kon ha aur sachin inka kya lgta ha

Sanjeev held his hand: rajat beta

Rajat cuts:aap aisa kr kaise skte ho aap ne ma k hote dusri shadi ki ..kyu

aur vo mere bhai ha aapne cheat kiya hume bhi aur sachin ko bhi

Sanjeev:beta I am sorry

Rajat:you broke my trust... I hate you Mr..Sanjeev Kumar...

Savitri:Rajat aap chhote ho aap jao bde baat kr rhe ha na

Rajat shouts:haan chhota hu main pr itba bhi nhi k kisi ka cheat na smjh payu...

Savitri:Rajat sachin aur radhika aunty ab ynhi rhegi

Rajat:ma mujhe sachin se koi prblm nhi pr aap dono se ha(pointing sanjeev n Radhika)

Savitri:Rajat abhi jao... hum baad mein baat krte ha

Rajat:bs ma akhiri baat aap Mr..Sanjeev kumar mujhse aur mere bhai se dur rhe...aur haan yeh lijiye nhi chahiye(he gave both the chains to him)

n shouts

sham kaka mere room mein milkshake dedo...aur haan kl mera smaan upr wale kmre mein shift kr dena aur sachin ka samaan mere kmre mein..

he gave an annoyed look to his father n moved upstairs...

Savitri:main dekhti hu ... sham madam ka samaan guest room mein rkh doh

n she too went...

 **RAJAT's ROOM**

Sachin was playing meanwhile rajat came n hugged him...

Sachin: kya huya

Rajat:tujhe yeh room psnd ha na

Sachin nodded

Rajat:toh yeh aaj se tera room..

Sachin start jumping... after few minutes he stopped n say

but yeh toh tumhara room ha toh mujhe kyu

Rajat:main tujhse bda hu na tere bde bhai jaisa toh soch tere bhai ne gift diya

Sachin:tum mere bhai ho...yippie...main abhi mumma ko btata hu

Rajat:sachin mumma thk gye ha so gye honge...tu bhi soja...kl btayenge

Sachin nodded n lied on bed...n Rajat starts caressing his hairs

Savitri was watching this from door...she came n placed her hand on rajat head..he turned toward her n hugged her...he was crying b say

ma apko gussa ni aya aapne unhe kyu rkha yahan

Savitri:rajat vo bimar ha... vo kucch dino tk

Rajat cuts:mom hum sachin ko bht pyar krenge vo mera bhai ha...aur ise toh kucch pta bhi nhi

Savitri nodded n say

mera rajat toh bdi bdi baatein krne lga...

rajat smiles n again start caressing sachin's hairs.

Sanjeev was watching this from outside with wet eyes...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

...

Rajat was crying n saying

unhone itna bda dokha diya mujhe,ma ko sachin ko...aaj bhi yaad ata ha toh gussa ata ha...ma ka drd Jo unhone sha...pr unhone Sachu ko pura pyar diya...use kbhi un baaton k liye sza nhi di...

He hugged Purvi...n Purvi caressed his hairs...they remain in same position for long...

...

...

...

...

 **SACHIN SIDE**

He is lying on bed seeing picture of her mother..his eyes were wet...he was talking to her pic

...

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

Sachin n Rajat r returning from school...Sachin look annoyed n shouting on Rajat

Rajat kya ha yeh...tu cigarette pee rha tha..u r jst 14...us din tune beer bhi pee thi...main aaj bdi ma ko bta dunga...tu sudhr ja...na papa se baat krta ha...aaj main btaunga bdi ma ko

Rajat:bta de

Sachin stormed inside n shouts

bdi ma...bdi ma

Savitri:kya huya sachu...

Sachu:bdi ma rajat aaj cigarette pee rha tha... aur us din mehta uncle ki party mein beer pee rha tha

Meanwhile rajat entered

Savitri called him n say

Rajat sachu kya bol rha ha

Rajat rudely:sch bol rha ha

Savitri gave a tight slap to him...n shouts

kyu apni zindagi spoil kr rha ha...rajat ho kya gya ha tujhe...

Rajat:ma aapke pati ne life toh already destroy kr di ab koi fayda nhi

Savitri:vo papa ha tere

Rajat:nhi manta unhe main papa kucch nhi ha vo mere smjhe aap

His father became angry to see his behaviour abt savitri...he came toward him n shouts

rajat kya trika ha ma se baat krne ka...

Rajat shouts:aap beech mein na bolo yeh mera aur meri ma ka matter ha

Sanjeev:m ur father dammit

Rajat starts laughing n say

father main nhi manta

Savitri:tum itne mannerless kaise ho skte ho...

Rajat:ma inse kaise baat krni ha mujhe pta ha

Sanjeev loses his temper n raised his hand to slap him but rajat held hand n said

yeh haq aap kho chukke ha...koi nhi aap mere got it

n he left in anger

Sanjeev moved out in anger n he started his car n drove speedly...Rajat's every word roaming in his mind... he was increasing speed n lost the control of car n it collided with a truck...n he died at spot..

 **NEXT DAY**

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

Sanjeev body is lying on floor wrapped in white cloth...Savitri is in white dress... Rajat stood like statue n Sachin he was just shattered bcz he lost his both parents within 6 months...he was lying in Savitri lap n crying continuously...

Rajat saw both his mother n brother...his eyes were filled with guilt...he went to her mother n say

ma punish kro mujhe... yeh sb meri vjh se huya.. na main gussa krta na yeh hota..

Savitri:sza toh mil gyi hume...papa ne glti ki unhe sza di tumne...tumne glti ki uski sza mili hum sbko...Rajat bola tha na kr itna gussa na kr zidd... dekha result tere samne ha...(pointing toward sanjeev's deadbody)

Rajat sat on knees n crying bitterly...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

...

Sachin aur us ek din ne rajat ko bdl diya...vo sbse dur ho gya...hr pal khud ko sza de rha ha...bs last hope ha k Purvi rajat ko us sbse bahr nikal de... mumma aisa hi hoga na... sb acha...

He slept with these thoughts...

...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

 **RAJAT's ROOM**

Rajvi were sleeping but rajat sleep is disturb by phone ring he got up n picked up call...

after hung up...he saw Purvi beside her...he smile n went to washroom... After sometimes she too got up.. n she was smiling...she wore Rajat's shirt n stood front of mirror n seeing herself in his shirt...she was blushing n admiring herself...

Meanwhile someone entered rajat's room n shocked to see her... Purvi was too shocked...

Person watching Purvi carefully from top to bottom...Person noticed she is in Rajat's shirt... shirt has lipstick marks.. her scattered Kajal, love mark on her neck...n sleepy eyes...

Purvi is stretching shirt down to cover her legs..

Person was still in shock...

Person:tum ?

...

...

...

end of chap...

 **..**

 **A/N:so how's surprise or shock...**

 **Thank you so much for reviews**

 **waiting for reviews**

 **BYE**

 **TC**

 **MITHI..**


	10. Chapter 10

Rajat came out of washroom...n made his way toward bed but he was surprised to see it empty...he called her name but she is no where...

He povs:kahin kitchen mein toh nhi...hey bhagwan yeh ldkiya chance milte hi kitchen mein kyu chli jati ha...

he moved toward kitchen but she is not there...he got panicked... n searching whole house but all in vain... then he heard some noises from mandir(temple)...he rushed inside n say

Purvi

but again she is not there..

Rajat:ma aap toh 2 din baad ane wali thi

Savitri:kyu main glt time pe a gyi...

Rajat smiles:no ma

Savitri:kya huya itna ghbraya huya kyu ha... kucch dhund rha ha

Rajat:ma vo

Savitri cuts:mere room ha ja mil le n she placed her hand on his head...he smiled n hugged his mother...

Savitri:ja ab

He went to savitri's room...

 **Savitri room**

Purvi is getting ready...she is smiling herself remembering last night...

then she felt two strong arms around her waist... she smiled n say

chhodiye mujhe ma a jayegi

Rajat:nhi ayegi unhone hi bheja mujhe

Purvi turned in hug n say

fir bhi chhodiye

Rajat making face:kyu

Purvi: mujhe bht kaam ha

Rajat confused: kaam aur yahan

Purvi:jee mera pehla kaam mujhe ready hona ha dusra kaam breakfast bnana ha aur teesri baat main filhal aapke romance ke mood mein nhi hu

Rajat:do kaam toh thik ha yeh teesra kyu

Purvi:vo baad mein aur vaise bhi raat ko jee ni bhra k ab fir shuru

Rajat:accha yahan baitho

he made her sit on couch

Purvi:boliye

Rajat:ma se kya baat huyi

Purvi:vo subh jb uthi toh aapka shirt pehn liya ab aur kucch toh tha nhi tb ma coffee le k ayi thi aapki aur

...

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

Purvi was blushing n smiling meanwhile rajat's mom entered n say

tum

Purvi shocked:jee aap

Savitri:mere hi ghr mein khdi ho ke pucchti ho k main kon

Purvi:aap rajat ki ma ha

Savitri:haan tumhe rajat le k aya

Purvi who's continuously stretching her shirt to cover her legs

Savitri held her hand n dragged to her room

Purvi had tears n she says

mam aap plz mujhe glt mt smjhiye

Savitri entered her room with her n locked door

Purvi:mam

Savitri gave her a look.. Purvi shut her mouth

Savitri:tum rajat

Purvi:mam vo sari glti meri ha rajat ki nhi

Savitri:rajat beta ha mera janti hu use...bs ek baat pucchni thi Jo huya usmein tumhari mrzi thi ya rajat ne force kiya

Purvi shocked: yeh aap kya keh rhi ha

Savitri smiles:uska gussa janti hu upr se room ki halt aur tumhari gaal(cheek) pe ungliyo k nishan itna toh smjh ata ha vo kl gusse mein tha

Purvi downed her gaze:nhi mam vo hath face k neeche a gya bs

Savitri cuts:sch mein pyar krti ho use

Purvu nodded while blushing

Savitri:smbhal logi use aur uske gussa ko

Purvi:aap sath dengi toh hum dono mil ke bdl denge use

Savitri hugged her n say

perfect for rajat...vo aag ha toh tum pani...aur aag ko toh hmesha pani hi shant krta ha

Purvi smiled...

Savitri:ab sara din rajat ki shirt mein hi rehne ka irada ha *winks*

Purvi cheeks turned red due to shyness..

Savitri went toward her almirah n gave her a saree n say

I knw tumhare hisab se nhi ha filhal isi se kaam chla lo

Purvi nodded n say

thankyou mam

Savitri: mam nhi ma

Purvi:jee ma

Savitri smiled n moved out...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

...

...

Rajat:ma ko tumse problem nhi ha

Purvi:nhi

Rajat about to hugged her but disturbed by

 **ahem ahem**

Rajvi turned toward voice n shocked to see sajal

Sachin:ahem ahem lgta ha kisi ko disturb kr diya

kyu kajal

Kajal:kisi ka toh pta nhi pr purvi ab mujhe maar hi dalegi

Rajvi were smiling + blushing...

Rajat:ho gyi nautaki

Sachin:nautaki huh! rajat tujhe mera thankyou bolna chahiye

Rajat: kyu.

Sachin:agr main tujhe jealous nhi krta toh tu abhi bhi purvi ko bs dekhta hi rehta

Rajat gave him a look

Kajal:actually rajat oops Jeeju sachin ka hi plan tha k vo aapko purvi se dur rkhe then aap mzbur ho jaye use bolene k liye

Sajal start drama:

 **Kate nhi kat-te din yeh raat**

 **kehni thi tumse jo dil ki baat**

 **lo aaj main kehta hu**

 **I Love You**

Purvi is about to move out Sachin held her hand n say

bhabhi jee aap kahan chli

he pushed her toward Rajat she crashed with him...

Rajat:ruk sachin abhi btata hu...

Sachin start running n Rajat start chasing him...

Kajal n Purvi was laughing...

Kajal: kya haan yeh sb chl rha tha aur tune btaya bhi nhi .

Purvi smiles: kya btati

Kajal:achha g kya btati (intimating her)

Purvi:kajal jb sachin tujhe apne dil ki baat btayega tb pucchugi main

Kajal:aisa kbhi nhi hoga... vo mujhse pyar ni krta sirf dost hu main uski...

Purvi:krta ha kajal vo tujhse pyar

Kajal:hope so

Purvi:chlo neeche chlte ha

Both headed toward Hall...

Rajat n Sachin is still doing there run chase msti mzak...n Savitri is watching them with a constant smile on her face

meanwhe she called sachin n say

chlo sachu papa aur mumma ka ashirvaad le lo

Sachin came n went with her n Rajat sat with anger.. Kajal too went with them...Purvi entered hall with coffee n sat beside rajat n say

coffee

Rajat threw coffee n shouts

nhi chahiye

Purvi was shocked n rajat got up but purvi held his hand n say

kya huya

Rajat in anger:leave my hand

Purvi nodded as no

Rajat sat n said frustratedly

kya ha

Purvi:gusse ki vjh

Rajat:kya zrurt ha sachin ko roz us insan se ashirwad lene ka...aur ma roz diya jgane chli jati ha.. i just hate it..

Purvi:aaj se hum bhi ashirwad lenge papa se

Rajat held her arm tightly n said

Purvi agr mujhse rishta rkhna ha toh us insan se koi rishta jodne ki zrurt nhi

Purvi calmly:Rajat mana k unhone glti ki aur aapne sza bhi di pr ab toh bs kijiye

Rajat:Purvi plz

Purvi:dekhiye jo aapne sha vo sachin aur aapki ma ne bhi sha pr unhone maaf kiya na toh aap bhi toh kr skte ha...

Rajat:mujhe mhaan bnne ka koi shonk nhi

Purvi held his wrist n say

chliye aaj hum bhi unki blessing lenge... hmari nyi shuruwat ha toh bdo ka ashirwad lena chahiye hume...

Rajat: but

Purvi held his wrist n dragged him with her...

Savitri n Sajal were standing there n Savitri is about to lighten diya but purvi stopped her n say

Ma aaj diya rajat jlayenge

Savitri had tears:sch rajat

Rajat was blank he didn't know how to react...he was standing front of his father photograph...

Purvi gave match stick to him n say

Rajat chliye

Rajat unwillingly lightened diya n stood like others with joining hand...Savitri n Sachin were really happy to see him here...

But rajat moved out hurriedly... he directly went to his room n locked himself...whereas other stood there...

Sachin:main dekhta hu use

Savitri:rehne do kucch time akela rhega toh shant ho jayega

Sachin nodded...

Meanwhile kajal phone rang...she moved outside.

Purvi:ma main jau unke paas

Savitri:dekh lo agr andr ane de toh

She went toward his room...

 **RAJAT's ROOM**

He was sitting on floor while crossing his hands toward his legs...his eyes had tears...he is thinking about his father, his cheat...he stood n picked cigarette packet n burnt one n start smoke... then he took wine bottle n start drinking...

meanwhile purvi came n knock the door...Rajat opened door n she went inside...He sat on couch silently while taking his drink n cigeratte... Purvi gave him a look n sat beside him...n stared him

Rajat:kya huya

Purvi: aapko kya huya

Rajat: main tumse pucch rha hu

Purvi smiles: main aapse pucch rhi hu

Rajat frustrated: purvi Jo kehna ha kaho aur jao

Purvi:toh aap cigarette nhi chhodenge

Rajat:plz not now

Purvi:aap abhi se cigarette chhod rhe ha aur yeh wine bhi...n tried to snatched

Rajat:tum jao na

Purvi: toh aap meri baat nhi manenge

Rajat:dekho Purvi tum jao main apna gussa tumpe nhi utarna chahta

Purvi picked packet of cigarette...n lighten one

Rajat:tum cigarette piyogi

... maine aaj tk sachin ko cigarette se dur rkha aur ab tum mere samne

Purvi smiles n cut:of course not

Rajat saw her suspiciously...

Purvi did something really unexpected...Rajat eyes got widened n cigarette fell from his hand...

He grabbed her hand:Purvi yeh

Purvi:ab piyoge cigarette

Rajat:maine bola tha na main try kr rha hu fir yeh pagalpn krne ki kya zrurt thi...kya kiya dekho kaise jl gya...

Purvi:ab jb bhi aap cigarette piyenge toh vo aapke hontho ko toh chhuegi pr uske sath mere jism pe jkhm dekhne ko taiyar rehna...

Rajat:Purvi kya ha yeh... kyu jlaya khud ka hath... kitna drd ho rha hoga

Purvi:aap cigarette nhi piyenge na

Rajat nodded as no

Purvi:toh chliye vrna sachin khega inka romance fir chalu ho gya

Rajat smiled lightly...

...

...

...

Rajvi came down n Sachin sat along with Kajal n Savitri...

Sachin:toh ho gya

Rajat:kya

Kajal:romance

Purvi:shut up kajal

Savitri: vaise aaj koi breakfast chai coffee nhi lega

Rajat: ma bht bhukh lgi ha

Savitri:chl kajal hum dono bnate ha

Kajal nodded

Purvi:main kya kru

Rajat:meri kheer

Purvi smiled n nodded

ladies went to kitchen

Sachin:sch mein bhukh lgi ha

Rajat:haan yr bht zyada aur kl raat bhi nhi khaya kucch

Sachin in low voice:aur upr se raat bhr mehnt bhi ki bhukh toh lgni hi thi

Rajat heard this n say

kya han main dekh rha hu tu kucch zyada hi bolne lga ha

Sachin innocently:maine kya bola...log apne bde hone ka khub fayda uthate ha

Rajat:haan haan dekh lunga jb tu kajal ko apne dil ki baat bolega

Sachin expression changed with this n say

yeh kbhi nhi hoga smjhe tum

Rajat:kyu sachu tu pyar krta ha usse...aur vo bhi pyar krti ha tujhse...toh kyu nhi bta skta

Sachin:Rajat vo mere bare mein kucch nhi janti...kon ldki kisi najayaz se shadi krna chahiye...tu hi bta

Rajat slapped him n shouts

tu mera bhai ha...kisne bola k tu najayaz ha... glti us insan ki thi toh uski sza tumhe kyu mile

Sachin:na manne se sch nhi bdlta rajat...tu papa ki jayaz yani legal aulad ha aur illegitimate child mtlb najayaz...aur main kajal ko spne dikha k uska future barbad nhi kr skta.

Rajat: tu yeh sb sochna chhod de...

Sachin:rajat ek baar main use apne dil ki baat bta bhi du pr tune socha ha k sch samne ane pe vo nfrt kregu mujhse...aur vo nfrt brdasht nhi kr paunga... isiliye hum dost rhe vhi acha...

Rajat:pr sachin

But stopped by loud noise of breaking tray n coffee mugs...

Duo turned n Shocked to see kajal there... sachin went toward her n say

Kajal let me explain

But kajal slapped him n ran from there...

Sachin n Rajat stood in shock ...

Sachin sat on floor...

Rajat:ja sachin rok use baat kr vo smjh jayegi

Sachin:Rajat vo nhi smjhegi...khtm sb khtm

tears rolling down from both eyes...

...

...

...

...

 **A/N:So what next?**

 **thankyou so much for reviews ...**

 **keep reviewing**

 **tc**

 **mithi** ..


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiiiii**

 **here's next chap of kashish...with light moments of sajal n rajvi...**

 **R n R**

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Kajal ran from there n Sachin sat on his knees with tears...

Rajat:Sachin ja plz baat kr usse...

Sachin:but

Meanwhile Purvi n Savitri came n say

kya huya kajal aise kyu chli gyi

Sachin:main abhi aya

n he too rushed out hurriedly...

Purvi: Rajat kya baat ha

Rajat:kajal ne meri aur sachin ki baatein sun li

n he told them abt matter

Purvi:Sachin aisa kaise soch skta ha..kajal usse kitna pyar krti ha aur vo...

Rajat:dekhte ha ab...

trio sat worriedly.

...

...

...

...

Sachin went out n searching for her...but she is not there... then he reached her home but she is not there too...

Sachin povs:kahan hogi... ab kya kru...then something strikes his mind...

he drove away. n reached a church...

Sachin povs:god ab yahan ho...

he got down n went inside...

...

...

...

 **INSIDE CHURCH**

Kajal knelt down front of Jesus Christ...her eyes had tears...Sachin's words roaming through her mind... Kajal sat with just closed eyes...

Sachin entered inside... n saw her...he sat beside her in same position... He too joined his hands...

He:Kajal

Kajal opened her eyes n saw him...She stood n about to move...Sachin held her hand

He:Kajal i know i hurted you a lot but u knw my past...n I was right mere past k sath koi mujhe accept nhi krega...see tum bhi ja rhi ho

Kajal:ho gya tumhara

Sachin:Kajal main tujhse kucch expect nhi krunga.. na koi rishta na koi sympathy but plz nfrt mt krna mujhse vo bear nhi kr paunga...hum dost the hmesha dost rhenge... usse zyada kucch nhi...

Kajal slapped him n shouts

smjhte kya ho khud ko...

n start hitting his chest n Sachin stood with closed eyes...both eyes had tears...

 **Pal..**

 **do pal ki kyun hai zindagi**

 **iss pyaar ko hai sadiyan kaafi nahi**

 **toh khuda se maang loon mohallat main ek nai rehana hai bas yahaan**

 **ab door tujhse jana nahi...**

 **jo tu mera humdard hai...2 suhaana har dard hai**

 **jo tu mera humdard hai**

...

...

Sachin held kajal hands in order to stop her n say

sorry shayad main is qabil nhi tha pr kya kru dil ko rok nhi paya aur pyar kr baitha...pr ainda meri vjh se tumhe koi prblm nhi hogi...main tumhari hsi ki vjh bnna chahta tha pr main tumhare ansuon ki vjh bn gya...maine yeh kbhi nhi chaha tha...

Kajal looked him with teary eyes...

 **Teri muskuraahate hain taakat meri**

 **mujhko inhi se ummid mili chaahe kare koi sitam ye jahaan**

 **En mein hi hai sadaa hifaajat meri**

 **zindagaani badi khoobsurat hui**

 **Jannat ab aur kya hogi kahin**

 **jo tu mera hamdard hai..2**

 **suhaana har dard hai**

 **jo tu mera hamdard hai**

...

...

Sachin leave her hand... turned to other side... n start moving outside... Kajal stopped him

Sachin

Sachin turned to her... Kajal moved toward him n stood front of him...

Kajal:kitne salo se jante ho mujhe...

Sachin gave confused look to her...

Kajal:kl bda hs hs k bol rhe the k kajal salo se janti ho mujhe itna bhi ni smjh payi k main realtions ko seriously nhi leta

Sachin:kajal

Kajal cuts:tum mujhe kitna smjh paye ho...

Sachin confused:mtlb

Kajal:mtlb tum ullu ho gdhe ho bevkoof ho idiot ho pta nhi kisne superstar bna diya

Sachin:kya bole ja rhi ho

Kajal:shi bol rhi hu...pagal ho tum aur tumse bdi pagal main jo tumse pyar krti hu...jise meri qadar hi nhi...

Sachin with shock:really u love me but

Kajal cuts:Sachin tum kya ho kon ho mujhe koi frk nhi pdhta...main tumhe tbse janti hu jbse tum ek aam se sachin the na koi superstar...tbse pyar kiya ha aur tumhe kaise lga k yeh sb janne ke baad mera pyar tumhare liye bdl jayega...

Sachin still in shock:kya

Kajal moved closer n say

maine sirf tumse pyar kiya ha tumhare past se koi frk nhi pdhta mujhe... she said while pointing his chest with his finger.

Sachin eyes had tears n he hugged her tightly... both had tears...

they after few minutes... sajal were staring each other...Kajal cupped sachin's face...n lightly kissed his tears...Sachin smiled...n both joined their heads...n smiled with tears...

 **Teri dhadkanon se hai zindagi meri**

 **Khwaahisein teri ab duaayein meri**

 **Kitna anokha bandhan hai ye**

 **Teri meri jaan jo ek hui**

 **Lautunga yahaan tere paas mein haan**

 **Vaada hai mera mar bhi jaaun kahin**

 **jo tu mera hamdard hai..2**

 **suhaana har dard hai**

 **jo tu mera hamdard hai**

...

...

...

they were totally lost... even forgot about outer world people in church n priest...they separated with sounds of claps...

Sajal look around with smile...Father came toward them n say

god bless u...

Sajal smiles: thankyou father

Sachin extend his hand toward Kajal n say

ghr chle

Kajal held his hand n nodded... both moved out n people were congratulating them after all he is superstar sachin everyone know him...

...

...

...

...

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

Rajat is roaming in tnsn...

Purvi n Savitri are also worried ..

Rajat:yr yeh aya kyu nhi

Purvi:2-4 thappad kha k baitha hoga

Rajat:kya

Purvi:aur kya ulti seedhi hrkte krega toh khayega hi

Savitri:chup kro tum dono

mujhe tnsn ho rha ha aur tum dono...

Purvi:ma a gye vo

All stood n went toward them...

Savitri: tumhare chehre ki chmk bta rhi ha k Kajal ne haan krdi...kyu sachin

Sachin hugged her n say

bdi ma yeh lo aapki bahu mna k laya hu

Kajal:haan mna k laya hu

bdi ma yeh bol rha tha k tumse kucch expect nhi krunga n bla bla

Sachin pout:Kajal

All tried hard to hide their laugh...

Savitri is busy in sajal nok jhok...Purvi too smiled to saw them happy

Rajat saw her n hurriedly pecked her cheeck without other notice... Purvi gave him a look...Rajat gave her a cute smile...

Savitri:Purvi ab toh kheer khila doh after all meri dono bahu final ho gyi...

Purvi nodded n went to kitchen...Sajal n Savitri sat n doing chit chat...

...

...

...

Purvi is in kitchen n taking kheer for all...meanwhile rajat came n hugged her from behind ...Purvi surprised to see him n say

aap yahan

Rajat:hmmm... socha tumse kucch baatein krlu sbke samne toh tum dekhti bhi nhi mujh greeb ki trf...

Purvi smiled n say

ek minute zra agge ayiye mere...

Rajat came front of her... n say

haan bolo

Purvi sat on kitchen platform n say

ab aap yeh kheer in bowls mein daliye...

he start doing so...

Purvi:very good...vo wala bowl apka ha usmein thodi zyada daal lena

Rajat was confused n say

mujhse kaam kyu krwa rhi ho aur khud yahan baith gyi

Purvi:ab aap mere samne ha isiliye socha aapki complaint dur krdu...

Rajat confusedly: complaint?

Purvi:haan yhi k main aapki trf dekhti bhi nhi **winks**

Rajat smiles:acha g mujhse hoshiyari n he leaned toward her...n Purvi became nervous

She:Rajat kya kr rhe ha kitchen ha yeh

Rajat still moving closer: kyu kitchen mein pyar krna ban ha

nhi ha

both turned toward voice n found sajal n Savitri smiling there

Rajvi blushed hard...Purvi got down from platform...

Savitri came n say

kya ho rha ha yahan pe

Rajat:dekho na ma Purvi mujhse kaam kra rhi ha

Purvi gave him a angry look

Savitri:chlo Purvi ab yeh sb rajat aur sachin kr lenge ...hum chl k baat krte ha n she went out with Purvi n Kajal leaving shocked sachin n rajat

Sachin:huh kya zrurt thi yahan a ke romance krne ki...

Rajat: toh ab khush ho sachin

Sachin: haan rajat kitna glt sochta tha main...aur Kajal use koi frk nhi pdhta mere past se

Rajat hugged him:ab bta shadi kb krega..

Sachin:obvio after u

Rajat:fir toh wait kro...

Sachin: krenge krenge

Rajat:chl kheer le chlte ha

Sachin nodded n both went to hall...n served to ladies...

Savitri:kheer toh achhi ha... hai na rajat

Rajat:main toh teesri baar kha rha hu...mujhe pta ha

Kajal suspiciously: teesri baar? ek bar ka pta ha dusri baar kb khayi

Purvi smiled

Sachin:chhodo kajal inke aur kitne secrets out hone ha yeh toh yhi jane...

Savitri: acha ab yeh btao agge kya socha mtlb shadi vgaira

Rajat: ma Purvi abhi nyi ha... abhi ek movie bhi release nhi huyi...next week hmari movie release hogi... filhal hmara rishta ghr tk rhe toh hi accha... Purvi apne career pe concentrate kre 2-3 saal tk shadi kr lenge

Savitri unwillingly: OK

Sachin:meri shadi rajat k baad hogi...

All nodded...

Sachin: rajat aaj se main Purvi k opposite movie nhi krunga

All:kyu

Sachin: yr jb sbko rajat aur Purvi k bare mein pta chlega tb kya khenge k on screen chhota romance krta ha aur off screen bda bhai...yr bhabhi ma jaisi hoti ha...so no from my side

Savitri:he's right...

Rajat:fine...

Kajal:sachin tum apna yeh flirt n altu faltu romance screen pe kr lena..real mein mere siwa kisi se try bhi kiya na fir dekhna

Sachin making faces

all laughed at this

n they spent their time together with fun n love...

they grew a bonding as family with times...

rajvi still didn't reveal their relation whereas everyone know abt sajal... they passed six months with their love friendship n their new success...Purvi is now well known celebrity... rajat is a change man now n this is also noticed by all... he isn't rude n arrogant more he's a sweet caring loving person now.. all are happy with their lives without knowing about future which will secure something else for them...

its a bright day...all were busy in shooting sajal they r out of town for another project...

...

...

...

...

 **Purvi's Vanity**

Purvi is getting ready for shot...then a spot boy came n say

mam aapke liye yeh packet aya ha

Purvi:rkh doh

He kept the packet on table n left...

Purvi pick the packet n smile

yeh rajat bhi na...bahr baithe ha khud aake bhi de skte the... pr nhi surprise dene ka nya shonk chdaya ha..

she opened the packet n surprised to see 2 CDs

CD yeh rajat bhi na...she said while inserting CD in laptop...

Purvi eyes were wide opened to see video... her eyes had tears n she inserted another CD... she again got a shock... she couldn't believe her eyes...she got scared n she became blank...

meanwhile she heard knock at door... she hurriedly off the laptop n opened the door...Rajat came inside n say

kya purvi kb se bahr wait kr rhe ha

Purvi just hugged him tightly...

Rajat smiled:kya baat ha itna pyar

Purvi:Rajat aap mujhe chhod k toh nhi jayenge na

Rajat became confused n say

Purvi kya baat ha... itna tensed kyu sound kr rhi ho

Purvi tried to be normal: nhi bs yunhi...kl raat ek bura spna dekha bs

Rajat made her sit n say

look purvi main tumhe kbhi akela nhi chhodunga ..bs tum drna chhod doh..

Purvi smiled...

Rajat hugged her n she too hugged him back... they remain in secure n loving hug for long...

...

...

...

 **end of chap...**

...

...

 **...**

 **A/N:any guesses about CD n Purvi tension...**

 **Thankyou very much for reviews...**

 **Keep reviewing...**

 **bye**

 **tc**

 **stay happy**

 **mithi...**


	12. Chapter 12

**hiiiii**

 **all credit goes to kuki for this chap she helped to chose best idea for this chap...i know I can't say u thanks bcz u'll kill me ... kuki luv u yr**

 **ready for the first shock of this difficult love story...**

 **R n R**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

 **SAME DAY**

 **6:00 PM**

 **ON SET**

Purvi is still thinking about those CD's...she's so disturbed,scared n worried...she's lost somewhere...

she thinks who sent that CD's n why?

the only thing which came to her mind that's why Rajat? Why you did that?why didn't you control ur anger? n second CD noooo

she's fully sweaty.. she's so scared...even she's so much engrossed that she didn't even heard rajat voice...

Rajat shook her...with this she back to reality...

Rajat:u ok? any prblm

Purvi:no...m not well...can I leave

Rajat:ok I'll drop you

Purvi:no its OK...I'll manage

Rajat:you

but stopped with phone ring of Purvi's phone...

she checked the caller id it's an unknown number...

she picked n mangae to say in trembling voice

hello

Other side:hello hi ka time nhi ha...tumhari avaz se pta chlta hai k mera gift tumhe mil gya...

Purvi face expression changed with this...

Other side:sham 8 bje paradise hotel...time se ana vrna tum smjhdar ho...

Before Purvi could say anything call disconnected...

Phone fell from her hand... Her head starts spinning n she's abt to faint but rajat held her n made her sit...

Rajat:Purvi baat kya ha... kiska phone tha

Purvi:vo...vo wrong...wrong number..

Rajat nodded n say

chlo ghr chle...

Purvu nodded n moved with him...

then something strikes her mind n she shouts

no

Rajat turned to her n say

what?

Purvi:vo main khud chli jaungi...aap kyu

Rajat:hum doctor se milte chlenge

Purvi:nhi aap nhi chl skte

Rajat held her wrist n dragged her...n drove away...

...

...

 **PURVI APT...**

Rajat stopped car...Purvi came out n say

bye rajat...kl time se a jaungi

Rajat too came out n say

bye(confusedly)...tumhe kisne kaha main ja rha hu...7 toh bj gye ha..soch rha hu aaj ynhi ruk jau... ..kajal bhi nhi ha... ghr pe bhi akela hu...kya kehti ho

Purvi strammed:vo...aap aaj

Rajat cuts her:knhi mujhse pichha toh nhi chhudana chahti...n smiled

Purvi instantly grabbed his hand n say

spne mein bhi nhi...u knw na how much i love u so

Rajat is really confused by her act...both entered inside...

Rajat: tum baitho main khana order kr deta hu...

Purvi nodded n rajat ordered food...

Purvi thinks:rajat ko kaise bheju...agr inke samne gyi toh shq ho jayega inhe...

Rajat sat beside her n wrapped his arm around her shoulder n say

ab btao kya prblm ha... subh se dekh rha hu kucch preshan ho

Purvi hugged him tightly n start crying...Rajat got scared with this n try to calm her...

Purvi while sobbing: rajat kucch bhi ho jaye aap apne dil mein apni life mein meri jo place ha vo aap kisi ko nhi denge...

promise

Rajat confusedly:promise

but kya baat ha...knhi us dream ko le k

Purvi while separated:bs thoda sa dr gyi thi...main coffee lati hu...

Rajat:main bhi chlu...

Purvi smiles: aap baithiye

Rajat smiled back...n she moved to kitchen...

Purvi called someone n say

mujhe late hoga rajat ynhi ha

Other side:fine I'll wait...but a jana...

Purvi: okay

She cut the call...n start making coffee... meanwhile rajat came n hugged her from waist...

Purvi smiles:rajat atleast kitchen ko toh bkhsh dijiye

Rajat:yr kucch dino mein tum outdoor shoot k liye ja rhi ho.. fir miss krogi yeh sb ...

start kissing her neck from back...Purvi was shivering with his touch n kisses...

Rajat smiles: tum toh aise nervous ho rhi ho jaise main pehli baar tumhare qreeb aya hu...

Purvi turned to him n say

ab aap jayiye

rajat nodded as no...n he put his hand in her hairs n other at her cheek...Purvi closed her eyes... Rajat attacked her lips n start kissing her... she too responded back with same passion...they separated when they need air...Rajat moved down to her neck n start planted trail of wet kisses on her neck...she moved her hands to his hairs...both were lost in each other... but they were disturbed by door bell...both came to realty

Rajat frustrated: yeh log wrong time pe hi kyu entry lete ha

Purvi smiled n moved to door...

Rajat ruffled his hairs n came out of kitchen...

Rajat:kon ha

Purvi: khana

Rajat sat n say

bht bhukh lgi ha...c'mon hurry up

Purvi nodded n served food to him...

Rajat ate it silently...Purvi too have food...after finishing rajat got up n say

mera ho gya...m going to room... jldi ana

Purvi smiled...

Rajat went n Purvi start cleaning table...

after completing chores she moved to room... she smiled saw rajat... he is staring at door restlessly...

Rajat:itna time kb se wait kr rha hu main...jldi ayo yahan baitho

Purvi sat n say

kya huya

Rajat gave her a packet n say

yeh lo btao kaisa ha

Purvi opened n say

rajat kya ha yeh

Rajat:dress ha

Purvi:isko ache se dekho kis angle se dress ha... look at this

Rajat sweetly:yr sirf mere samne pehnne ko bol rha hu n be heroine... aisi dresses sari heroines pehnti ha pr tum

Purvi:ok pr aaj nhi abhi aap so jao...

Rajat placed his head in her lap n say

sorry...main yeh dress nhi laya tha yeh toh ek scene k liye ha aur main tumhe prepare kr rha tha..

Purvi:m not going to wear this

Rajat:okay I'll do something

Purvi start caressing his hairs n he held her hand n start kissing her fingers n hands... but Purvi is thinking something else...

Purvi thinks:inhe neend kyu ni a rhi.. maine sleeping pills dali thi inke pani mein...koi effect kyu nhi ho rha...shiv g plz help me

after sometimes rajat felt dizzy n he slept...after confirming that rajat is in sleep Purvi shifted his head to pillow gently...she looked his face n tear fell from her eyes...she gently kissed his forehead n left the home...

...

...

...

...

 **PARADISE HOTEL**

 **ROOM NO. 325**

Purvi entered...it's dark inside... but the same CD played on DVD Player...

Purvi shouts:kya bakwas ha yeh...

lights turned on n a girl came front of her n say

toh tum a hi gyi...

Purvi:kyu bulaya mujhe aur in CD's ka mtlb

She:mtlb rajat ki schaai ha yeh...dekho na(pointing tv screen) kaise ek bechari ldki ko maar rha ha n u knw his anger... marne tk toh shi ha but khud hi dekho use kaise forcefully apna bna rha ha...look at her dress kaise torn ho gyi ha...n ur lovely rajat is shirtless... bechari ldki ki izzat k sath chhii chhii

Purvi stood silent n tears flowing from her eyes...

Purvi:tum ho kon ha

She:Sheena rajat ki ex girlfriend...n vo video mein main hi hu... dekho jb maine mna kiya toh rajat ne kaise n she starts crying...

n she starts second video

Purvi:yeh kya bakwas ha... bnd kro ise

Sheena:yeh toh mujhse zyada tumhe pta hona chaihye kyunki yeh bakwas toh khud tumne ki...see kaise do pyar krne wale ek dusre mein khoye ha u n rajat sorry tumhare private moments ha na...but tumhe schayi btana zruri ha

Purvi:in sbka mtlb

Sheena:sirf tumhe real rajat dikhana chahti hu... masoom sa Rajat yhi ha uski schayi...pehle main ab tum...aur yeh video bhi usne hi bnaya ha in future tumse apna mtlb nikalne ke liye ...

Purvi tensed:kya rajat aisa kaise kr skte ha.. vo mujhe cheat kr rhe ha... main abhi ja kr unse sb rishtey khtm krdungi...

she sat on floor with tears n murmuring

I hate u rajat...kyu kiya aap n she's crying bitterly

Sheena sat beside her n say

Purvi I know its difficult to accept its true...n evil smile on her face

purvi jerked her hand n Sheena looked her confusedly ..

Purvi confidant tone:yhi chahti ho k main rajat se jhgda kru unse rishta tod du...but miss ex mujhe unpe pura yakeen ha...yeh tumhari pehli CD fake ha... now get lost...n she abt to move

Sheena: yeh CD fake ha tum janti ho main janti hu pr media ya police nhi janti ...aur media vo toh breaking hot news ki search mein rehte ha...

Purvi:tum aisa nhi krogi

Sheena:main aisa hi krungi...socho purvi agr yeh CD media mein a gyi toh kya izzat rhegi tumhare rajat ki...uspe attempt to rape ka case chlega...uske sath hi physical torture ka bhi...10 saal k liye rajat andr n uska career(she whistled while moving her hand down like plane landing)

Purvi: dekho tum

Sheena cuts:purvi agr yeh dusri CD out huyi toh socha ha kucch...media ka pehla swal(she take her hand as mike) miss Purvi kya yeh sch ha k aapne Kumar camp ka hissa bnna k liye aap ne mr rajat kumar k sath room share kiya mtlb aapne sirf ek movie k liye bech diya khud ko...

aur dusra swal mr rajat k liye rajat ji kya aapne purvi ko kaam dene k liye uske sath raat bitane ki condition rkhi ha...btayiye aur aisi hi condition aur kitni new comers k sath rkhi ha...Boliye rajat ji

Purvi covered her ears n shouts

stop this nonsense

Sheena:okay I'll stop...but media aur aapki fan following ka kya...

Purvi:kyu kr rhi ho aisa

Sheena:main rajat ko khush nhi dekh skti aur uski sbse bdi khushi tum ho...usne vo sare haq tumhe diye ha Jo main usse chahti thi...usne mujhe apni life se toh nikala hi mera career bhi khtm kr diya...apni us ma k producer hone ka fayda utha k...main use khush nhi dekh skti...

Purvi:kitne paise chahiye tumhe...yeh lo blank cheque ..

Sheena:vaise tumhe pta ha agr main rajat ko yeh kahu tum meri dost ho aur yeh videos tumne bnayi ha mere kehne pe...

Purvi: vo nhi manenge... vo trust krte ha mujhpe

Sheena:shi kaha mere samne vo tumhara hath pkdega aur bolega I trust my purvi...pr his male mentality unka bhrosa kaanch k jaisa hota ha chhote se jhtke se tutega toh nhi pr drar zrur a jayegi...uske dil mein shaq paida krne k liye kafi ha...

Purvi:apni price bolo.

Sheena:acha rajat ko bchane k liye kucch bhi krogi...

Purvi:kucch bhi

Sheena:soch lo...

Purvi:soch liya

Sheena:road pe a jaogi.

Purvi:parwah nhi

Sheena raised her eyebrow: acha toh yeh lo tumhare sign kiye cheque pe maine apni price likh di ab dena ya na dena tumhari mrzi ...

Purvi took cheque n shocked to see...her eyes got widened ...this is really unexpected for her...

she sat on floor with thud... n tears start falling from her eyes ...

...

...

...

 **end of chap...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **what will purvi do now?**

 **thankyou so much for reviews...**

 **waiting for reviews...**

 **tc**

 **stay blessed**

 **mithi. ...**


	13. Chapter 13

**hiiii.**

 **so how was twist of last chap...someone said unite rajvi arrey yr rajvi alg kb huye yeh toh bta doh koi...jokes apart...n agr purvi rajat ko sb bta degi toh story ka final track kaise chlega...so guys ab bht zyada emotional atyachar k liye ready rehna...**

 **Happy reading**

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Sheena gave her cheque after writing her price...Purvi was shocked n tears flowing from her eyes...she composed herself n shouts

Rajat koi cheez nhi ha jiska sauda ho...yeh nhi hoga smjhi tum..

Sheena smiles:so be ready for results...

Purvi: achha maan bhi lo main rajat se rishta tod du pr kya rajat tumhe accept krenge.. nhi Sheena

Sheena:Rajat mein interest kise ha...main toh bs use drd dena chahti hu.. Jo tum dono ka rishta tutne se bht hoga use

Purvi:hmare bare mein sirf rajat ki family janti ha tumhe kaise pta chla

Sheena laughed evilly... n say

bhla ho Bangalore trip ka yahan tum dono ek event pe gye the yaad ha na 2 months pehle ki baat ha... rajat k room mein kucch prblm tha n u were in same room for whole night vahin ka video ha yeh...

Purvi:room mein camera main case kr dungi us hotel pe

Sheena:Purvi tum bht bholi ho...yr hotel wale aisa kyu krne lge...yeh karnama toh mera ha...

Purvi:tum kucch bhi nhi kr skti...smjhi

Sheena:main kya kr skti hu aur kya nhi vo tum mujh pe chhod do... mujhe rajat ki life se out krne mein sbse bda hath sachin aur kajal ka ha... rajat ki tqleef sachin ki tqleef aur sachin ka drd kajal ka...(evil smirks)

suno tumhari is so called lovely family ko agr kucch pta chla toh anjaam aur bhi bura hoga...

Purvi had tears: main

Sheena cuts:10 din agr kucch kr skti ho krlo...uske baad ek pal bhi rajat k aas paas dikhi toh yeh videos social sites news channel hr jgh virul ho jayegi... smjhi

Purvi:main rajat k sath kucch glt ni hone dungi... uske liye chahe kucch krna pde mujhe...

Sheena:10 din baad milte ha...

Purvi moved out...

Sheena thinks: Purvi in 10 dino mein tum rajat ko bchane k liye Jo bhi krogi vo hr qdm tumhe rajat se dur le jayega...fir na vo tumse nfrt kr payega na muhabbt...

Purvi is walking in corridor..she had tears... Sheena words are roaming in her mind...

She took taxi...she is in so much pain she didn't understand anything... her rajat n sajal happy moments flashed front of her eyes... she's crying badly... then something striked her mind...she called someone n say

tum a jayo...plz jldi

nhi I can't wait...tum kl hi a jao...plz I need u...

ok ate hi phone krna...

call cuts...

Driver:madam aapka ghr

Purvi got down n paid him fare...

she's taking baby steps toward her room where rajat is sleeping...he's sleeping peacefully with the effect of sleeping pills...Purvi sat beside him n start caressing his hairs...he moved little with her touch...Purvi eyes are red n moist ... Purvi placed her head on his chest n tried to sleep... but its difficult for her sheena words are roaming in her ears...

 **Apni aankhein khaali kar de**

 **Kaash tu meri aankhein bhar de**

she hugged him tightly as could she do...n she slept while crying...

 **Mere yaara tere gham agar payenge**

 **Humein teri hai kasam, hum sanwar jayenge...2**

 **Do yeh saugaat tum,**

 **to zamaane ki hum...2**

 **Har khushi se mukar jayenge**

 **Hum mar jayenge...2**

 **Mere yaara tere gham agar paayenge**

 **Humein teri hai kasam, hum sanwar jayenge**

 **...**

 **...**

 **NEXT MORNING**

Rajvi were sleeping... Rajat opened his eyes n smiled to saw Purvi lying on him...he gently caressed her hairs...he lightly kissed her forehead but he felt her high temperature... he gently lied her on bed n touched her forehead n cheek... n he patted her cheek n say

purvi utho...( povs) fever ki vjh se behosh toh ni ho gyi...pr kl tk toh theek thi...achank fvr

he called doctor... Purvi is still unconscious... Rajat is putting iced cloth on her forehead...

after few minutes doctor arrived...doctor did check up n say

Mr rajat zyada tnsn ki baat nhi ha ... may be weather changes ki vjh se fvr ho...aap tnsn na lo...

yeh medicines ha aap time se de dena...

Rajat nodded n doctor left...

Rajat sat beside her n start massaging her forehead...

Meanwhile her phone rang...Rajat picked the call...before he could reply person at other side start

Purvi main a gya... kya baat ha...

Rajat confused:kon bol rha ha...

Other side:tum kon ho...purvi ko phone do

Rajat:dekho purvi ko fvr ha...abhi behosh ha...jb uthegi toh bol dunga

Other side: oh no! I knew that k aisa kucch hoga... itni tnsn mein Jo thi kl raat

Rajat shocked:tnsn

Other side:main uska frnd hu...use bolna main a gya hu ab fikr na kre...

n he hung up

Rajat was really confused: tha kon yeh...aur purvi kl se tnsd ha pr ise kaise pta...lgta chkr dream ka nhi kucch aur ha...

Meanwhile Purvi got consciousness... she slowly opened her eyes n saw rajat sitting beside her...

Purvi tried to get up... Rajat held her from shoulder n made her sit... he's totally silent...Purvi felt strange...Rajat passed a coffee cup to her...but said nothing... Purvi called him

rajat

but he didn't reply...

Purvi placed her cup on table n got down from bed n abt to move toward him but her head start spinning due to high fever...abt to fell rajat held her n made her sit...He turned but Purvi held his hand n say

kya baat ha rajat

Rajat:main soup lata hu

Purvi: kucch baat ha

Rajat:kl raat bahr gyi thi tum

Purvi shocked: nhi aap k sath toh thi

Rajat:toh bahr ki barish andr kaise a gyi tumhare wet clothes pde ha...

Purvi: vo bs terrace tk gyi thi...vo barish thi na

Rajat shook his head n say

kucch aisa ha Jo mujhe pta hona chahiye...

Purvi:nhi rajat aisa kucch nhi ha...

Rajat thinks:kya chhipa rhi ho Purvi...kyu

Purvi:kahan kho gye

Rajat nodded as no...purvi placed her head on his shoulder...rajat start caressing her hairs...

 **Tere kaandhe se hi lag ke**

 **Yaara beete umar saari**

 **Socho kaisi hogi kismat**

 **Hua yun tto phir**

 **Saare aansoon toh ho tere**

 **Aur aankhein ho humaari**

 **Tere dard humein,**

 **jo mile pyaar mein...2**

 **Hum khushi se yun bhar jaayenge**

 **Hum mar jaayenge ho o..Hum mar jaayenge**

Purvi tried hard to control her tears...

Rajat say

ek phone aya tha baat kr lena...

Purvi instantly start searching her phone... rajat passed her phone n say

main soup lata hu...

n moved out...Purvi dialled number...he picked up n Purvi start crying...

Purvi: bht bdi prblm ha... sb barbad ho jayega...

He:purvi calm down... main abhi ghr ata hu... tujhe fever ha kyu leti ha itni tnsn...

Purvi:vo sb barbad kr degi.. tu aja plz

He:haan vo

Purvi cuts:nhi rajat ha yahan...main unhe shoot pe bhej du fir ana...

He:phone kr dena

Purvi nodded n cut the call...

Rajat entered room n say

ho gyi baat...

Purvi nodded..

Rajat:mujhe set pe jana ha...tum medicine le lena...maid bhi ati hi hogi...main bol dunga use...aur rest krna achhe se...

Purvi smiled: bs kijiye ab main apna khyal rkhungi aur medicine bhi lungi...

Rajat nodded n went to washroom...after freshen up he came out n surprised to saw Purvi near wardrobe...

Rajat:tum uthi kyu

Purvi:aaj aap voh dress pehnoge Jo main bolungi...aur haan abse aap roz yhin rhenge mere sath...jaise hi ma aur sachin a jayenge hum shadi kr lenge...

Rajat confused:purvi achank se shadi...

Purvi while coming toward him n giving him shirt:yeh lijiye aur ab main aapse alg nhi reh skti...kb tk hum apna rishta aise hi chhipate rhenge...

Rajat smiled:ab vo jldi nhi a payenge sachin ka accident ho gya ha kafi chot ayu ha isiliye ma vahan gyi ha...uske thik hone pe hi a payenge...

Purvi:hmmm...

Rajat got ready n kissed her forehead n say

take proper rest

Purvi nodded...n he left...

Purvi called someone n said

a jayo...

she cut the call...n she start crying.. .

 **mere yaara tere gham agar paayenge**

 **Humein teri hai kasam, hum sanwar jaayenge**

 **...**

...

...

At other side rajat is driving his car... but he's lost somewhere...

he thinks:i knw purvi kucch ha jo tum chhipa rhi ho...kl raat mujhe sleeping pills di tumne... kyu purvi kahan gyi thi tum...kyu ro rhi thi tum...aisa bhi kya ha Jo tum mujhe nhi bta skti... aur us admi ko bta skti ho...kon ha voh...knhi tum bhi Sheena jaisi toh nhi...

tear slipped from his eyes...he banged his hand on steering...

 **Chaahe dukh ho,**

 **chaahe sukh ho**

 **Dil ne tujhko hi pukaara**

 **Tune humko hai banaaya**

 **Tune humko hai sanwaara**

 **Jahaan ko rab ka hai,**

 **humein tera hai sahaara**

 **Bas tera saath ho,**

 **chaahe jo baat ho**

 **Bas tera saath ho,**

 **chaahe jo baat ho**

 **Tere kehne se kar jaayenge**

 **Hum mar jaayenge**

 **ho o..Hum mar jaayenge**

he reached studio with these thoughts...

...

...

...

 **PURVI's HOUSE**

Purvi is walking to n fro in tnsn n waiting for her friend...Meanwhile door bell rang...she ran to opened the door...she opened door...person entered inside...

Purvi hugged him n start crying bitterly... he start patting her head n say

baat toh btao Purvi... tum btaogi nhi toh pta kaise chlega...

Purvi while crying:main rajat ko nhi kho skti... main unke sath glt nhi hone dungi...

He:chl baith aur aram se bta

Purvi told her everything abt CD's n Sheena warning...

He start thinking n say

10 din ha hmare paas... tum fikr mt kro...

Purvi was still crying with this she again became faint... He shook his head n say

itni tnsn kyu purvi...is time koi mind game chlani hogi aur apni dost ko main rote nhi dekh skta...chlo advocate Saab ho jao shuru...

he lied Purvi in room n start thinking abt whole incident...

..

...

...

 **...**

 **A/N:I dnt knw kaisa ha ab read kiya ha toh bta dena..**

 **thankyou so much for reviews...**

 **keep reviewing**

 **tc**

 **stay blessed**

 **mithi...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiiiiii**

 **How's u guys... Sorry for being so much late...**

 **Most of u thought vineet will be Purvi's frnd...so lemme clear you one thing that you all are absolutely**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Wrong...**

 **Here's next chap of kashish...**

 **R n R...**

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

 **SAME DAY**

 **PURVI APT...**

Purvi is lying unconscious on bed...n her friend is staring her... After some times she gain her consciousness...

Purvi got up n saw man

He teasingly:abhi toh fvr km ha lgta tnsn kucch km li...thodi aur tnsn lo tbhi toh fvr bdhega...

Purvi irritated:stop it nikki

Nik glared her: don't call me Nikki...m nikhil

Purvi naughtily: ohk Nikki..

Nik:chl chup chap baith aur ye khichdi kha aur medicine le... Fir baat krte ha

Purvi making faces:yuck...

Nik:chl kha chup chap...

Purvi nodded n ate unwillingly...after taking her medicine both sat...

Nik:chl ab detail mein bta aur haan dmag se soch k

Purvi: vo Sheena rajat ki ex ha.. Usi ne yeh sb...

Nik:do you really think vo CD fake ha...mtlb ho skta ha rajat ne uske sath aisa kucch kiya ho

Purvi instantly:impossible

Nik:chl fir dmag pe zor dal aur Sheena aur rajat k baare mein jo bhi rajat ne tujhe btaya ha vo bta...

Purvi:vo dono college mein sath the...dono 2 saal tk relationship mein rhe... Vo heroine bnna chahti thi...she was so ambitious n passionate abt her work...she can do anything for that...

Nik:why they broke up

Purvi:bcz rajat was not happy with her...

Nik smiled:na na na reason toh hoga koi...there must be...try to remember... Kucch aisi vjh jo inke alg hone ka karan hogi

Purvi:don't know

Nik:iska mtlb rajat ne tumse kucch chhipaya ha

Purvi confidant tone:no...vo mujhse kucch ni chhipate... Zrur kucch ha Jo main bhul rhi hu

Nik:ohk...dmag pe zor doh...yaad kro

Purvi was trying to remeber but all in vain...

Nik:oh bhulakkd yaad kr kucch

Purvi making face:kr to rhi hu...

Nik:tu pagal hr kucch bhul jati ha

Purvi picked cusion n hit him...

Nik dramatically: ouch...

Purvi:chup kr nautaki

Nik sat n say

Chl vo video de check krne de...

Purvi gave it one CD...n he payed it...n watched keenly

Nik:chl dusra CD de

Purvi strammed: dusra koi nhi

Nik gave a tough look:kya chhipa rhi ha...chl bta...

Purvi start crying...Nik became confused

Nik:baat kya ha

Purvi: vo dusri CD mein rajat aur main n she paused

Nik looked her face n sweat drops rolling down from her face...she was shivered to think abt second CD bcz that CD contain some intimating moments of rajvi which belongs only to them...

Nik thoughtfully:mtlb tumhara aur rajat ka rishta kucch zyada hi agge bdh chuka ha...

Purvi nodded positively

Nik:r u sure vo CD tum dono ki ha means may be fake ho

Purvi:vo original ha...

Nik:ohh...uska ilaaj ha mere paas...tum aur rajat duniya k samne fiance k rup mein khde ho jayo ya shadi kr lo...fir us CD ka koi mtlb nhi

Purvi: pr dusri CD ka kya

Nik:u said vo fake ha but kucch toh ha na Jo tum mujhe bta nhi rhi ho ya tumhare dmag mein nhi a rha...think Purvi

Purvi tried to think but no result...

Nik:agr vo kdi hume mil jaye toh Sheena ka kaam khtm...aur dusra main apne kucch admiyo ko uspe nzr rkhne ko bolta hu...

Purvi nodded...

Meantime door bell ring...

Nik went to open door... Nik saw person confusedly n say

Kisse milna ha

He shoot a tough look n entered inside

Nikhil while following him:oh hello..kahan...yeh kya

But person entered directly to Purvi bedroom

Nik:pagal ho kya...kisi k bhi room mein ghus gye.

But when nik entered inside room..but he surprised to see purvi hugging that man...

Nikhil smiled naughtily n say

Oh toh tum rajat ho...

Rajvi parted with that...Rajat again gave him a look

Nikhil:of course tum hi honge hmari purvi k face pe itni bdi smile Jo a gyi tumhe dekh ke

Rajat looked him suspiciously

Nik:m nikhil Purvi ka sbse achhe wala dost...so u r rajat... Nice to meet you Mr attitude...

Purvi opened her eyes in shock

He forwarded his hand toward him...

Rajat shook his hand n say

Same here...

Rajat toward purvi: ab kaisi ho...hope so kisi sbse achhe wale dost ki ane ki khushi mein celebrate krne ke chkr mein rest krna nhi bhuli ho...

Nik:oh Mr possessive... Bht achhe se khyal rkha maine tumhari purvi ka... (dramatically) apne in nazuk nazuk hathon se khichdi bhi bnayi(showing him hand) aur upr se maharani Purvi ne mujhe mara...

Purvi:chup nautakhi

Nikhil pouted:dekha Mr lover kaise dra rhi ha mujhe yeh lady dabang

A sweet curve appeared on rajat face...

Nikhil:wah kya baat ha purvi tera Mr attitude to smile bhi krta ha..

Purvi glared him: Nikki

Rajat:tum log baitho main fresh ho jata hu...

He went to washroom...

Nik:thoda akdu jaisa ha aur khdus bhi(Purvi hit his head lightly) oucch pr nice choice..

Both were chatting n enjoying each other company... Meanwhile rajat came out of washroom n he felt uneasy to saw them together...

Rajat:Purvi mera T shirt ni mil rha zra dekhna

Purvi nodded n moved toward wardrobe...n start looking for his T shirt...rajat came closer to her n say(almost whispers)

Yeh tumhara sbse achhe wala dost yhin rhega ya jayega...

Purvi whispers:pta nhi

Rajat whispers: I don't like him...zyada dosti bdhane ki zrurt nhi ha...

Before purvi could reply he went from there...she shook her head...

Nik louder:main toh ja rha hu Mujhe kbab mein haddi bnne ka koi interest nhi ha Mr jealous

Rajat again shoot a glance toward him..

Nik:oh sorry actually main jis kaam se aya tha vo ho gya...ab agr time mila toh zrur aunga...

Rajat:i think u r getting late

Nik:oh nothing like that...i was thinking abt dinner

Rajat:ohh but mera aur Purvi ka fast ha...

Nik:mera nhi ha...

Rajat:toh taj hotel best ha...bht acha khana milta ha vahan

Nik try hard to hide his laughter:vo soch rha hu ghr ka khana..

Rajat instantly:hum toh ghr pe bnate hi nhi

Purvi was just playing role of silent audience .. ..

Nik couldn't stop his laughter... He burst into laughter n say

Bhga rhe ho mujhe yahan se Mr jealous

Rajat glared him angrily:nhee

Nik:Purvi isse pehle tera Mr attitude mujhe dhkke mar k yahan se bahr nikal de main jata hu...

Purvi smiled:bye Nikki

Nik:bye Mr possessive

Rajat happily: bye jldi kro bahr toofan ane wala ha

Nik:jata hu...

He left n rajat shut the door quickly...

Rajat took relieved sigh...he went to bedroom directly... Purvi shook her head in disappointment...she too followed him with cup of coffee...

Rajat was reading a novel n Purvi sat beside him n say

Coffee

Rajat without looking her:apne spcl dost Nikki ko doh

Purvi:vo coffee nhi peeta

Rajat didn't reply

Purvi:rajat aaj kya kya kiya set pe

Rajat:tumse mtlb

Purvi:ohh Mr jealous meri trf dekhiye toh

Rajat:nhi dekhna mujhe... Jao nik se baatein kro

Purvi smiled...n gently kissed his cheek...

Rajat shoot an angry glance toward her...

Purvi naughtily n dramtically: aise mt dekhiye Rajat kucch kucch hota ha...

Rajat shook his head n engrossed in book again

Purvi:aap mujhse baat ni kroge...toh main main haan bed se kood jaungi...

Rajat:kood jao

Purvi stood on bed n start shouting

Gaon walo...suno suno suno gaon walo...

Rajat gave her unbelievable look...

Purvi continues:yeh rajat isse main pyar krti hu pr yeh rajat naraz ho gye...

Rajat try to hide his smile:toh ab

Purvi:agr inhone mujhse baat nhi ki toh main is bed se jump krke jaan de dungi...

Rajat:achha

Purvi:so gaon walo suiciiiiide... Tum jail jaoge aur chakki peesoge...

Rajat smiled n picked her in his arms...

Purvi:chhodo mujhe...mko qoodna ha...

Rajat:acha

Purvi childishly:haan

Rajat:toh madam mujhse door jane ka plan kr rhi ha...

Purvi nodded as no

Rajat made her sit on bed n say

Toh ab bolo koodogi

Purvi:aap naraz honge

Rajat nodeed as no:ahan

Purvi hugged him tight...

Rajat too hugged her back...

After few minutes they separated...then purvi felt warmth of his breath on her shoulder n back...she shivered with this n tightly clutched his shirt...

 **Saans me teri saans mili**

 **toh mujhe saans aayi**

 **Mujhe saans aayi, Mujhe saans aayi...2**

Rajvi parted from hug n rajat gave her naughty smile... n attacked her lips... Purvi was stunned with unexpected attack...but she start responding...rajat pulled her more closer n while kissing made her lye on bed n too lied over her leaving no gap between them...

 **Rooh ne chhu li jism ki khushboo**

 **tu jo paas aayi**

 **Tu jo paas aayi, tu jo paas aayi**

Rajat bit her lip with this she moaned loudly...n separated...Rajat smiled...

Purvi blushed hard...n hid her face in his chest...

 **Saans me teri saans mili**

 **toh mujhe saans aayi**

 **Mujhe saans aayi, Mujhe saans aayi...**

Rajat was busy in kissing her lady love n her eyes were closed n could feel the warmth of his love...her hands are roaming on his back...

 **Kab tak hosh sambhale koi**

 **Hosh ude toh ud jaane do**

 **Dil kab seedhi raah chala hai**

 **Raah mude toh mud jaane do**

 **Tere khayal me doob ke aksar achhi lagi tanhaai**

Both were too lost in each...

 **Saans me teri saans mili toh mujhe saans aayi**

 **Mujhe saans aayi, Mujhe saans aayi**

Rajat lips are roaming on her neck...then he gave his passion mark on her neck...with this she moaned loudly... Rajat lifted his head n asked through is eyes...she just smiled back... n hugged him tightly as could she do...

 **Raat teri baahon me kate toh**

 **Subah badi halki lagti hai**

 **Aankh me rehne lage ho kya tum**

 **Kyu chhalki chhalki lagti hai**

 **Mujhko phir se chhu ke bolo**

 **Meri kasam kya khaai**

 **Saans me teri saans mili toh**

 **mujhe saans aayi**

 **Mujhe saans aayi, Mujhe saans aayi**

Rajat again moved to her face n start kissing her lips... her eyes has tears...tears of fear...fear of loosing rajat n sheena evil thinking...

 **Rooh ne chhu li jism ki khushboo**

 **tu jo paas aayi**

 **Tu jo paas aayi,**

 **tu jo paas aayi...**

Both were happy to be together n spent quality time...rajat was

still busy in his romance...n purvi was immersed in pool of thoughts n rajat became irritated n left her n say.

Kya soch rhi ho...main yahan tumhare paas hu aur tum pta nhi...

Purvi nodded as no

Rajat:phew btao kya baat ha...

Purvi:cupped his face n kissed his forehead. ...

Rajat:Purvi aisa kya ha Jo tum nikhil ko bta skti ho mujhe nhi... First time ever I felt k tum mere paas ho kr bhi mere paas nhi

Purvi strammed:rajat aisa kucch nhi ha ...dekho aapke paas hi hu toh hu main ...

Rajat:dhokha de rhi ho mujhe

Purvi was shocked n tears flowing from her eyes n say

Itna sb hone k baad aap ko lgta ha k main aapse dhokha krungi... See hmare beech koi limit koi boundary nhi rhi fir aap

Rajat held her hand:tum aaj k baad nikhil se nhi milogi

Purvi eyes were wide open in shock but she nodded as yes...

Rajat was too happy to listen this...he hugged her tightly... she too hugged him back... After some more chit chat n romance they slept...

..

...

...

...

...

 **End of chap..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **A/N:so lil chtpta chap with romance n fun...**

 **Hope you guys liked it...**

 **A storm is coming in upcoming chap...keep guessing**

 **Thankyou so much for reviews ...**

 **Waiting for precious reviews...**

 **tc**

 **Stay blessed**

 **Mithi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiiiii**

 **Here's next chap of Kashish...**

 **Ready for dhmaka...**

 **R n R**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **PURVI APT...**

Rajat is getting ready... Meanwhile purvi came n say

Coffee...

Rajat:ab thik ho na

Purvi nodded

Rajat:tum kahan ja rhi ho... Tumhara shoot toh khtm ho gya... Aur outdoor shoot 15 din baad ha

Purvi: ek nyi film offer huyi ha...usi k director se milne ja rhi hu...

Rajat smiled:that's grt... congratulations

Purvi:abhi kucch final nhi ha...

Rajat:arey ho jayega...n achhi news suno...sachin ko discharge mil gya...next week a rhe ha vo

Purvi:unke ate hi shadi kr lenge...

Rajat:han...kr lenge...

After sometimes both left n moved to opposite directions...

Rajat went to set...while Purvi went to meet Nikhil...

...

...

...

 **PARADISE HOTEL**

Nikhil is waiting for purvi... Purvi came after some times...

Nik:itna time

Purvi: Nik pehle room mein chlte ha

Nik nodded n both moved to Nik's room...both settled

Nikhil:acha ab bta...kya yaad aya

Purvi:jb hum Bangalore gye the na tb rajat ne btaya tha...

Nik:hmmm

Purvi:Ma(rajat's mom) chahti thi k sachin aur rajat dono actor bne...Ma ka industry mein kafi achhi position ha...isiliye college k baad rajat aur sachin ko ek film mili thi...us mein dono leads the aur heroine Sheena thi... Usi film ka scene ha vo jo Sheena mujhe dikha rhi ha...

Nik:aisi koi film na suni na dekhi

Purvi: vo film aaj tk puri nhi huyi...

Nik:kyu

Purvi:kyunki rajat ko Sheena ki schaai pta chl gyi... Aur unhone use film se nikal diya...aur uske baad unhone kbhi acting nhi ki... Kajal aur Sachin k sath mil k Kumar studio bnaya use is mukam pe laye

Nik:aisa kya huya rajat ne Sheena ki vjh se film hi bnd kra di

Purvi:rajat ne Sheena ko film industry se hi nhi zindagi se bhi nikal diya

Nik:acha...

Purvi: vo ek film k liye itna gir gyi k rajat toot gye...bht bhrosa jo krte the uspe...

Nik:agr us adhoori film ki recording tape mil jaye toh kucch baat bn skti ha...

Purvi:acha main chlti hu...rajat ko pta chl gya toh naraz ho jayenge...

Nik:okay...abse tum hi phone krna...

Purvi nodded n left the place...

She is about to exit but stopped with voice

Purvi...

Purvi got frightened n turned toward voice .. .she while maintaining smile

Rajat aap

Rajat:agr tumhe yhin ana tha toh bta deti...

Purvi: bs dhyan mein hi ni rha

Rajat:kaisi rhi meeting

Purvi:meeting... Haan baat nhi bni ...character kucch zyada hi bold tha...mna kr diya

Rajat:oh...ghr chle

Purvi nodded...

Both settled in car n drove away

Rajat stopped car n say

Tumhara ghr a gya

Purvi: aap

Rajat:main ghr jaunga aaj...jb tumhe meri parwah hi nhi toh yahan kyu ruku

Purvi was shocked n say

Yeh aap

Rajat:mere mna krne k baad bhi Nikhil se mili tum...

Purvi: Rajat usse milna important tha...aapko qasam ha meri aap koi swal nhi krenge aur mere sath andr chlenge

Rajat got down n bang the door in anger...n went inside

Purvi too followed him...

Rajat entered inside room n sat on bed...Purvi too sat beside him...Rajat lost somewhere

Purvi:rajat don't u trust me

Rajat:main kisi pe bhrosa nhi krta...dr lgta ha knhi tum bhi chli gyi toh...

Purvi:bhgaoge bhi na toh bhi nhi jaungi...mujhse itni jldi chhutkara nhi milega...haan agr main mr jau fir

Rajat: pagal ho...kaisi baatein kr rhi ho...

Purvi:Rajat main aapko chhod k kbhi nhi jaungi...

Rajat nodded

Purvi:tea or coffee

Rajat:tea

Purvi nodded n went

Rajat still sat there...he is in deep thinking...

Purvi bhrosa toh ha...sath mein dr bhi tumhe khone ka dr... Sheena ne bht bda cheat kiya a...uske baad dr baith gya... Tumhe khone ki himmat nhi ha...kya kru main...is bar brdasht nhi kr paunga...

He lost somewhere

 **FLASHBACK START**

Rajat sajal n Sheena were at outdoor shoots...

Sachin n rajat got ready n went down...

Rajat:Kajal kahan ha

Sachin: haan vo na neeche ha

Kajal join them in hall...

Rajat:hey kajal

Kajal:hi...chlo late ho rha ha

Rajat:Sheena kahan ha

Sachin whispers: uske bina khana digest nhi hota iska...

Kajal glared him..

Sachin: room mein hogi

Rajat:main lata hu

Sajal nodded

Rajat went...

Sachin: aaj toh Sheena ka real face ise dikha k hi rhunga

Kajal:kaise

Sachin:dekhna vo aaj shoot pe nhi ayegi...

Kajal:kyu

Sachin told her something

Kajal shocked:what?

Sachin:wait n watch...

...

...

Here Rajat went to Sheena room...he entered inside... Shocked to see sheena...she was lying on bed...looking sick ...

Rajat: Sheena kya huya

Sheena:bs thoda sa fever ha

Rajat worriedly: but kl toh thik thi achank

Sheena:rest krungi toh thik ho jayega

Rajat:mai doctor ko bulata hu aur aaj ynhi rukta hu

Sheena:Rajat tum jao... tumhara important shoot ha... Mera toh chhota sa scene ha... I'll manage

Rajat:but

Sheena smiles: its ohk baby tum jao

Rajat:ohk...apna khyaal rkhna

Sheena nodded n Rajat went out

Sheena jumped down from bed n took a relieved sigh n say

Oh god kitna chipkoo ha... Chl Sheena ready ho ja...

She got dressed n sat...

After sometimes a man came... n she welcome him...n offered him wine glass... Both sat...

Sheena:toh aap a hi gye

He:after all deal huyi ha hmari... Tum mera khyaal rkho aur main tumhara

Sheena moving her finger on his face n both smile...

...

...

...

Here at Rajat side .

Rajat was really worried n thinking abt sheena...

Sachin:rajat tu sheena k liye preshan na ho...vo jhuth bol rhi ha

Rajat:kya mtlb

Sachin:chl mere sath

Sajal took rajat with them...trio reached hotel...n approached to her room...

Trio entered n shocked to see Sheena with a guy...

Rajat shattered to see her in this position. ..he never expected it in bad dreams...she betrayed him in this... He taking step back...Sachin tried to hold him but he fell on floor...

Sheena came to him n say

Tum log yahan

Sachin: tum jaisi ghtiya ldki maine nhi dekhi...rajat ne tumpe itna trust kiya aur tum

Sheena:so ab iske bhrose apna career spoil ni kr skti...it just a deal...

Rajat:chlo ek deal hum krte ha... 6 mhine mein industry ka top director aur aaj se tum industry se bahr...

Sheena:tum ho kon rajat...sirf savitri k bete...usi ko vjh se yeh movie mili tumhe otherwise tumhe koi pucche na...

Sachin:Rajat kya ha kya nhi yeh toh wqt hi btayega...rajat k aas paas bhi dikhi toh mujhse bura koi nhi hoga...aur film tumhe toh advertisement bhi ni milega tumhe...chl rajat

Trio moved out...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

...

...

Rajat sat with tears ...

Bht mushkil se smbhla hu main... Aur bikhrne ki himmat nhi ha muhj mein...

Meanwhile Purvi entered with tea n both taking tea...

Days passing like this... Purvi met Nikhil without telling Rajat... Rajat is getting violent went with his fear n Purvi's behaviour...this leads difference n misunderstanding between thier relationship...

Purvi always tried to maintain their relation but rajat always hurted her with his rudeness... He again start drinking n smoking ...Purvi is really worried abt him...

ONE FINE DAY

PURVI APT...

Rajat is drinking alcohol... Purvi came to him n snatched glass... Rajat shouts

Kya ha

Purvi:bht ho chuka...ab bs...

Rajat:tumhe rajan Sharma se milne jana ha na jao...

Purvi:aap pehle peena chhodo

Rajat irritated:han...yeh lo..

He threw glass...n went inside room...

Purvi shook her head...n got dressed...n say

Rajat aap bhi chliye na

Rajat:main kya krunga...tum jao

Purvi nodded n left...

...

...

...

Purvi reached hotel n met a person...

Person: hi miss purvi... m jigar kohli

Purvi: jee...aap story sunane wale the

Jigar:pehle kucch kaam ki baatein kr le

Purvi confused:jee

jigar:itna bda banner itni bdi film...kucch toh compromise hona chahiye

Purvi:what non sense

Jigar start moving closer her...n leaned toward her

Purvi pushed him n say

kya kr rhe ha aap

Jigar smile:apni film mein kaam dene ki fees

Purvi:mujhe nhi krni film...

she about to open the door...he held her hand pulled her...Purvi tried to freed herself...but he is strong enough...He pushed her to bed...she fell on bed...he slowly moved toward bed n Purvi was so scared...she is crying...

He leaned toward her n about lied on her but she rolled down...he again got up n held her...pinned her to wall...she is struggling hard to freed herself ..in this her dress torn...she is crying continuously... He is moving closer moving her...Purvi slapped him... in anger he too slapped her...her lip get ruptured... blood start oozing... He leaned toward her...

Meanwhile door get open... Nikhil entered inside...n start beating jigar...n shouting on him

how dare are you? tumne Purvi ko hath lgaya... chhodunga nhi tumhe main...

Purvi tried to stop him...Nikhil shouts on her

akele ane ki kya zrurt thi... rajat ko sath lati ...

Jigar:Maine jo krna tha kr diya ab main chlta hu...evil smirks

Nikhil n Purvi was confused...Jigar left...

Nikhil removed his shirt n made her wear to cover her torn dress...Purvi head start spinning she's abt to fell...Nikhil held her n picked in arms...n moved out...

Nikhil took her to his room..made her lye... after some times she gain consciousness...

She start crying badly... nik was consoling him...

Meanwhile Purvi phone rang...she became scared to see Rajat's number

Purvi:Rajat ka phone... main kya bolu unhe...vo bht gussa krenge

Nik:filhal use mt btao... hum shi time dekh k bta denge

Purvi nodded n picked the phone

Hello

Rajat:kahan ho

Purvi:abhi meeting mein hi hu

Rajat:acha...

call cut...

Purvi had tears:rajat se jhuth bolna achha ni lgta... kya kru...m feeling guilty...

Nik hugged her n start caressing her hairs. .

Meanwhile knock at door

They separated n Nik opened the door...Nik was shocked to see Rajat there

Nik:Rajat

Rajat:kyu mujhe dekh kr acha nhi lga kya

Nik:nhi aisi baat nhi ha...

Rajat:andr nhi bulaoge

Nik:vo

but rajat entered inside

Purvi shocked to see him..

Rajat:oops lgta disturb kr diya dono ko

Purvi:nhi rajat aap baithiye main btati hu

Rajat:kta btaogi...yeh k nikhil tumhara purana dost ha...ya boyfriend... aur tum toh mujhe use kr rhi thi..heroine jo bnna tha

Nik:Rajat baat to suno

Rajat shouts:ab bhi sunne k liye baki ha kucch... Nik tumhara shirt tumne nhi Purvi ne pehna...vo tumhare bed pe baithi ha...

Purvi had tears:rajat aap suniye toh

Rajat slapped her:smjhti kya ho...yeh ansu dikhaogi toh main pighl jaunga...bevkoof nhi hu main...sb dikhyai deta ha mujhe...

Nik:Rajat but purvi held his hand n signal him to be quite...

Rajat anger raised with this:haan kra lo apne boyfriend ko chup... So miss purvi aaj se tumhara mera hr rishta khtm...

Purvi heart beat stopped with this...

Rajat:rishta to meri trf se tha tum toh use kr rhi thi mujhe...see aaj ek famous personality ho... congratulations...

Purvi is crying continuously...

Rajat:rho khush apne boyfriend nikhil k sath...

n he left in anger ...

Purvi was crying n nikhil glaring her angrily...

He shouts: ro ab...jb hum use sch bta skte the toh kyu ni btaya...bol

Purvi:jb unhe bhrosa hi nhi toh kya fayda...haan bht pyar krte ha vo mujhse pr bhrosa itta sa bhi ni... unhe hum sath dikh gye aur mere ghav ni dikhe..

vo shq mein itne andhe ho gye k unhe na kucch dikhyai de rha ha na sunayi... nhi rkhna aise insan se rishta jo mere character pe ungli uthaye

Nik:main tere sath hu pr mujhe kl Delhi Jana ha... vo divya ki due dates ha toh mera vahan hona zruri ha...jldi use bhi le ayunga

Purvi nodded

Nik:chl ghr chhod du...

both moved out...Purvi had tears...

...

...

...

 **end of chap**

...

...

...

 **A/N:ohhh rajvi alg ho gye... ab kya hoga... ready for surprises**

 **Thank you so much for reviews...**

 **keep reviewing**

 **tc**

 **stay blessed**

 **Mithi...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiii...**

 **Here's another emotional chap...full too emotional chap...but you guys will love this..**

 **R n R**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

 **SAME NIGHT**

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

Rajat entered inside his room...his eyes are red... he is in anger ...he start showing his anger on his punching bag...he is really harsh toward bag... his hands became red...

so many thoughts are roaming in his mind

why purvi? maine apni schaai tumhare samne rkh di aur tum mujhe use krti rhi...main shi tha tum mujhe barbad kr dogi... see isse bdi barbadi kya hogi...

he stopped n sat on his knees...he's crying bitterly..

 **Ki kariye ki samjhaaiye iss chandre dil nu ji**

 **Lakh waari kasman paiye iss chandre dil nu ji**

 **Ki kariye ki samjhaaiye iss chandre dil nu ji**

 **Lakh waari kasman paiye iss chandre dil nu ji**

 **Naa gal ye meri sunda ai**

 **Bus tere sapne bunda a**

 **Jadon taan tere te hareya**

 **Beparwaiyan teriya ne maareya...3**

he took alcohal n start drinking...n says

tum chahti thi na liquor aur smoking chhod du... nhi chhodunga...yeh loh cigarette piyunga main...

he lightened cigarette n took in his mouth but he threw it...

staring her photo... n slept in same position on floor...

...

...

...

 **PURVI APT...**

Purvi is sitting on her bed...tears are continuously rolling down... she's lost somewhere...rajat words are roaming in her mind...

 **Dil utte mera hun zor koi na**

 **Duniya di ehnu hun lod koi na**

 **Har ik vich tainu labhda phire**

 **Jive iss duniya te hor koi na**

 **Sach eh zamaane waale lok dasde**

 **Laggiya nibhaun waale nhio hassde**

 **Dil diya gallan vich jehre fasde**

 **Hanju di ohnu eh thor koi na**

 **Iss dil da kar koi chaara ni**

 **Eh firda maara maara ni**

 **Raahva vich teri pyaareya**

 **Beparwahiyan teriya ne maareya...3**

She came out of thoughts with Nikhil voice...

Nik:rajat k bare mein soch ri ha...

Purvi nodded

Nik:ek baat bta jb tum dono mein trust hi nhi tha toh itne qreeb kyu gyi tu uske...

Purvi:pta nhi main unhe kbhi mna ni kr payi...

Nik:ab tu jo bhi decide kregi main tere sath hu...

Purvi:Nik ek baat pucchu

Nikhil nodded...

Purvi:Sheena ne bola tha k agr 10 din mein rajat se dur na huyi toh vo voh videos viral kr degi...but ab toh 15 din ho chuke ha aur usne kucch ni kiya...

Nik in anger:tumhe kya lgta k vo sb kregi...use pta ha k aisa kregi toh fs jayegi...aur uski tum logo pe nazar hogi...jo chahti thi vo ho gya...ho gye tum dono alag...

Purvi with tears:I can't live without him...I love him nik...

Nik:toh ja sch bta use...

Purvi:vo bhrosa hi ni krte

Nik:tu aram kr ... main divya ko le ayu fir sochte ha...

Purvi nodded ...n lied on bed ...

Nik too moved out...

...

...

...

 **OTHER SIDE**

Sheena is in her hotel room...she is waiting for someone...Meanwhile she heard a knock at door...

she:come in

A man entered inside... Sheena side hugged him..

Sheena:thankyou jigar... tumne bht achhe se apna kaam kiya... aaj rajat aur purvi alag ho gye...

Jigar:tumne bhi toh kya time pe phone kiya rajat ko...bechari purvi

Sheena:ab main dekhti hu kaise khush rehta ha rajat...

Jigar:tumhare paas vo CD's ha toh vo kyu ni use ki. ...usse zyada barbadi hoti...

Sheena smiles:vo CD's out hone se main hi fsti koi aur ni...rajat do minute mein prove kr deta k vo hmara video kisi film ka ha...aur purvi uski would be ha toh vo jo mrzi kre. . aur uski puri family purvi k mamle mein use support krte...fir toh main hi fsti ulta mujhpe case hota...u knw jigar uski hsi aur khushi mujhse bear ni hoti so chheen li uski khushi...bechari Purvi ko faltu mein suffer krna pdega...

Jigar:mera kaam

Sheena:vo tender tumhe hi milega...

Jigar:bye

he left...

Sheena sat with evil smirks...n say

ab mera yahan koi kaam nhi...chl sheena vapis Bangalore... Rajat toh gya ab...de di maine use sza...

she took a long breath...

...

...

...

next day Nikhil went Delhi...Rajvi never talked nor met after that incident... both were engrossed in their work n life...Days passed like this...

...

...

 **PURVI APT...**

Purvi sat with rajat's photo n she's drinking a lot...she too start drinking in this time...her eyes had tears...her pool of thoughts is disturbed by phone ring...

She picked it...its from kajal...

Purvi:hello

Kajal:hello shello chhod ab sun hum kl shaam a rhe ha...tu aur rajat lene ana...knhi apne romance k chkr mein bhul mt jana...

Purvi:main a jaungi

Kajal:tu thik ha na...

Purvi: chl mujhe kaam ha

she cut without waiting for her response...

She again sat n start drinking...

day passed like this...

...

...

...

 **NEXT DAY**

 **8:00 PM**

 **AIRPORT**

Rajat reached airport n moved toward waiting area... but stopped seeing Purvi there...his anger raised with this...he moved toward her n say

yahan kya kr rhi hu

Purvi:aapse mtlb

Rajat:ab yahan kya drama krne ayi ho

Purvi:main apni ma aur dosto ko lene ayi hu...

Rajat:yeh drama use dikhana jispe iska asr ho... smjhi

Purvi gave him a unbelievable look..

 **Tu shaq na kr mere jazbato pe**

 **tere sath hi zindagi meri khubsurat hai**

 **Jitni ehmiyat hai pani ki marte insan ke liye bs**

 **utni hi mujhe teri zarurat hai..**

Rajat held her arm tightly n say

jao yahan se...hume tumhari koi zrurt ni... yeh mt smjhna k yeh sb krke vapis meri zindagi mein a jaogi

Purvi:gltfehmi ha aapko... main yahan sirf ma aur sachin kajal k liye hu... agr aap khud bhi chahenge toh bhi hum sath ni honge

Rajat in anger:you

but cut by sachin

arrey public area mein toh romance pe pause lgao

Rajat jerked purvi...

Purvi:nhi aisi koi baat nhi

Kajal:toh kya baat ha

Purvi:kaise ho sachin... ab toh thik ho na

Sachin:haan bhabhi g

Rajat:ma Maine aapko bht miss kiya(abt to touch her feet)

Savitri stopped him n say

tum aur purvi sath mein ashirvad lete ho na

Purvi:sorry ma ab iski zrurt nhi ...aap apne bete ko ashirvaad dijiye...

Savitri:chlo ghr chlte ha

Purvi:ma mujhe kaam ha main fir kbhi aungi

Kajal:pr purvi itne dino baad sb sath mein

Rajat cuts:Jane doh... jb kisi anath ko rishtey mil jaye vo uski qadar nhi kr pata...jao purvi...

Purvi saw him with teary eyes but wored her shades to hide tears...

Purvi:acha ma chlti hu...

Savitri confusedly nodded

Savitri:Rajat purvi ko gadi tk chhod a

Purvi:nhi ma anath hu akele rehne aur chlne ki adat ha mujhe. .

n she ran from there...

Savitri glared him...but said nothing...

Sachin:ghr chle

all nodded n went ...

...

...

...

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

All entered...Sajal went to room...Savitri sat on couch...n rajat sat beside her n he took one cigarette n start smokes...Savitri was just shocked...

Savitri:purvi ko pta chlega vo naraz hogi

Rajat:ma purvi hmari kucch nhi lgti...

Savitri shock: kya

Rajat:ma she's a cheat... bht bda dhokha diya usne

Savitri:rajat mujhe ni lgta vo aisa kucch ni kr skti...

.vo achhi ldki ha...

Rajat shouts:toh use rkh lo mujhe nikal doh.. ayi bdi achhi...mujhe is ghr mein uska naam bhi nhi chahiye smjhe aap...

kyu

Kajal said while coming

Rajat:apni us ghtiya dost se puchho ...

Kajal:kis base pe use ghtia bol rhe ho...haan ghtiya hi ha vo ... tum dono ka rishta sirf hum 5 log jante ha fir bhi usne khud ko tumhare hwale kr diya...tumne jo chaha jaise chaha use kiya aur ab usse mn bhr gya toh vo ghtiya ho gyi

Rajat:vo us nikhil k sath

Kajal:kon Nikhil... advocate nikhil Roy... vo married ha rajat...2 hfte pehle beti huyi uski wife ko...aur vo purvi ko apni chhoti behn manta ha... rajat tum itna glt kaise soch skte ho...

Rajat:vo glt kr skti ha aur main bolu bhi na... mujhe koi baat ni krni uske bare mein

he moved upstairs

Kajal shouts: rajat ruko

but he didn't

Kajal:bdi ma purvi ko meri zrurt ha..main jati hu

Sachin:main bhi chlta hu...

Kajal nodded n both moved out ..

...

...

...

...

 **PURVI APT...**

Sajal reached n ring the bell...Nikhil came n opened door...

Kajal hugged him n say

Nikhil tum

Nik:ayo...

Sajal entered n saw divya sitting with baby...

Kajal:divya tum bhi...

Nik:hum abse purvi k sath rhenge...hum use ab kisi k bhrose nhi chhod skte...

Kajal:hmare picche se yahan kya huya k rajat aur purvi

Nik:yeh sb us Sheena ka kiya dhra ha...n he told them everything...

Sachin:us sheena ko toh main...usne kitni problems create ki

Kajal:purvi ne rajat ko btaya kyu nhi...

Nik:agr vo sunna chahe tb btaye na...

Kajal:hum baat krte ha...

Purvi:koi zrurt nhi...jis insan ko mujh pr zra bhi bhrosa nhi main usse koi rishta nhi rkhungi

Sachin: pr use sch pta hona chahiye...

Kajal:chlo sachin...

Sajal went to Kumar house...

...

...

...

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

Sajal entered rajat's room... he is drinking...

Sachin snatched his glass n threw it

Rajat:kya ha

Sachin:mujhe baat krni ha

Rajat:mujhe us ldki k bare mein koi baat ni krni

Sachin:tu baat sun

Rajat:nhi

Sachin:chl ek movie dekhe..

Rajat shocked:movie

Sachin insert a disk in DVD player n played it

its video of sheena n Rajat

Rajat shouts:yeh kya bakwas ha...

Sachin:main bahr ja rha hu yeh CD chla k bhi dekh lena fir mujhe bula lena... main yeh CD ni dekh skta...

Rajat confusedly nodded... Sachin went out...

Rajat inserted second CD n played it...

His eyes got wide opened to saw himself with Purvi... its really unbelievable for him... how can someone captured his personal moments ...

he shouts:Sachin

Sachin entered n say

kya huya

Rajat:yeh kya ha... meri aur purvi ka is trh...pause sachin kisne kiya

Sachin:Sheena ne... tum dono mein jo aag lgi ha na usi ne lgayi ha

Rajat sat on couch with thud...

Sachin told him everything...

Rajat had tears of agony n guilt...he murmurs

main uske sath aisa kaise kr skta hu...main bht bura hu...dekho na kya kiya maine ... khud glt tha use glt sabit kiya...

Sachin: jao mafi mango

Rajat: vo maaf kregi mujhe

Sachin: haan but gussa mt krna...

Rajat:acha

Sachin:chl chhod du

Rajat:nhi khud jaunga...

Sachin smiled n Rajat moved out...

...

...

...

 **PURVI APT...**

Rajat reached there...n rang the bell... Nikhil opened n shocked to see rajat...

Nikhil teasingly: kucch baki reh gya jo meri girlfriend purvi ko sunane aye ho

Rajat:m sorry vo main

Nikhil cuts:mujhse nhi purvi se maafi mango...

Rajat nodded...

Nikhil:room mein ha...jao

Rajat went toward her room...

Purvi is lying on bed while hugging his photo... Rajat entered n saw her with tears...he felt so bad...

He softly: Purvi

She got up n saw with shock...

Rajat:Purvi vo

Purvi cuts:aapka sara samaan maine pack kr diya...aapke kucch kpde aur bhi kucch cheeze thi... yeh lijiye

Rajat cuts:main kucch baat krna chahta hu

Purvi moist eyes:baat krne ko kucch bcha ha kya

Rajat:I know I was wrong.. mujhe gusse mein kucch ni smjh ata...but plz maaf krdo

Purvi smiles:kis cheez ki maafi...

Rajat:plz purvi is trh mt bolo...

Purvi:toh kya bolu

Rajat:m sorry purvi... main us wqt kucch smjh ni paya...gusse se dmag khraab ho gya tha...mujhe pta ha k tumne kya kucch saha...us sheena ne (pause) mujhse revenge lene k liye usne tumhe blackmail kiya...us din vo jigar kohli ne tumhe chhuya

Purvi cuts:us ne(painful smile) shayad tum bhul gye ho mujhe chhune walo ki lmbi list ha...jis mein Nikhil, jigar kyi director aur haan aap bhi toh ha

Rajat eyes had tears: plz purvi maaf krdo... mujhe pta ha tumne yeh haq sirf mujhe diya ha...

Purvi: Out

Rajat:Purvi plz

Purvi turned her face to other side ...

Rajat hugged her from behind n say

Purvi

Purvi jerked him n shouts

don't u dare to touch me...

yeh haq aap kho chuke ha

Rajat:ek baar maaf krdo... ek glti toh bhgwan bhi maaf kr deta ha...plz purvi main hath jodta hu

he knelt down n joined his hands...

Purvi:aaj main aapko maaf kr dungi pr fir kya kl fir koi a jayega fir aapka gussa aapka shaq...sorry main risk nhi le skti..

Rajat:purvi one chance... main shikayat ka koi mauka ni dunga...

Purvi:rajat baat mere character ki ha meri self respect ki ha...aur main yeh kbhi bhul nhi skti...

Rajat:Purvi

Purvi cuts: drwaza us trf ha...pointing at door

Rajat:purvi

Purvi cuts:mujhe majboor mt kijiye k main guards ko bula k aapko bahar bheju...aap ja skte ha

Purvi held rajat's hand n dragged him out of room n shut the door

Rajat start banging door

purvi open the door...plz purvi drwaza kholo... main apni glti manta hu...

but she didn't open the door...

He sat outside by leaning his back toward door...

Inside room Purvi is too crying badly...n she too sat next to door...

both were crying bitterly at their end...

 **je waffa saade ton na hoyi**

 **te vaada tu vi na nibhaya,**

 **je assi rus hi gye c**

 **te aake tu vi na mnaya...2**

 **saade vekhdeya keru-keru chaa ho gye,**

 **pher sajna oye vakho vakh raah gye,**

 **pher tere saade vakho vakh raah ho gye...**

 **...**

...

...

 **End of chap...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **A/N:itna tnsn...purvi ne rajat ko ghr se nikal diya... n ab kya...**

 **so tell me purvi ne shi kiya ya nhi...**

 **thankyou so much for reviews.**

 **keep reviewing**

 **bye bye**

 **see u soon**

 **stay happy...**

 **mithi...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiiii...**

 **here we go with next chap of Kasish with some more surprises...hoped u liked ..**

 **R n R**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

 **AFTER 2 YEARS**

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

 **9:00 AM**

whole house is beautifully decorated... Servants are running here n there...

Savitri is talking on phone to someone

jee nhi aapko aaj ana hi pdega...aap shadi mein bhi ni ayi...mere bete ki reception pe toh ana hi pdega...

she cuts the call...n shouts

raju yeh lighting hta yahan se yahan white roses lga

baba ko psnd ha na

Raju nodded n start doing as she said...

She is really happy n doing preparations

Meanwhile a girl wearing pink netted saree with wedding bangles n hand filled with henna...came with coffee n touched her feet. .

Savitri:beta tum kyu ayi

She:unhe coffee de du

Savitri:jaa fir chilayega meri coffee meri coffee

both laughed n girl went toward room...

She entered room...n room is decorated with floweres candles etc etc as wedding night... she smiled to see hee husband sleeping with sweet smile... she placed tray on table...n shook him..

She:good morning

He with closed eyes: ummm

She:utho sachin

Sachin: Kajal ek toh sari raat mujhe tng krti rhi ab bhi ni sone de ri

Kajal smile:maine tng kiya

Sachin smiled...

Kajal:chlo nha k ayo

Sachin making faces:huh

Kajal:jao

Sachin:aaj sham

Kajal cuts:bdi ma ne sb ready kr diya...

Sachin noddes n moved to washroom...

She moved out...n start helping Savitri...

Kajal:bdi ma aaj

Savitri cuts:2 saal se rajat ki muskaan dekhne ko trs rhi hu...

Kajal:bdi ma aaj purvi a rhi ha

Savitri:kya fayda rajat ki trf dekhti tk nhi...kb tk mera bcha mafi mangta rhega...sbse kt gya mera rajat bs room mein baitha rehtha ha...

Kajal:bdi ma agr aaj bhi purvi na mani toh hum rajat ko smjhayenge... use ab agge bdhna hoga...

Savitri:sbki zindagi aage bdh gyi pr vo aaj bhi vhi ruka ha 2 saal pehle yahan use purvi chhod k gyi thi ...usi ka intezar kr rha ha

Meanwhile sachin came n say

offo bdi ma...kya baatein le kr baith gye... party ki taiyari kro...chl Kajal rajat se baat kre...

Kajal nodded...

...

...

...

 **RAJAT ROOM**

its totally dark inside... All windows are closed n covered by curtains... all lights were off...total silent inside...

Sajal entered inside... Kajal switched on the lights...whole rooms is scattered badly...bottles of wine are scattered on floor... some papers are scattered...walls are filled with purvi's photos...

Rajat sitting on chair with moist eyes...

 **Mainu neend na aawe rattan nu**

 **Mainu chain na aawe rattan nu**

 **Mainu neend na aawe rattan nu**

 **Mainu chain na aawe rattan nu**

 **Ehna dooriya ne majburiya ne**

 **Khoya dilbar mera**

 **Kitto aavi jaa ve ferha pa vi jaa**

 **ve Nahio laggda dil mera Tere bina jeen di gal badi aukhi lagdi**

 **Khare hanju peen di gal badi aukhi lagdi**

 **Vey dooriya mitta de sohneya**

 **Vey ajja ve cheti aan vey sohneya**

 **Vey dooriya mitta de sohneya**

 **Vey ajja ve cheti aan vey sohneya Sohneya ...**

Sachin went toward him n tapped his shoulder...rajat turned to him n wipes his tears.

Sachin:kya haal bna rkha ha...chl uth shaam ko reception ha...

Kajal:haan rajat...

Rajat:hmmmm

Sachin:kya hmmm...aaj purvi bhi a rhi ha

Kajal:haan rajat kb tk andhere baithe rhoge.. Kumar studio 2 saal se wait kr rha ha tumhara... us din k baad tumne vahan qadam bhi ni rkha..

Sachin:haan yr rajat purvi dekho aaj kahan puhnch gyi...aaj industry ki top heroines mein se ek ha... aur tum (paused) log bhul chuke ha k koi rajat Kumar bhi ha...

Rajat:mujhe bs purvi ko apni zindagi mein vapis lana ha

Kajal:chlo utho rajat get ready aaj party mein Purvi a rhi ha...

Rajat nodded n start getting ready...

sajal smiled...

...

...

...

 **OTHER SIDE**

its a press conference...

Purvi is sitting on chair at stage with her new film team...

Reporters are asking them about their new film...

Suddenly a reporter stood up n ask

Miss Purvi apne 3 saal pehle apne career ki beginning Kumar camp k sath ki thi...lekin aap ne 2 saal se unke saath kaam ni kiya kyu.

Purvi:unhone koi offer hi ni diya

Reporter 2: mam Rajat Kumar ne last movie aapke sath ki thi uske baad unhone koi movie kyu ni ki

Purvi: yeh aap unhi se pucchiye

Reporter 3:Purvi g sunne mein aya tha k aapki rajat Kumar ki nazdikiya kuch zyada hi bdh gyi thi... kya aap dono ka koi love affair rha ha

Purvi:no comments

Reporter 4:mam kya yeh sch ha aap rajat live in mein reh chuke ha mera mtlb aap smjh rhi ha

Purvi lose her temper n threw mike on that person.. n said

koi kaam nhi ha logo ki personal life mein kucch zyada hi interest ha...

n she moved from there...

Reporter: toh dekha aapne hr baar ki trh Purvi ne rajat Kumar k bare mein pucche swalo pe gussa ho k chli gyi...kya iska mtlb yhi ha k yeh dono dur ho ke bhi sath ha...

Purvi sat in car n start crying..

 **Raatan di haneriya ne menu hun khaa leya**

 **Aakeh vekh sajna main haal ki bana leya**

 **Raatan di haneriya ne menu hun khaa leya**

 **Aakeh vekh sajna main haal ki bana leya**

 **Koi eh na aaya**

 **Rabb vi paraaya**

 **Aehs jag toh jee pareya**

 **Lut leh khuda ne**

 **Aashiq judaa ni**

 **tere pyar ne ki kariya**

 **Tere bina jeen di gal badi aukhi lagdi**

 **Hanjuan peen di gal badi aukhi lagdi**

 **Haa mukh chale sah ve sohniya**

 **Menu takdi raah ve sohniya**

 **Na inj tarfaave sohniya**

 **Ve aaja chheti aaja sohniya**

...

...

...

 **PURVI APT...**

Purvi rang the bell...Divya opened the door...Purvi hugged her n burst into tears... Divya was confused...

Divya:Purvi andr ayo...kya baat ha...

Purvi was just crying crying crying

Nikhil came n say

ab kyu ro rhi ho...tumhare ansuon ki vjh tum khud ho purvi

Divya:nikhil tum chup rho

Nikhil:kyu chup rho... manta hu rajat ne glt kiya pr vo uski ek glti k liye 2 saal se mafi maang rha ha ab toh maaf krde use...

Purvi:plz nik..

Nik:wht plz...tum se baat krna hi bekar ha... aaj ready ho jao kajal k vahan jana ha aur koi bahana nhi

Purvi nodded n went to her room..

Divya:Nik kyu use dantte rehte ha

Nikhil:divya ab bht ho gya ab rajat aur purvi ko sath ana hi hoga...

Divya nodded...

...

...

..

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

 **7:00 PM**

sajal's reception is in full swing...all are congratulating them...but both were staring at door with a hope...after few minutes a sweet smile spread over there lips...

reason of their smile is arrival of purvi...Purvi entered with Nikya...

Purvi directly went toward Sajal...Purvi hugged Kajal n Sachin

Kajal complaining tone: mil gya time...tu kisi function mein ni ayi

Purvi:bs yr busy thi...

Sachin: koi ni ab toh a hi gyi...vaise kaisa rha tera Switzerland trip

Purvi:accha

Sachin:sirf acha...vahan Jana tera dream tha

Purvi painful smile: haan dream tha(stretching word tha)

Meanwhile Savitri came n hugged her...

Purvi:ma kaisi ha aap

Savitri:bs thik hu

Purvi:aap apna khyaal ni rkhti

Savitri:purvi 2 saal ho gye ab toh maaf krde rajat ko

Purvi:ma main abhi ayi

Savitri:main manti hu rajat ki glti ha pr beta dekh na kya halt bna li usne apni

Purvi moist eyes:ma plz

(joined her hands)

Savitri stopped...

Meanwhile all lights get off...n a spotlight fell on stairs where a figure appeared...All were looking that with curiosity...he turned n all clapped to see rajat...he held Mike n said

good evening...thankyou for coming...aap soch rhe honge rajat yahan...pr kya kru kucch baatein thi jo krna chahta hu...kehte ha adat kbhi nhi bdlti pr kucch log bdl lete ha apni adat ya adat bdlne ka dikhawa krte ha...pr main mujhe toh dikhawa krna bhi nhi ata .. jo dil mein vhi zubaan pe...shayad meri yhi kmzori ha...k main apni adat aur chahton k agge majbur ho jata hu...

He stood front of Purvi... looked her into eyes... both had tears...Purvi turned n abt to move but rajat her hand n lightly pulled her close to him... both were lost in each other eyes...

BG MUSIC

 **Tu waada kita si ki**

 **Jind teri khushiya naal bhar dau**

 **Tu aakhda hunda si ki**

 **Chann tere paira ch dhar dau**

 **Na tu waada poora kita**

 **Na tu chann hi lai aaya**

 **Mere kamle dil nu kyon**

 **Tu aiven dukha vich paaya**

 **Ki dass majburi pai gayi aa**

 **Dil mera vi karda chadd da**

 **Par teri aadat pai gayi aa...3**

Purvi jerked him n went to other side...Rajat eyes are fixed on her...She stared him...Rajat took Mike n turned to other side .. n he start singing

 **Kaisi ehe doori aa koi hall hi nahi**

 **Ajj vi tu aaya na Tu aauna kall vi nahi**

 **Chitthiya vi paayiya main**

 **Tu taan padheya hi nahi**

 **Kaahda ehe millna je gallan kariya hi nahi**

 **Soch soch din mukk jaande**

 **Ve tere laare nahi mukkde**

 **Lakh mana leyaa dil nu**

 **Ve mere hanju nahi rukde**

 **Ve hun meri jaan te pai gayi aa**

 **Dil mera vi karda chadd da**

 **Par teri aadat pai gayi aa...3**

Rajat went toward Purvi n extend his hand toward her...she accepted n they start dance...Rajvi were totally lost...pain of separation is visible in their eyes

 **Chadd dila mereya je ohda sarr hi gaya**

 **Kine tainu puchna je tu marr vi gaya**

 **Gall meri chubhugi zara sun ke taa jaa**

 **Ajj meri gall da gussa kar ke taa jaa**

 **Dukh tere saare rakh laine**

 **Ve tere haase nahi rakhne**

 **Nirmaan tere main ditte hoye dilaase nahi rakhne**

 **Na tere layi zaruri reh gayi aa**

 **Dil mera vi karda chadd da**

 **Par teri aadat pai gayi aa...**

Purvi jerked him n ran from there...she is in tear...

Rajat stood there as a statue n stared her going...

 **Dil mera vi karda chadd da**

 **Par teri aadat pai gayi aa...**

Sachin came n held Rajat's shoulder... n say

bht ho gya rajat...u have to move on...

Rajat nodded with tears..

...

..

Days passed like that... Rajvi were really restless.. n missed each other...but they decided to move on..

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

Rajat sitting in hall...n Sachin came n said

Rajat bht bdi news laya hu

Rajat:kya

Sachin:ek producer tere sath kaam krna chahta ha...bht bda project ha... aur yeh tera come back project hoga. .

Rajat smiled n said

kb a rhe ha vo

Sachin:a rhe nhi... a gye

inse milo yeha kabir Sharma aur tarun Sharma producer of movie

Rajat shook hand with both...they discuss about film n all crew...

Tarun:film ki heroine Miss purvi ha... aur aap toh unke sath already kaam kr chuke ha...

Rajat lost for while n said

I am ready...

Tarun:okay Mr Kumar baki k cheeze final kr ke hum aapse baat krte ha

Rajat nodded n they left

Rajat sighed:nya start ab main apne kl ko apne aaj

k raste mein nhi ane dunga...

...

...

...

 **PURVI APT...**

Purvi is playing with nikya's daughter... meanwhile door bell rang..

Servant opened n two men entered inside...

Servant:madam yeh log aapse milne aye ha

Purvi nodded n they sat

Purvi:jee aap

Man:main tarun sharma aur yeh Kabir Sharma... hmari baat huyi thi

Purvi:jee btayiye

Tarun:hmari nyi movie mein hum aapko lena chahte ha...n they discuss about project

Purvi: director kon ha

Tarun:arrey director ko toh aap bht achhe se janti ha...Mr rajat Kumar

Purvi frozed at place n her heart beat stopped..

She:sorry sharma g main yeh film nhi kr skti

Kabir:dekhiye aap problem btayiye hum sort out krte ha...

Purvi:main nhi krna chahti

Kabir:Mr rajat Kumar ka problem ha... hmare liye aap important ha rajat k sath kaam nhi krna toh hum unhe nikal denge...

Purvi:nhi unka problem nhi ha...main yeh film nhi krna chahti

Tarun:Kabir rajat ko mna kr de

Purvi:main fir bhi yeh project nhi krungi

Tarun:shayad aap bhul rhi ha k aap contract sign kr chuki ha

Purvi:I don't care...jo krna ha kijiye.

Both left in anger...

...

...

...

Kabir called rajat...

Rajat:hello kabir

Kabir:sorry Mr rajat hum aapke sath kaam nhi kr skte

Rajat shocked: kyu

Kabir:hmari heroine purvi ne mna kiya ha...ab itni bdi heroine ko kon naraz kre...sorry

Rajat tried to control anger:its okay

call cut

Kabir:ab purvi ko hume na bolne ki sza milegi...vo dega Rajat...

he smiled evilly...

...

...

...

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

Rajat threw his phone in anger. n start throwing things on floor...Sajal n Savitri were shocked to see him like that...

Sachin trying to stop him n say

kya ha rajat...kyu kr rhe ho yeh pagalpan rajat m talking to you

Rajat shouts: toh kya kru dance kru main... tumhari ladli purvi ne apna rang dikha hi diya... producer se bol k mujhe film se niklwa diya... akhir meri ek glti ki itni bdi sza

Kajal:nhi rajat aisa nhi ho skta

Rajat:aisa ho gya ha...main chhodunga nhi use

n start moving outside...

Sachin:stop Rajat...gusse se baat bigad jayegi...ruk

but he didn't hear n drove car fastly...he's driving harshly... he's in so much anger... he's increasing speed...suddenly he lost control of car... n it hit with a tree... n his head n face bleeding badly ... crowd gathered there.. someone took him hospital n called his family...

...

...

...

 **HOSPITAL**

Rajat is in OT...Sajal n Savitri is waiting outside... they were really worried n had tears in eyes... Meanwhile Purvi came n asking for him...she is crying badly...

Savitri held her hand n Say

out...koi zrurt nhi ha tumhare dikhawe ki

Purvi:ma

Savitri:rajat kitni maafi mangi tumse pr tum apni zid pe rhi...aur aaj use film se niklwa diya

Purvi shocked:ma nhi main toh vo film kr hi nhi rhi...

Sachin:haan ma meri baat huyi thi ...

Purvi:ma rajat thik ho jayenge na ...

Savitri nodded

Meanwhile OT door opened n doctor came out...

Sachin:doc mera bhai

Doctor:he's fine but unki ankhon pe chot ayi ha... humne eye specialist se baat ki ha aur treatment bhi di ...hope so unki sight pe koi effect nhi ha...pr ankhon ki bandage 2 mhine baad khulegi

Sachin:okay doctor...

Doctor:hum unhe ward mein shift krde fir aap mil Lena...

Sachin nodded...

...

...

...

Rajat is lying unconscious in ward...all were waiting outside but purvi sat on stool beside bed...she held his hand n crying silently...

after sometimes he gain consciousness n sai

yeh kon c jgh ha mujhe dikhayi kyu nhi de rha

Purvi hugged him tightly n say

aapko hosh a gya ..rajat aap hospital mein ha... aapki ankhon mein bandage ha

Rajat jerked him n shout

out...koi zrurt nhi ha mujhe tumhari... tumne mujhe barbaad kr diya purvi...2 saal se maafi maang maang k thk gya pr tumne zidd nhi chhodi.. aur ab mujhse mera career bhi chheen liya... arrey meri vjh se yahan ho aaj aur mere sath hi

Purvi cuts:rajat plz

but he pushed her n say

dur rho mujhse...chli jao

ma purvi nhi chahiye mujhe apne aas paas

Savitri nodded n took her outside...

Purvi was crying n saying

ma rajat ke behaviour ne meri self respect pe chot kiya tha...aur main hu naraz pr ma main unhe takleef mein nhi dekh skti... ma main unke paas reh k unki dekhbhaal krna chahti hu...

Sachin:nhi tum dono k raste ab alg ho chuke ha jao yahan se

Purvi gave unbelievable look

Sachin joining hand:plz purvi jao yahan se

Purvi had tears n ran from there...

...

...

...

After few days Rajat got discharged...

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

 **RAJAT ROOM**

Rajat sitting on chair... he felt thirsty... his eyes are still bandanged... he stood up n start searching for water...but he collided with table edge n about to fall...but two arms held him n protect him... person made him stand n took him toward bed n made him sit... n gave him water...but rajat threw the glaas in anger n shout.

bola tha na dur rho mujhse toh kyu ayi ho yahan... he held her hand n pushed her out but sachin caught her...

Sachin:kya ha rajat

Rajat:purvi yahan kya kr rhi ha

Savitri: Purvi kahan ha

Rajat:yeh ldki

Savitri:tumhari nurse ha ansha

Rajat:jhuth...kbse bula rha hu toh bol kyu nhi rhi

Sachin: kyunki yeh bol nhi skti...

Rajat:achha...pr ise rkha kyu..

Savitri:sachin aur Kajal out of India ja rhe ha... aur main hr wqt tumhara khyaal nhi rkh skti toh ansha ko rkh liya...

Rajat:acha ha...PR ise bolo yeh perfume na lgaye

Sachin: kyu

Rajat thinks:Purvi ki yaad dilati ha

Sachin:rajat perfume kyu na lgaye yeh

Rajat:allergy ha mujhe

Savitri: bol dungi ab aram kr...

Rajat nodded

n trio came out...

Rajat thinks:iski khusboo aur ehsas vhi ha jo purvi k ane se hota ha... oh God rajat ab purvi ko nikal de apne dilo dmag se. .

n he tried to sleep ..

...

...

...

 **A/N:rajvi decided to move on...any idea ab agge kya hoga...**

 **thankyou so much for reviews**

 **keep reviewing**

 **Bye**

 **TC**

 **Keep smiling**

 **Mith** i...


	18. Chapter 18

**Thankyou so much for reviews...**

 **here's next chap full of emotions...**

 **R n R**

 **...**

 **...**

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

 **RAJAT ROOM**

Rajat is sitting n looking disturbed... meanwhile Savitri came n say

kya soch rha ha...

Rajat:ma aapko koi aur nurse ni mili...

Savitri:kyu

Rajat irritated tone:ma mujhe dikhta nhi vo bol ni skti...ab kaise chlega

Savitri smiled: vo hr wqt yahin rhegi...tumhare room mein

Rajat:acha...

Meanwhile Ansha entered n placed food plate on table...

Savitri:ansha tum rajat k aas paas hi rehna... uska khyaal rkhna

She nodded n Savitri left...

Ansha moved toward rajat n made him sit properly... n placed food plate on bed...n start feeding him..

Rajat:its ok main khud kha lunga... lao

Ansha placed plate in his hand...he ate it...n she gave him medicine...

Rajat:ansha ek help kr dogi meri

Ansha placed her hand on his shoulder...he smiled n say

mujhe shave krna ha...plz

Ansha again lightly pressed his shoulder in assurance... n moved to washroom n back with shaving kit...

Ansha sat front of him... n start applying Shaving cream on his grown beard...

Rajat held her hand n say

razor de doh main kr lunga...

but she held his hand ...n write no on his palm by finger n he understood...n start shaving his beard... Rajat lost somewhere in his past sweet memories of purvi...

..

 **FLASHBACK START**

Purvi is sleeping... her sleep disturbed by alarm clock...she moved her hand on bed to find rajat beside her...but she opened her eyes when she find no one...

She sat n thinks:rajat kahan gye...itni jldi uth kaise gye...

She got up n moved to washroom...n saw rajat there...sitting on edge of bath tub n he's applying shaving cream... Purvi Smiled n sat beside him... he's engrossed in his shaving that he didn't noticed her...Purvi hugged him from back n say

mujhe toh utha dete...

start kissing his earlobe

Rajat:purvi shave krne doh...blade lg jayega

but she didn't listen n busy in kissing his neck n back...

Rajat:Purvi shave krne doh na... baad mein khud tumhe ni chhodunga... naughty grin

Purvi stopped n say

lao razor ... aaj main aapki shave kru

Rajat:ati bhi ha ya bs yunhi...n he smiles

Purvi while taking razor: ismein kya ha... roz dekhti hu aapko...yun kr dungi chutkiyo mein ( snapping her fingers)

Rajat smiled n said

loh madam...n made her sit in his lap...

Purvi:ab aap aram se baithna vrna blade lg jayega...

she slid her one hand in his hairs at back... n start shaving...

Rajat:hmmm... but start moving his one hand on her bare back...n pinching n making curves with finger at her waist with one hand

Purvi tried hard to concentrate on shaving.. she start shivering n say

Rajat stop this...blade lg jayega...

Rajat nodded but still moving his hands on her back...

Purvi scolding him continuously...

but suddenly rajat screamed in pain..

aah cut gya purvi

he placed his hand on his cheek n looking in pain... Purvi became panic n held his hand n tried to removed his hand while scolding him

bola tha na aram se baitho... pr nhi pyar ka bhoot nhi jinn chda huya ha aapko... dikhayiye ab kahan lga

Rajat is not removing his hand... Purvi continuously tried to see his wound.. but he didn't give her chance to see...

Purvi had tears as she saw rajat in pain... rajat stop screaming n say

kya huya

Purvi:m sorry meri vjh se lg gya

Rajat removed his hand n say

sorry main toh mazak kr rha tha...see nhi lga...

Purvi gave unbelievable look n say

kya meri yahan jaan nikal gyi aur aap...abhi btati hu...

she pick shaving spray n applied on his whole face... rajat held her both hands n both were struggling with each other

 **Tum jo aye zindagi mein raat bn gyi...**  
 **ishq mahzab ishq meri jaat bn gyi..**

 **sapne teri chahto k...2**

 **dekhti hu ab to kyi din hai sona aur chandi raat bn gyi..**

 **tum jo aye...**

he tried to snatch spray n she is still spraying on his face n neck... rajat held her both hands n say

ab main btata hu...

Purvi:kya

Rajat start kissing her with his creamy face n applying cream to her face unknowingly

 **chahto ka mza faslon mein nhi**

 **a chupa lu tumhe hauslon mein knhi**

 **sbse upr likha hai tere naam ko khahishio se jude se silsilo mein knhi**

 **khahishein milne ki tumse roz hoti ha nyi mere dil ki jeet meri haar bn gyi**

 **tum jo aye ...**

Purvi tried to stop him.. but he's not leaving her... both were romancing, laughing n enjoying the moment ...due to rajat continuous kissing n moving closer to her... Purvi lost her senses n just engrossed in him... n she lost balance n both fell in bath tub filled with water...

Purvi:ahh... rajat chhodo ab...dekho main bheeg gyi...

Rajat still kissing her neck: ummmm...hmmmm

Purvi:rajat plz

But he is not in mood to leave her...but he lift his face n say

aur kro meri shave khraab...now ready for punishment

n attacked her lips now..

Purvi smiled n let him do whatever he want...

Rajat moved her hand toward the knob of shower n turn it on...

Purvi jerked him:ab yeh kya kiya ...already km geele ha...aur pani..

Rajat held her from waist n pulled her toward him n say naughtily

aaj dil ha pani pani

Purvi:aapka kucch ni ho skta...jane dijiye

Rajat nodded as no... n again attacked her lips... Purvi is trying to stop him but his grip is firm... both were enjoying the moment of their love...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

Rajat came out of thoughts n say

ansha ek baat puchhu n extend his hand toward her...

She made tick mark of assurance on his palm

Rajat:tum yahan purvi k kehne pe ayi ho na

Ansha was shocked n made question mark on his palm

Rajat:toh kyu vo sb cheeze krti ho jisse Purvi ki yaad aye...

Ansha made cross mark on his palm...

Rajat:plz mujhe akela chhod doh

Ansha pressed his hand n left the room...

Rajat thinks abt all of this...

mana gusse mein maine use ghr se nikal diya... pr use meri thodi c bhi fikr nhi...ek bar aa toh skti thi... main kyu umeed rkhu usse

n he slept while thinking this...

days were passing like this... Rajat n Ansha coming close as friends... Rajat start sharing his everything with her... whether its abt sajal his mother or Purvi his career n experiences of life...

Savitri is happy to see him happy... Ansha too like rajat's company... both are fond of each other company...

...

 **ONE DAY**

Rajat is walking here n there continuously... he's so restless...n pressing his forehead by his hands... n shouts

ansha...jldi ayo

Ansa entered while running n held his hand n made question mark on his palm with finger...

Rajat pressing his head n say

koi tablet doh... bht headache ho ri ha...plz m dieing with this pain...

Ansha held his hand n dragged him to bed n made him sit...

Rajat:ansha dwa doh

she held his palm n made cross mark on his palm

Rajat:mera sr drd se fta ja rha ha aur tum tablet dene se mna kr rhi ho

Ansha sat behind him... Rajat is continuously shouting for medicine ... suddenly he felt pair of hands giving him head massage...

Rajat:yeh oil kyu lga rhi ho vo bhi mustard... ewww..

Ansha lightly hit his head n he sat with irritated face... n ansha is giving him massage

Rajat:tumhe pta ha ansha jb purvi mere sath thi na... vo bht khyaal rkhti thi mera...bht pyar krti ha na mujhse...main hi use deserve ni krta... bht dil dukhaya maine uska... shayad isi ki sza mili mujhe k aaj is halt mein hu...

Ansha is massaging his head...n listening him with tears...

Rajat:tumhe pta ha headache mein purvi kbhi medicine ni lene deti ha... aise hi massage krti thi bht pyar se... mujhe khronch bhi a jaye toh ansu uski ankhon se behne lgte ha... pr maine bht drd diya use... bht... n he stopped...ansha eyes had tears...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

Purvi is watching TV.. n Rajat is in room... Suddenly purvi heard rajat's voice

Purvi

Purvi went inside n say

kya huya

Rajat:purvi headache ha koi tablet doh

Purvi:nhi rajat...tablet nhi

Rajat:yr bht drd ha

Purvi sat on bed n say ayo yahan(while extending her arms)

Rajat irritated tone:purvi main romance k mood mein nhi hu...plz koi medicine doh

Purvi:aap ayiye toh

Rajat go unwillingly n sat.. Purvi made him lye n placed his head in her lap...

She applied oil to his hairs n start massaging...

Rajat:yuck! mustard oil... nhi purvi

Purvi cuts:aram se leto... dekna headache chla jayega

Rajat did so n purvi giving him head massage... Rajat wrapped his arms around her waist n hid his face in her belly... purvi smile n giving him massage...Rajat slept in same position... Purvi too slept while sitting as rajat head is in her lap...

 **NEXT MORNING**

Rajat opened his eyes n saw himself in purvi lap... he got up n smiled

pagal ldki... mujhe utha deti... aise hi so gyi...

he pecked her forehead n about to moved but purvi held his hand n say

kahan ja rhe ha

Rajat:madam subh ho gyi

Purvi:aap aram kijiye

Rajat:vaise tumhare hathon ne kmaal kr diya... headache gayab mam...

Purvi smiled:told u

Rajat:yeh oil ki smell chhii

Purvi:shampoo kro

Rajat moving toward her:vo kya ha na

Purvi pushed him:no shaitani...jayiye shampoo kijiye..

Rajat smiled n moved from there

...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

Ansha sat with tears n Rajat lied in her lap... he's sleeping peacefully... she carefully shifted his head to pillow n moved out hurriedly...

She went to guest room n sat on floor she is crying bitterly...a hand pressed her shoulder lightly...she turned n hugged person... n say

kyu ho rha ha... kash mere aur rajat k beech yeh misunderstanding na huyi hoti...hum aaj sath hote... kyu jb hum alg reh hi ni skte toh kyu yeh duriya... sachin kyu

Sachin: Purvi control ur self...rajat ko uski glti ka ehsas ho rha ha...jldi hi vo khud pure bhrose se tumhe apni zindagi mein layega...dekhna tum aur is baar aisa bhrosa ayega k kbhi nhi jayega ...

Purvi:pakka

Sachin: haan now smile...

Purvi smiled n Kajal came with food tray n say

chl aja khana kha le...

Purvi nodded n had food...

...

Purvi aka Ansha is nursing him...both were building a new relationship of trust... Purvi always remind him happy moments of their relation by acting same...

she is fasting for him n praying for his wellness... Rajat is missing purvi n warmth of her love n care very much... he always cursing himself n lived with a burden on his heart...

Here purvi spent her last moments with him as his bandaged is going to remove after few days... n she has to go before removal of his bandages...She spent her 24 hours with him...she didn't wanna leave him alone for a single minutes... as she wanna live her whole life in these few days with him...

 **terya sahan de naal chlde ne saah ve**

 **vekhi kite ho na javi beparwah ve**

 **dil vali gal rkhi dil ch luka das hoyi na kde**

 **tere kolo vakh hoke rul jawange vakh hoyi na** kde

Rajat is sitting on bed n speaking continuously... he's telling about purvi to ansha...Purvi aka ansha lost in him...she didn't care for his words... but engrossed in brightness of his face...

 **rabb nalo vadh tainu krdi pyar ve**

 **terya dukha nu lva has k sahaar ve**

 **raatan diya neendra tere na lva k ve main soyi na kde**

 **tere naal vakh ...**

time passed in this... n the most awiated day has arrived...the day on which rajat will be back to his life...n he can see whole world once again...he's really excited...

other side Purvi is too happy as he's going get his life back...but she is sad too bcz it's her last day with him...

 **maut nalo vadh k vichhodya di chot ve bhul k vi eho jehi rkha na main soch ve**

 **tere naal hr gl sanjhi chn ve main lakoi na kde**

 **tere kolo vakh...**

Purvi sat front of him with tears n he's continuously talking about purvi...

..  
.. **.**

 **A/N:hopefully u liked it... so what next?**

 **most of you guess ansha n Purvi are same...so all are right...**

 **Only one chap left...so ab kya hone wala ha... sochte rhiye... m going**

 **keep reviewing**

 **tc**

 **keep smiling...**

 **Mithi...**


	19. rajvi

**Hiiiii**

 **back with last chap of kashish. ... sorry for being late again... try to update all stories till Sunday... yr itna wait kiya thoda aur sahi...plz...**

 **enjoy reading ...**

 **R n R**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

 **GUEST ROOM**

Purvi is packing her bag... her eyes had tears... Sajal tried to stop her... but she isn't listening...

Sachin:look purvi ...don't go...jb Rajat ki bandage remove hogi toh uska first question yhi hoga k Ansha kahan ha. ...tb kya jwab denge hum... bolo

Purvi:maine uska solution bhi dhundh liya ...hospital se nurse ayegi bol dena vo Ansha ha...

Kajal pleadingly: Purvi ruk ja...nhi reh payega vo tere bina...aur agr tu chli gyi toh uska guilt use andr hi andr khokhla kr dega... nhi jee payega vo

Purvi with tears:plz kajal

Sachin held purvi from shoulders: Purvi uska chhod tu reh payegi uske bina...aur soch jb use pta chla k tu uski take care krti rhi aur fir sb chhod k chli gyi

Purvi removed his hands : unhe koi kucch ni btayega... plz

Sachin:wah ab ise tyaag ki murat bnna ha...u knw what ab tk main sochta tha rajat tumhe deserve nhi krta...but now I think u don't deserve my brother... aur haan u don't love him... agr tum usse pyar krti toh apna ego side pe rkh k use maaf kr chuki hoti ...

Purvi:stop it sachin

Sachin cuts:Jana ha na... jao tum...mera bhai itna kmzor nhi ha k ek ldki k jane se vo haar jaye ... it will be difficult but not impossible ... jee lega vo... main hu uske sath without any complaint n demands n conditions...

rishton mein shrtein nhi hoti...pr tum nhi smjhogi... humein zrurt nhi ha tumhari...jao

n he left the room...

Purvi sat with tears...n say

Kajal sachin

Kajal cuts:ab tumhe rajat ko doshi bnana ha toh tumhari mrzi... jb use pta chlega k tum apne spne apna career sb chhod k chli gyi tb vo khud ko hi doshi manega

Purvi:meri aisi koi intention nhi ha

Kajal took deep sigh: Purvi

is baar jo bhi decision lo soch smjh k lo...is baar rajat ki life se gyi toh vapis ane k sb drwaze bnd ho jayenge...kbhi vapis nhi a paogi...bol manzur ha

Purvi:haan ...bs yahan se dur jana ha...is chka chaundh se dur...is lights camera action se dur... aur rajat ki life se dur

Kajal hugged her:I am with you ...

Purvi wiped her tears n say

chl time ho gya...ab Jana ha mujhe

Kajal nodded n Purvi about to move but Savitri stopped her...

Savitri:so tumne jane ka decide kr liya...

Purvi: jee ma

Savitri:Rajat se milna chahogi

Purvi: unse mili toh ja nhi paugi...

Savitri:ho ske toh ruk jao ...

Purvi touched her feet n moved out...

She settled inside taxi n drove away...

Kajal n Savitri had tears...

Kajal:bdi ma ise nhi Jana chahiye...main rajat ko btane ja rhi hu ...

she went toward rajat room n Savitri follows her...

...

...

...

 **RAJAT ROOM**

Doctor removed bandages from his eyes...he's really excited... He opened his eyes n jumped in excitement...

Rajat hugged Sachin: Sachu finally aaj main firse dekh pa rha hu... Ma aur Kajal kahan ha

Kajal entered: main yahan hu

Rajat went toward her n hugged her...n touched feet of savitri ...

Savitri had tears n hugged him...

Rajat:haan Ansha kahan ha

All face got pale on Ansha's name...stood silent

Rajat:Kya huya btao na Ansha kahan ha

Sachin:vo chli gyi

Rajat:chli gyi aise kaise

Sachin:vo ansha nhi thi

Rajat cuts:mtlb mera shaq shi tha vo Purvi thi...

Kajal shocked:tum

Rajat smiled:use uski dhdkno se pehchan skta hu

Savitri:toh rok lo use... ja rhi ha vo sb chhod k ... is shehr se aur tumse dur

Rajat ran toward door n shouts

ma aapki bahu ko le ke hi aunga ...

rajat drove his car toward her...

Rajat povs:yeh raste se late ho jaunga... main short cut se jaunga toh pehle puhnch jaunga

he speed up car ...

...

...

here at purvi side...car is running on road... Purvi is crying silently... tears flowing non stop from her eyes ... Sachin is calling her continuously but she didn't realise this bcz she immersed in thoughts... she can't explain her pain in words... thoughts are roaming her in brain

ek spna le ke ayi thi... us spne ki itni bdi qeemat chukani pdi mujhe...spno ki ngri Mumbai ek spne ke bdle sb chheen liya... Rajat ab aapko meri vjh se aur bear krne ki zrurt nhi... (deep sigh) ja rhi hu rajat aapse aur aapki is duniya se dur...bht dur

she looked outside through window

 **Kise poochu..Hai aisa kyu?**

 **Bejubaan saa ye jahaan hai**

...

...

Here at Rajat side ... he's driving speedily... his eyes had tears too... cursing himself... Sachin words roaming in his mind

ja rhi ha vo...fir tujhpe ehsaan krke...pehle tere liye khud ki izzat daaw pe lgayi...fir apna pyar ab apne spne apna carreer sb...ja rajat rok use is baar gyi toh hum use hmesha k liye kho denge ja...

rajat came out of thoughts with loud horn. ..

 **Khushi ke pal**

 **Kahaan dhoondu?**

 **Benishaan sa waqt bhi yahaan hai**

...

...

Purvi is crying continuously whereas Car running on road leaving city behind... Clouds accompanied her in tears... its raining heavily as if all were sad with rajvi separation..

 **Jaane kitne labon pe gile hain**

...

...

here at rajat side he is driving fast as could he do... he's praying that he wouldn't be late... he has too stop her...he can't let her go like this...

 **Zindagi se kayi faasle hain**

...

...

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

Sachin is continuously calling Purvi... He's too restless...Kajal is too walking in tension...

Savitri:kucch kro Sachin...

Sachin in anger:damn yeh phone kyu ni utha ri

Kajal:chlo Sachin railway station...

Sachin nodded n trio settled in car n drove off

Sajal are really worried... n mind occupied by some negative thoughts... Savitri is chanting prayers continuously...

 **Paseejte hai sapne**

 **kyun aankhon mein**

 **Lakeere jab chhoote**

 **inn haathon se**

 **yun bewajah**

Here at Rajat side, he stuck in traffic... he's pressing horn continuously... but this jam made him mad... he came out of car n tried to clear jam...but all in vain... then something strikes his mind...he start running toward his destination

 **Jo bheji thi dua**

 **Woh jaake aasmaan**

 **se yun takra gayi**

 **Ki aa gayi hai laut ke sadaa**

Here's Purvi side car is on the way... Purvi is crying... suddenly car stopped...purvi came out of thoughts with sudden break

Purvi: kya huya

driver: car khraab ho gyi.. dekhta hu ...

he got down n start checking...

Purvi still in car n crying badly ...

lgta ha yeh shehr bhi mujhe rokna chahta ha... pr aaj main nhi ruk skti...

Jana hoga mujhe...in sbse dur

 **Jo bheji thi dua**

 **Woh jaake aasmaan**

 **se yun takra gayi**

 **Ki aa gayi hai laut ke sadaa**

driver is fixing problem n purvi's inside car...she came out n asked

kb tk hoga...jldi kro... meri train miss ho jayegi

driver: madam aap andr baitho...bheeg jaoge... bs kucch der mein ho jayega

Purvi smiled weekly:it's okay...m fine here...ab kya frk pdta ha k kahan hu kis halt mein hu...

her tears vanished in rain drops...

 **Saanson ne kahaan rukh mod liya**

 **Koi raah nazar mein naa aaye**

 **Dhadkan ne kahaan dil chhod diya**

 **Kahaan chhode in jismon ne saaye**

...

here at Rajat side... he's running on road between heavy traffic...ignoring all... his fans tried to stopped him...taking his pictures n insisting him for selfies n autograph... but he's ignoring all...n running toward his love his life ...he's running in heavy rain n traffic...

then someone stopped him n say

rajat sir aap kahan ha rhe ho

Rajat:plz lemme go ... vo chli jayegi

He smiled:Purvi ko rokna ha toh yeh aapka irritating media man aapka sath dega...yeh lijiye meri bike keys but ek baat yaad rkhna k media sirf swal krke khokhle rishton ki schayi samne nhi lata... sche rishto ko ek bhi krna janta ha...

Rajat hugged him n say

thankyou rahul

n took keys of bike... n both settled on bike... Rajat start bike n drove away

 **Yehi baar baar sochta**

 **hoon tanha main yahaan**

 **Mere saath-saath chal rha**

 **hai yaadon ka dhuaan**

...

Here at purvi side she stood still lost...n no one can tell who is in more pain Purvi or this sky... water drops are falling down from purvi eyes n from sky

 **Jo bheji thi duaa**

 **Woh jaake aasmaan**

 **se yun takra gayi**

 **Ki aa gayi hai laut ke sadaa**

madam gadi thik ho gyi... chliye...

she came out of thoughts with driver voice...

both settled into car...n drove off...

Purvi still crying... n engaged in thoughts...

Suddenly driver press break... with this sudden jerk purvi came out of her world...n asked

kya huya

driver:pta ni madam dekho na koi pagal gadi k agge a gya...bike khdi krdi

Purvi:htao isse aur chlo

Driver came out n start shouting on bikers...

Biker removed his helmet n moved toward purvi ignoring driver

Driver:abbey behre ho kya sunta nhi... o vahan kahan ja re ho

rajat pushed him side n opened the door of car... purvi came out of car n shocked to see Rajat... both stood silent n having tears

 **Jo bheji thi duaa**

 **Woh jaake aasmaan**

 **se yun takra gayi**

 **Ki aa gayi hai laut ke sadaa**

Rajat broke silence:kyu Purvi... kyu ja rhi ho

Purvi having tears:mera yahan se jana hi thik ha.

Rajat:main nhi reh paunga tumhare bina(held her from shoulders) tum reh paogi ...looking straight into her eyes

Purvi:koshish krungi n moving toward car

Rajat shouts:kr lo koshish pr nakaam ho ke lautogi... hmare beech ki kashish kheech layegi tumhe yahan ya mujhe puhncha degi tumhare paas

Purvi didn't turn...but tears rolling down from her eyes

Rajat held her wrist n say

 **Saanse to bas numaaish hain...**

 **zindagi to meri tum ho...**

Purvi turned to Rajat n hugged him tightly... she's sobbing

Sorry Rajat meri vjh se kya ho gya... agr aapne glti ki toh maine bhi toh ki ek hi glti k liye aapko baar baar sza de kr... m really sorry

Rajat separated:shhh...ab no sorry no thankyou honge toh bs hum aur hmara pyar...

Purvi smiled n hugged him...rajat too hugged her back...

whereas rahul(biker) n driver n the fan crowd of these two celebs start clapping n hooting on reunion of this beautiful n happening couple...

both had tears of happiness in eyes...Rajat kissed her forehead...

ahan...abhi mel huya milan ghr ja ke hoga...

Rajvi separated with Sachin voice...

Purvi blushed...

Rajat:kya bol rha ha...

Sachin:kucch nhi...vaise smjhdar ko ishara hi kafi ha

Rajat smiled

Sachin to purvi:wah wah humne roka toh ruki nhi rajat ne ek bar bola toh madam ruk gyi...

Purvi blushed n hugged Kajal...

Savitri: chlo ghr chle ... bht sari preparations krni ha

Rajat confused:

preparations

Savitri hit his head lightly: ab umr bhar aise hi rhoge shadi nhi krni kya

Rajvi together: krni ha

All laughed which made them blush...

all moved to home...

after few days they got married... all are happy with this...n welcoming this happiness with open arms...

RAJVI ROOM

its wedding night of Rajvi... Room decorated with red roses n candles... Purvi sitting on bed n waiting for Rajat... he entered n sat beside her...

Rajat placed his hand on her...Purvi smiled...

Rajat:chlo

Purvi confused: kahan

Rajat:yahan humne apna rishta apnaya tha

Purvi:Rajat aap bhul gye hmara rishta aapke room se yahin se shuru huya tha

Rajat stood n picked her in arms...n moved toward terrace door of his room... n took her to terrace garden...

Rajat:yahan

Purvi smiled to see garden decorated with candles n diya...she hugged him... he moved n made her sat on bed made by flowers...

Purvi:wow rajat

Rajat:hmmm...kaisa ha

Purvi:thik hi ha

Rajat:kya only thik

Purvi smiled

Rajat laid beside her n placed his head in her lap...Purvi start caressing his hairs...both were totally silent n enjoying full moon view from terrace...Purvi broke silence

Rajat ab main kaam nhi krungi

Rajat shocked:kyu

Purvi:mere spne aapse bdhkr nhi ha...Jo mujhe aapse dur kre nhi chahiye mujhe aisa kucch... mujhe ab sirf Mrs kumar bnke rehna ha...

Rajat held her hand n kissed her both hands... n Purvi moved her face toward his n kissed his cheeks...

rajat smiled...n say naughtily

aaj bs itna hi milega ya

Purvi turned red in shyness...n hid her face in palms...Rajat sat n removed her hands from face...n kissed her forehead... purvi closed her eyes n rajat approached her lips n let them met...both were kissing with passion... they separate when need air...Purvi tried to catch her breaths...Rajat smiled n made her lye n too laid over her...n start kissing her again...stars,moon sky became witness of unoin of this couple...

 **Mastana mausam ha**

 **Rangeen nzara**

 **dhadkan kya kehti ha**

 **smjho ishara**

 **aaj se janeman**

 **dil ha tumhara**

News printed In next day newspaper "KNOT TIED BETWEEN CELEB's RAJAT n PURVI... FINALLY BECOME RAJVI"

...

...

 **The Beginning...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **A/N:so Kashish has ended now... how's the end...**

 **thankyou so much all of you who support me... encourage me... luv uh all...**

 **leave ur beautiful reviews in review box...waiting**

 **TC**

 **Stay Happy**

 **MITHI...**


End file.
